A Wicked Week
by C.Queen
Summary: When born enemies Albus and Scorpius piss off a Veela she curses them to a week in which their nightly dreams are connected, and in which, to their horror, they get to know each other in the most intimate of ways.
1. Day One: Hell

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put all characters in. Everything else belongs to someone else and that's just the way things are. Thanks for reading, please review and let me know what you think.

Day One: Hell

Rubbing the spot where he'd been touched moments before Albus Potter's nervous eyes moved over to meet the equally confused eyes of Scorpius Malfoy. "Did you…feel anything just now?" There was a crowd around them, and Albus didn't quite know how to react with them all watching them, especially since picking a fight with Malfoy wasn't an option until they'd discussed their current potential problem.

Since they might just have been cursed, Scorpius thought it wise to not react as he normally would to Albus talking to him. Unfortunately, they might actually need to hold an honest conversation for the first time in their seven years of knowing each other. "I felt a strange warmth where her finger touched my forehead. You?"

"Same." Rubbing the spot in question Albus didn't know what to think. It wasn't like either of them had done anything to deserve to be seriously cursed in the first place. Okay so maybe he had bumped into her, making her spill her drink on her dress, but he wouldn't have done that if Scorpius's stupid friend hadn't pushed him in the first place. It wasn't even really Scorpius's fault either, though he'd laughed over the whole thing. Actually, it was really unfair that the stupid Slytherin Goyle hadn't ended up cursed instead of them.

"That was a Veela, wasn't it?" Forcing himself not to rub his own spot, since that was what Potter was doing, Scorpius stuck his hands into his pockets. "You have an aunt who's one right?"

"Her grandmother was one. She's only partly one." Albus corrected as he forced himself to copy Scorpius and leave his forehead alone. He just had a really, really bad feeling about all this. The look on the woman's face before she'd left had said it all as far as he was concerned. He had a mother, grandmother, sister, aunts and countless female cousins who had all taught him to fear the wrath that was woman. And beautiful women were at their most evil when it came to revenging themselves over clothes and/or men.

"She said something about us being born enemies, and that it was time to make love, not war. What do you suppose she meant by that?" Albus asked no one in particular.

"Well you were born enemies so to speak." Rose pointed out nervously from her cousin's side. She was definitely sharing Albus's bad feeling about all this. "Maybe the curse prevents you from cursing each other?" That would actually be a good thing, which was why it was probably too good to hope for.

"No, she wants them to suffer." Was Lily's opinion from her brother's other side, always the realist. "And that parting remark about pleasant dreams seemed important to me. Maybe you're both going to have terrible nightmares for a week. She did say a week to think their behaviour over seemed good to her."

That made Albus feel a little better. "So whatever she's done only lasts a week, that's something at least, right?"

"Sorry, mate." Goyle began to say, only to be cut off as Scorpius's fist smashed into the man's face, knocking him out with one solid punch. Malfoy wasn't big on the whole concept of forgiveness.

Glaring in the fallen man direction Malfoy contained his urge to kick the moron while he was down. Turning his fierce gaze in Albus's direction Scorpius's grey eyes foretold dark times if whatever happened in any way negatively affected his life. "I'll see you tomorrow, Potter. Outside the Great Hall before breakfast, understand? If whatever she did affects our dreams, we'll need to compare notes to figure out what to do about it." His eyes glancing over to Rosie he lifted a hand to point threateningly in her direction. "And you start researching just what sort of spells a Veela can cast, Weasley."

Having said all he meant to say Malfoy spun on his heels and marched out of the Three Broomsticks with his usual posse, minus Goyle, running after him like the lap dogs they were.

"I'll go straight to the library and start researching right now." Rosie informed Albus, squeezing his hand reassuringly. "I'm not first in our year for no reason. There's nothing I can't find out when I set my mind to it."

"And I'll help her." Lily added, proving her love for her brother since she'd rather be jinxed than go willingly to the library with Rosie.

Smiling his thanks at both of them Albus joined them in retrieving their jackets before heading out the pub and up the path leading back to Hogwarts. Looking up at the stormy sky that hinted at an approaching storm Albus really wished he could shake the feeling that this was the start of something very, very bad.

)

"Nervous, Al?" Christopher Wood asked from his bed, which was closest to Albus's that night. Propped up on an elbow Christopher wiggled his eyebrows mischievously. "Want I should transfigure you a teddy bear, in case you have nightmares?"

"Sod off." Was Albus's bad tempered response, as he punched his pillow harder than was strictly necessary before settling back on it.

"So that's what's going to happen then? You're just going to have nightmares?" Frank Longbottom asked his friend, clearly concerned. "Is that what Rosie found out, Al?"

Since Frankie was really worried Albus held his temper in check. All day, since they'd gotten back from Hogsmeade, people had been coming up with him to ask about the curse some Veela had put on him and Malfoy. The most popular theory was that they were going to dream about killing each other every night until they got sick of it. Albus could only hope that was it.

"Rosie couldn't find out much of anything, apparently people have a lot of problems studying Veela magic. She's going to keep trying though." Albus shrugged, doing his best not to look worried. Wizards were never really able to interview Veelas without losing their heads, and women didn't like them because of how much the men did. Veelas were portrayed as vindictive, vain and dangerous by witches, and surreal, mystical goddesses by wizards.

"Anyway, if you lot don't mind, I'm going to go to sleep and get this over with."

Good nights spoken on all sides the four boys settled into sleep, Albus the first to pass out.

)

"Maybe you should just stay up all night, Scorpius." Emmaline Platter suggested seductively, trailing a finger down her boyfriend's chest. They were lounging in their common room and it was nearly eleven. A pretty enough girl with brown hair and lavender eyes she knew how to get man to stand up and take notice with her body, which was lusciously curved and usually readily available to whatever guy she was seeing at the time. "I could help you with that."

Looking down at her without even really paying attention, Scorpius was not amused. "Just go to bed why don't you?" He'd had people annoying him all day and now having to deal with her pathetic seduction techniques were just icing on one disgusting cake.

Pouting, it was obvious she didn't like that idea in the least. Since brains or even common sense weren't her strong points, her sex appeal was her main selling point. That she really wanted to land Malfoy and through him his family fortune also played a part in having her try again rather than give up as most sensible people would.

"There's no need to be mean. I'm just trying to help you, you know. You should be mad at Preppy Potter, or at the very least planning how to pay him and that vicious harpy back for all this."

Giving her a 'how stupid are you' look Scorpius wondered not for the first time why he bothered to keep her around. Sure she was decent in bed, but outside it she was about as bright as a Niffler. He was also well aware that a lot of his attraction to her was his money, but if she thought she stood a chance there she was even dumber than a Niffler. "She was a Veela, not a harpy. Big difference."

Glaring at him Emmaline got to her feet, hands going to her hips as she looked down at him, still lounging on the couch like he didn't have a care in the world, which just pissed her off more. "Well, if this is the way you're going to be I hope you wind up screaming in the night like a little girl. Good night, assehole."

Turning on her heels the Slytherin girl flounced out of the room with all the drama of a true diva.

Not really sad to see her go, and knowing how easy she was to talk into bed if he wanted to, Scorpius saw no reason to respond to or care about her leaving. Though she did have a point about it being night, it was getting close to eleven thirty after all and he had morning classes to worry about. NEWT classes were not for the weak of mind or heart.

Hopping up off the couch Scorpius strolled out of the dimly lit common room and up to his own without a care in the world. He wasn't worried, he could handle whatever that Veela thought she could throw at him. Nightmares? Please, he was a Slytherin for Merlin's sake. He caused nightmares, he didn't get them.

Not saying a word to his only roommate, since there were few Slytherins that chose to go all the way to their final year, Scorpius ignored his already snoring roommie and getting changed was in bed and asleep before the clock in their room struck twelve.

It was at twelve o'clock precisely that the Veela's spell came into affect and the dreams of Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy merged, became one, and took a turn that neither could have anticipated.

If they had both would have employed the Killing Curse…on themselves.

)

The room was nice and spacious, a teenage boy's bedroom obviously, though there was no real light in the room to give more than shadowy impressions. The bed was a large, king sized four poster bed, which was covered in a green and gold checkered quilt, the pillows and sheets echoing the color scheme.

Laying on that bed, dressed only in black boxers, was Albus Potter, settled on top of the covers with a snitch in hand, playing with it by releasing it then snatching it out of the air again before it could get out of his arm's reach. The light from the window played over a golden body tanned from hours spent outdoors practicing Quidditch without a shirt on with his cousins and siblings, plus helping his godfather Hagrid with his game keeping chores when at school. His raven back hair was a little shaggy and to his chin, his hair framing his brilliant green eyes and a finely boned face. He was considered very handsome with his clothes on, edging towards gorgeous with them off. On his right shoulder was his tattoo of the crest of Gryffindor, a present to himself on his seventeenth birthday.

When the door opened and someone slipped in, a small, knowing smile crossed Albus's face as he let the snitch go and made no effort to retrieve it as it took off in search of a place to hide.

The man who closed the door softly behind him was tall, a little taller than Albus and slighter in comparison to Albus's more muscular build. The new arrival was also paler in body and in features, his skin showing no hint of a tan and his hair such a light blond that it looked white in summer. His eyes were a foggy grey, darkening now as he took in the form lounging so casually on the bed before him, just waiting for him.

Scorpius Malfoy moved towards the bed with a feline grace, seeming to stalk towards Albus like a cat approaching its unknowing prey.

But this prey was perfectly aware of his hunter's presence and settled quite comfortably against his headboard as he folded his arms in front of him. "Took you long enough to get here." Albus informed him in a low voice, the hint of a smile still on his lips.

"Sneaking into the house of the head of the Aurors wasn't easy. Your father put some very interesting wards around this place." Scorpius informed the Gryffindor dryly as he took off his shirt and casually threw it on the floor as he set one knee down on the bed, crawling on his hands and knees up Albus's body until his body completely covered the Gryffindor's. Balanced on his hands Scorpius leaned forward to nip the lush bottom lip just begging for attention. "Just see how you fare against our family manor's security before you complain."

"And will you lock me up in your dungeon if I take too long?" Albus wanted to know as he slid his hands down Scorpius's back, his hands disappearing under the fabric of Scorpius's trousers so that he could slide him hands over Scorpius's ass before raking his nails back up them, grinning rather wickedly as the muscles under his nails tightened and flexed.

"Damn right I will." Scorpius informed him huskily as rubbed his hips against Albus's, making it clear how aroused and ready he already was. "And keep you at my mercy until you die from the pleasure."

"Sounds good to me." Capturing the lips over his Albus proceeded to kiss the hell out of him, grounding his own hips against Scorpius's to make his desire and urgent intentions clear.

Understanding Scorpius ravished Albus's lips right back while he reached down to deal with Albus's boxers, sliding them down off the man's hips before getting to working dealing with his own until they were both naked with nothing but heat and sweat between them. Just the way they liked it.

)

Mouths making a sexy pop when Scorpius finally relinquished his hold over Albus's now thoroughly bruised lips, Scorpius quickly moved on to nibble his way down his lover are quivering body. Albus's neck, chest, were licked, sucked on and bitten before the Slytherin turned his attention further south, closing his teeth around an already hard nipple, sucking hard on it as he held it captive while Albus groaned his approval.

While Scorpius's mouth played with his nipples Albus was far from being passive. Sliding a hand down the Slytherin's toned chest Albus's reach wasn't quite able to reach his goal between Scorpius's legs given the height difference between them, but he could massage the toned six pack just above it, making it clear that Scorpius could have his hands on him if he was willing to move up just a little.

Which he was. As soon as Scorpius moved back up to recapture Albus's lips Albus's hand traveled down to take him in his calloused hand, working him over hard and rough since that was always Scorpius's preference, especially when it had been so long since they'd been together. Tongues duelling each other Scorpius eagerly thrusted into Albus's hand, pulling away only to request more pressure before going back to his feasting, calling a halt only when he'd reached his limit. He was coming inside his lover, not his hand.

Spreading Albus's legs so that he was between them Scorpius stared into his lover's face, taking dark satisfaction from the other man's dilated eyes, flushed skin and heaving chest. Licking his lips Scorpius leaned over to lap up a bead of sweat trailing down Albus's chest.

"Scorpius." Albus groaned, his voice husky and demanding as he grabbed onto Scorpius's shoulders. "Now, dammit. Don't make me wait."

Rather than answering with words Scorpius lifted one of Albus's legs up and then moved in to drive himself into his lover in one hard, fast thrust, going all the way to the hilt as their bodies slammed together.

"That what you want, Al?" Scorpius purred, drawing out a little before thrusting back slowly inside his lover, his hands spreading Albus's legs for even deeper penetration.

Arching into the thrusts Albus's eyes were at half mast as he bit down hard on his lower lip. "Merlin, yes."

The two groaning in unison, Albus's fingers dug into Scorpius's straining shoulders hard enough to draw blood as the blond kept up the fierce pace without mercy, working himself deeper yet so that they were both mindless to anything but each other and the climax they were chasing each other towards at break neck speed.

They came together in mind blowing pleasure, hanging on tightly as wave after wave of their orgasms took them over and left them spent and panting in each others arms. Exactly where they wanted to be.


	2. Day Two: Under

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put all characters in. Everything else belongs to someone else and that's the way the author wants it. Thanks so much for reading, hope you enjoy this latest chapter!

Day 2: Under

Rosie really did try to sleep that night, but worrying about her cousin kept her up, her failure to find him answers weighing on her like a ton of bricks. Finally, at about four in the morning, she couldn't take the suspense and guilt anymore. Dressing for the day Rosie quickly slipped out of her room, nearly bashing her cousin Lily in the head in the process. Stopping the door from slamming into the other girl's head just in time, Rosie gave her an apologetic look before backing out to carefully close it behind her.

"Couldn't sleep?" Lily whispered, still dressed in her robe and pajamas. She looked as exhausted as Rosie was, having spent a lot of the night pacing or staring at her bed's canopy.

"Let's go see if he's awake." Rosie hissed back, knowing instinctively that Lily was awake for the same reason. Neither would be able to calm down until they saw for themselves with their own eyes that their loved one had survived whatever the night had brung.

Together the two girls headed down the winding stairs and into their common room, the boys dormitories their destination. Both of them paused however, when they caught sight of a lone figure sitting at one of the chairs writing away, the sound of his quill on paper alerting them to his presence. He was wrapped up in a familiar red and gold quilt, one of many quilts their grandmother made them regularly. Al.

Hurrying over to stand in front of him they both gasped in shock when he looked up from his writing to meet their gazes. His eyes looked bruised, his skin pale and sickly looking. He was dressed for the day, and just above his collar the girls caught sight of more bruising, these less dark but obviously new.

Hurrying to either side of him the girls hugged him, both wincing when he just let them, not returning the gesture. Rosie's eyes wandering down to the piece of parchment in front of him her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as she took in the first couple sentences. "Al…why does that say it's your last will and testament?"

"Because it is." Was his curt response. "If Malfoy doesn't kill me in," And here he cold bloodedly consulted his watch, "two hours and seventeen minutes, I just might save him the trouble. Is there anything in particular either of you want?"

Of course their reaction was to demand to know what had happened, but Albus wasn't about to tell them anything. He was barely functioning as it was. What HAD happened last night, he wondered, tuning them out. It had to have been a dream, but he'd woken up believing with every fiber of his being that he'd awake at the family townhouse with Malfoy asleep beside him. Malfoy. Closing his eyes Albus couldn't stop the images that rushed into his mind, every touch and kiss, what it had felt like when the other man, his so called enemy, had thrusted inside him and-by Merlin. How could this have happened?

"Did he hurt you?" Lily pressed, not about to be ignored. "Is that where the bruises on your neck came from?"

Hand automatically going to protectively cup his neck Albus honestly didn't know what to tell her. There were marks all over his torso and neck; he'd seen them in the mirror earlier after his shower. It was as if the Veela had wanted to make sure that he wouldn't be able to dismiss or deny what had happened. Had Malfoy hurt him? No, he couldn't say that the other man had. What had happened in that dream or whatever it was had been consensual and the marks were of passion, not violence or dark intent. They'd been themselves in the dream, yet themselves who apparently wanted each other more than they wanted to draw their next breath. Albus literally felt divided, who he'd been the day before and the man he'd become overnight who wanted desperately to seek a certain Slytherin out for morning nookie. How was he going to face him?

)

Scorpius was waiting for Albus in front of the Great Hall. There was no one around him, as he was giving off the sort of vibes that had people parting like he was Moses and they the sea. His grey eyes seemed to scream violent intent and no one was stupid enough to approach him.

Leaning back against the stone wall, his body braced to spring, Scorpius felt a shiver of awareness go up his spine, his body somehow knowing instinctively that HE had finally arrived. Turning his head slightly Scorpius took in the crowd of Weasleys and Potter encircling Albus like a protective shield, all of them looking ready to hex him at the least provocation. Eyes meeting Potter's Scorpius felt the air crackle and knew that the dream had not been his alone.

"Draw your wand, Potter." Pulling his own out Scorpius pointed the wand in Albus's direction, his intent clear.

"Wait." The closest to Albus in height Louis Weasley put himself between the Slytherin and his older cousin, praying it wouldn't be the last thing he ever did. "Rosie has a plan."

While Scorpius wondered how many Weasleys he'd have to kill before getting to Potter, Rosie quickly explained before he followed through on his mental musings. "Look, we don't know what happened; Albus has made it clear that it's going to stay between the two of you. What I do know is that there are Memory charms that can get rid of whatever you dreamed and if not that, a Pensieve or something like it. If you kill him, Malfoy, it won't help you. You'll just end up in Azkaban, forced to relive last night until you go mad. Is that really what you want?"

The idea of that fate had what little color Scorpius had regained leaving his cheeks. He couldn't imagine hell being worse than that. Damn, he couldn't kill Potter and the Weasley girl had a point. There was always a memory charm which would work well enough. So long as last night stayed between them there was no reason for blood to be shed. Yet. Returning his wand to his robes Scorpius was too depressed to even be amused at his audiences' obvious relief.

"You tell ANYONE about this, Potter and I will KILL you."

"Same goes." Was Albus's feelings on the matter. As it was, even with the prospect of memory charms, Albus was sure he was going to need to spend galleons on therapy after all this. No charm would be strong enough to completely erase the horrors.

"Now lets all go inside, shall we?" Rosie suggested, wanting to get Al as far away from the Slytherin as possible. "We have classes after this but once I have a free period I'll talk to Madam Pomfrey. So far the library's been a bust but maybe she'll know something about dreams where wounds from them transfer and appear in reality."

"Wounds?" Hugo repeated, this being news to him.

"Albus has bruises on his neck and you saw the way he was walking earlier before we crowded in on him." Rosie reminded her little brother.

"You too?" Immediately regretting the comment Scorpius shoved his hands in his pockets, not wanting to think about why Potter would be walking funny.

"What would you have bruises from?" Albus demanded to know, also immediately regretting it. He really, really didn't want to go there.

Sensing this Scorpius was feeling pissed off enough to pour salt on Potter's wounds. Deliberately meeting Albus's gaze Scorpius withdrew his hands from his pockets to point to his shoulder blades. He'd awoken with five red, deep crescents on either side, marks created when a certain someone had orgasmed under him, digging his nails in with the force of his climax.

Getting the reference after a moment Albus paled, than slapping a hand over his eyes demanding that someone get him to their table before wands were drawn.

)

Later on during Transfiguration class Scorpius covertly watched Albus, hating himself for doing it. How was it, he wondered, that his mind could still want Albus Potter's demise while his body wanted to cross the classroom and get very up close and personal with the Gryffindor. His body and mind were now at war, hating each other as much as they'd both once hated Potter.

It was those damn eyes of his. Scorpius had never noticed how green they were, how firey and full of life they could be. It was those eyes that had haunted his thoughts since he'd awoken at one in the morning, covered in sweat and reaching for someone who wasn't there. In those emerald eyes he'd seen himself stripped bare of everything that made him the man he was, his wealth, looks and social status. He'd been just a man, but a man who could make those eyes burn not just with lust and passion, but with trust and need. They hadn't been scratching an itch or having sex for the hell of it. They'd needed each other more than air or magic. They'd been magic together. He'd never been wanted the way he'd been last night, hadn't known he would want to be. But now he burned to see those eyes look at him like that again. Thought that there wasn't much he wouldn't do to make that happen. And he hated that fact.

Mentally cursing himself for his thoughts and desires Scorpius turned his attention to the professor, determined to distract himself from everything. Unfortunately the professor was going on one of his familiar tangents, all about how important it was to not only say the spell correctly but to at the same time move the wand the same way. How elementary was that? Elementary. Eyes narrowing thoughtfully Scorpius mentally began to formulate a plan. It was incredibly simple and probably wouldn't work, but if he'd learned anything in his seventeen years it was that one should never discount anything. Sometimes simple was best.

Before he could think better of it Scorpius quickly pulled out a scrap piece of parchment and scrawled a quick message on it. Folding the note into the shape of a bird Scorpius waited until the teacher's back was turned before using his wand to send the bird flying across the room to land in front of a surprised Potter.

Picking up the bird Potter quickly unfolded it and read its contents, thinking it over for a good minute before carefully looking over in Scorpius's direction and nodding. Albus too doubted that one of them simply staying awake all night would work, but it was worth a shot. He also realized that if anyone would dream tonight it would be him, since Scorpius was the one staying awake. But the Slytherin had come up with the whole idea and Albus knew his opponent well enough to know that now was not the time to pull the snake's tail.

Merlin willing, this would work and they would both be spared.

)

And so it was that at midnight that night Albus was already fast asleep, a spell casted around his bed to deaden any noises he might make if he was indeed to dream again of Scorpius. Scorpius, awake in his common room at the first chime of the clock for midnight, found himself falling into a trance like state as soon as the final chime rang out, signaling that midnight had arrived once more.

The dream began in the Prefect's Bathroom, Albus doing lazy laps around the pool-like tub while multicolored bubbles frothed and water poured down from the bath's many faucets. Slicking his hair back at the sound of the bathroom door being opened Albus turned to swim over to the edge of the tub, leaning his elbows on the tiled sill as he watched Scorpius lock the door behind him.

"Already occupied." Albus pointed out dryly, his small smile suggesting that he had been expecting the company and wasn't the least put out by the intrusion.

Rather than answering Scorpius walked over to a nearby counter and began stripping off his clothing, seeming to ignore Albus as he removed his robes, tie and vest. Neatly folding them on the granite top they were soon joined by his shirt after he quickly dispatched of his shoes and socks. Standing in only his trousers Scorpius showed no hesitation losing those as well, commando underneath.

Naked Scorpius turned back to face Albus, relishing the look in those green eyes as they looked him over from head to toe, obviously taking a great deal of pleasure from the view. Climbing the short steps leading up to the tub Scorpius took a seat on top of the rim, dangling his legs into the heated water as he looked over at Albus. "I'm surprised you can stay afloat given how much you ate tonight."

Grinning Albus ducked under the water, resurfacing directly in front of Scorpius, his hands moving to separate Scorpius's legs so that he could move between them. Nuzzling his cheek against Scorpius's inner thigh, the Gryffindor's eyes were full of wicked promise when they looked up to meet Scorpius's gaze. "Lucky you, I'm still hungry. And I know just what I want to get my mouth around." And that being said Albus turned his head and took Scorpius's erection into his mouth, not even bothering to tease as he sought to bring his lover to a quick, brutal climax. He just wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Eyes practically rolling back in his head Scorpius's hands automatically latched onto the tiles beneath him, holding onto them for dear life least he collapse from the outrageous heat and pleasure Albus's mouth was giving him, sending his senses reeling and his body heading for spontaneous combustion of the best kind. When he could take no more, his climax imminent, Scorpius reached out with one shaky hand and tugged on Albus's seal slick hair, roughly demanding the other man turn him loose.

Not about to be denied Albus simply reached out and digging his hands into Scorpius's sides forced the blonde's hips to thrust into his mouth, allowing him to take Scorpius even deeper into his eager mouth against his wishes. Ignoring the pain/pleasure of Scorpius's tugs on his hair Albus tuned out all of Scorpius's gasping demands and refused to turn the man loose until Scorpius came with a strangled cry, his own name on the Slytherin's lips as Scorpius shuddered and panted for air, Albus's hands the only thing keeping the other man upright.

Keeping a firm grip on his lover until he was sure Scorpius had recovered enough to handle it, Albus slowly let go and deliberately licking his lips as slowly as possible, met Scorpius's heated gaze as he stepped away, lazily leaning into a backstroke as he swam away towards the other side of the tub.

Eyes following every move Albus made Scorpius kept the Gryffindor in his sights while he recovered from the ruthless orgasm, his chest heaving and his mind plotting as he watched the Gryffindor return to his laps as though nothing had happened. As soon as his plans were mentally in place and his course laid out Scorpius slid fluidly into the water, immediately going under so that his approach would be undetectable thanks to the bath's froth. Heading towards Albus's legs with the same focus as Jaws approaching his latest target Scorpius surged out of the water, slapping down hands on either side of Albus to trap him up against the tub's wall.

Staring into the stormy grey eyes that warned of the flurries to come, Albus wasn't the least cowed as he deliberately slid his hands up Scorpius's chest to wrap them around the Slytherin's neck, leaning in close so that they were standing chest to chest.

"Something wrong?" Albus asked innocently, only just able to resist the urge to lean in and kiss that snarling mouth above his.

"You're going to pay for that. You know that, don't you?"

Oh he knew it all right; his body was quivering with anticipation of what was to come. His breathing changing to pants Albus's eyes were alight with eagerness as he waited to see just what his 'punishment' was going to be.

Lowering his head to place his lips against Albus's ear Scorpius's voice was laced with dark intentions as he commanded Albus to turn around. Moving back just enough to allow Albus to give him his back Scorpius moved back into place as soon as the Gryffindor complied, pressing Albus up against the unforgiving tile so that the man had nowhere to go or escape to. Now the tables were turned and he was far less merciful.

Knowing he would need the help it was Albus's turn to use the edge of the tiles for support, propping himself up on his elbows while looking over his shoulder at Scorpius with heated anticipation, his body ablaze from the look in Scorpius's eyes alone.

Removing his hands from the tiles Scorpius lowered them to settle them on Albus's hips, digging his fingers in as he rubbed his returned erection between Albus's legs, smiling wickedly at the sounds the Gryffindor made as he squirmed over the teasing, trying to get more. But teasing wasn't what Scorpius had in mind at all.

Once more placing his mouth against the sensitive shell of Albus's ear Scorpius issued his final dark promise. "When I get through with you tonight you won't be able to sit a broom for a week."

Mouth opening to loudly protest this Albus's words died on a shocked cry of pleasure as Scorpius's hands shifted the angle of his body and roughly forced him down onto the Slytherin's erection, the thrust rough and without warning, showing no consideration for him as he continued the frantic, hard pace thrusts.

Blood in his eyes, driven beyond reason, Scorpius's vision hazed and blurred so that all he could see, all he could want, was their climax. And when it hit it hit like a hurricane, overtaking them so that all they could do was hang onto something and pray they lived through the fast, molten hot ride that melted their bones and made sweat rain down off their bodies like the water around them.

Revenge, Scorpius thought much later, never felt so good.


	3. Day Three: Punishment

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put all the poor characters in. Everything else belongs to someone else and they probably want to keep it that way. Thanks for reading, please review and let me know what you think!

Day Three: Punishment

Matt Tringle wasn't overly surprised to find a very traumatized Scorpius Malfoy in the common room when he snuck back into their dorms after a late night rendezvous with a very attractive Hufflepuff. Walking over Matt took a seat beside his best friend and took in Scorpius's face with sympathy. "Your plan to stay awake didn't work, huh?" It was only two in the morning after all; he couldn't look this bad from a little sleep deprivation.

The best Scorpius could manage was a quick shake of his head.

Neither of them was the affectionate type, so Matt just sat back and waited to see if his friend wanted to talk it through before they headed back to their rooms.

Appreciating the gesture Scorpius just didn't feel like talking to anyone, even his one and only real friend. The others were his entourage, the people he had around him because of his status and wealth. He didn't trust or care about the others, but Matt mattered. Ironic really, since Matt was one of the few Muggle-borns to ever get into Slytherin. But, as Matt liked to say, when you came from a long line of used car salesmen, Slytherin was the only place for you.

"Are you and Potter going to kill each other in the morning?" Matt asked, making conversation.

"I don't think we're going to be able to stand to look at the each other long enough for that." He didn't even want to think about wands or anything remotely phallic for a long time.

Watching his friend closely Matt figured he could keep playing dumb or play on the fact that they were best friends and risk seriously pissing off Scorpius instead of helping him. But this was probably something one needed to talk out, and who else would Scorpius trust enough to talk to?

"These nightmares, you aren't fighting with Potter at all, are you? She was serious when she said make love, not war, wasn't she?" Watching the eyes carefully Matt knew Scorpius well enough to see he'd hit the bulls eye. "Don't worry; I wasn't planning to say anything to anyone. I just wanted you to know that I figured it out and that if you needed to talk about it I would listen. I mean hey, it's not like we haven't talked about girls we've banged before, right? This wouldn't be that different when you think about it."

"How the bloody hell did you-"

"Figure it out? Well it really wasn't that hard to figure out, mate. I mean letting you two dream about beating the shit out of each other wouldn't be much of a punishment, now would it? And Veelas, bless their evil hearts, are all about seducing a man into being an idiot and doing things he would never normally do." Now Matt couldn't prevent a small smirk. "That and I got a good look at Potter's neck yesterday, seeing as I was sitting behind him in Charms. Those were definitely hickeys decorating his neck."

Groaning Scorpius dropped his head in his hands.

"And since you're already depressed as hell you should know that my roomie was delighted I was going to be out because he was expecting a visit from Emmaline. Apparently she thinks to make you jealous."

"I could care less about that." Going through a mid life crisis at the age of seventeen was way more important than who Emmaline was currently screwing.

"Good for you." Pleased Matt patted his friend's shoulder. "She was way too skanky, even for someone like me. The woman may have a mouth like a vacuum cleaner according to my roomie, but sometimes a guy just has to rise above that and show he's got some standards."

"Vacuum cleaner? Wasn't that that thing your mum was using to clean the carpets when I visited you last summer?"

"Yep."

Thinking over the analogy Scorpius gave a rough chuckle, which quickly died since his next thought was that Potter had a far more talented mouth. Oh boy, here come the visuals again, Scorpius thought as he dropped his head back in his hands, his body reacting to the memories of what the Gryffindor had done to his body only an hour before. He was never going to be able to look at the other man again without thinking of those moments when Potter had refused to let him go, forcing him to let him take all of him. The knowing and pleasure in Albus's eyes as he'd worked him over until all he could do was-

God, now he was getting a hard on just thinking about it.

"Well at least you're getting naked with someone who's good looking." Matt offered, trying to look for the bright side of things. "I mean think how much worse it would be if she'd cursed you and Goyle or Manser."

"You think he's good looking?" Scorpius repeated, his eyes narrowing.

"Okay, and now you're looking at me like a guy who's caught me eyeing his girlfriend's tits." Watching the horror of that dawn on Scorpius's face Matt couldn't help but egg him on a little, just to see just how Scorpius's perspective of Potter was changing. "And what I meant is that the man is as popular with the girls as you and I for a reason. He's seriously built for one thing, and his face isn't bad either. He's as popular with the ladies as I am too, I've heard them gossiping about him enough to know he's considered quite a catch bedroom wise."

"Is that so?" It was humiliating as hell, but there was a part of Scorpius that wanted to find every girl the Gryffindor had ever put his hands on and jinx them beyond human recognition. See if he wanted them then, Scorpius thought maliciously.

"Well I suppose you would know better than I."

"Shut up before I hex you."

)

Waving his team off Albus waited unto the last team mate had left the pitch before he dropped to his knees, threw his Firebolt Phoenix away from him, then crumpled into the soft grass with no intention of getting up in the near future. Practice had been pure torture and if he couldn't catch the snitch in record time in two days he was very afraid that he might just call in sick. As captain and seeker he'd managed to get through the practice but only by standing up on his broom instead of astride it when he led them through drills. That had worked until he'd nearly been thrown off his broom too many times by bludgers sensing weakness. That and the others were asking too many pointed question about it.

Absently looking at his watch Albus noted that he had half an hour until breakfast, which had always been a good reason to run around like a maniac getting changed and showered after practice in order to get the best food first. At the moment, his Gran's pancakes could be in front of him and he didn't think he could manage a single bite. But he did need to get up and meet Scorpius, because he needed to know if he was going to enjoy a dream or sleep deprivation tonight.

Getting stiffly to his feet Albus slowly made his way off the pitch, cursing the lower half of his body in English and in French. What the hell had Malfoy been thinking, Albus mentally fumed as he made his way towards the castle to change. He'd only been having guy sex for two days; he was practically a virgin in all this. You didn't treat virgins like this! Though given the sorts of girls the Slytherin hung out with Albus had some doubts as to whether the man even knew any, much less ever deflowered one. Well at least now Albus knew why the men in his family had always advised him and his younger male relatives to follow a ladies first policy when it came to women and sex. If any of his aunts or his mum had been in his shoes right now mass homicide would have followed a sensitive anatomy part being damaged beyond possible magical repair.

Unfortunately, Albus had a feeling a Veela would know to put in some sort of dream clause, just in case, that made it a permanent affliction if one person killed or castrated the other. No, he was going to have to suck this one up and survive the next five days even if it killed him. But there had to be some way to make Malfoy pay, some way to control and manipulate the dreams so that he got the worst of it. If it was force of mind and desire, Albus had no doubts he could win over Malfoy in the state he was currently in.

But even if it was possible, how would he go about punishing the other man? They were going to have to have sex; there was no ifs ands or buts unless last night's experiment had worked on Malfoy's end. Since he was rapidly becoming a pessimistic bastard, Albus didn't see himself getting that lucky. That meant he needed to come up with a course of action, a way of traumatizing Scorpius in a way that no memory charm could ever completely heal the mental wounds.

Unfortunately this was harder than it sounded because Albus was not by nature a vicious person. He wasn't even that mean. Besides, Malfoy was a Slytherin; he would probably get off on the S&M stuff. Not to mention he didn't want to risk the Slytherin returning that favour in any shape or form. Shuddering at the thought Albus was depressed to think that maybe so far he'd been getting off easy.

Thinking about it all the way up to his dorms it was a book one of the girls was reading in their common room that gave him just the idea he needed.

)

"Well that's answering a question I was too smart to ask you." Matt noted as he stood outside the Great Hall with Scorpius just before breakfast, watching as Albus Potter made his way over to them with the slow, measured precision of an old man. Potter was looking a lot like Scorpius had the day before in that he was radiating violent, barely contained fury. You could practically see a ten foot high red lion roaring its head off while shooting out golden flames at everyone around him.

"And what question was that?" Scorpius asked, unable to take his eyes off this Potter. This was a new side of the man he'd never seen or thought could exist. This could be interesting.

"Which one of you was taking the bottom position."

Zeroing in on his target Albus didn't take his eyes off Scorpius for a moment. Marching up to the Slytherin as quickly as he was able to Albus's eyes were green fire as they drilled into Scorpius's. Stopping right in front of him Albus only had one question. "Did you dream last night?"

"As soon as the clock struck twelve I fell into a trance and woke up an hour later. Uhm...water?" That seemed a safe way to find out whether or not they'd shared a dream again despite their attempt to bypass it.

Nodding grimly Albus pulled out his wand and held it out to a very surprised Matt. "Hold that for a minute."

As soon as it was in the Slytherin's hand Albus reached out and shocked the hell out of everyone by literally picking Scorpius up by the shoulders, slamming the Slytherin up against the wall a good two feet off the ground. Muscles bulging under the strain of Scorpius's weight, Albus's voice was slow and measured as he issued his dark promise with what little control he had left. "Tonight, you're the one who's going to sleep and you better pray to whatever dark god you believe in that I stay awake, or tonight I am going to scar you for life if it's the last thing I do."

Dropping the Slytherin back on his feet Albus snatched his wand out of other guy's hand and walked off with as much dignity as he had left.

)

The dream began at midnight, the setting being the dark room of a Slytherin dorm room. The only light came from two green candles lit on either side of the door, providing just enough light for them to find their way to in case they needed a washroom. There were only two four poster bed in the room, with both occupants fast asleep when the door to their room slowly opened with a single figure sliding in before closing the door behind him without sound. Using a non verbal spell the silent intruder quickly had one Slytherin tie in his hand to join the red and gold one already there.

Ignoring the other man in the room the dark shape had interest only in the man sprawled out on his back with one hand under his pillow and the other under his head. Since it was the Slytherin's wand hand that was under the pillow his observer thought it likely that the wand was there as well. Such a trusting sort, Scorpius Malfoy was.

And he really didn't have time to waste about the huge number of hang ups the man had, least of all Malfoy's trust issues.

Throwing the two ties into the air the man's wand flashed as he sent both of them shooting like bullets in the direction of the bed, first tying themselves around the walnut headboard's spindles before shooting down to wrap around the wrists of the bed's occupant, pulling him up against the headboard.

Knowing what a light sleeper Scorpius was Albus had his hand over the Slytherin's mouth as soon as the silk ties touched the other man's body.

Waking with a jolt as soon as his wrists were ensnared Scorpius mangled yell was smothered as he suddenly found his head sliding up his pillow so that it touched the cool wood of the headboard, his arms raised and secured above him with something thin and cool. Eyes straining to make out the dark shape of the man currently muffling his cursing, Scorpius's body recognized him before his mind did.

As soon as he was sure Scorpius knew who he was Albus dropped his hand and slid onto the bed, draping himself over his lover as he leaned forward to nip the Slytherin's ear. "Hi."

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Scorpius hissed, feeling naked and exposed thanks to the loud snoring from the other bed, reminding him loudly that they weren't alone.

"You know why I'm here." Albus whispered back, nuzzling his cheek against Scorpius's. "I'm here for some payback."

"You can't be serious."

Albus's chuckle was low and filled with mischief. "Oh aren't I?"

)

While Scorpius watched Albus lifted off the T-shirt he'd been wearing and undid the buckle of his belt, Scorpius hissing orders at him the whole time he lowered his zipper. When those small chores were taken care of Albus, cool as could be, tugged off Scorpius's covers and leaned forward to yank the man's boxers down to his knees before moving in to straddle the now silently furious man, who couldn't see what was going on but could guess from the sounds.

When Albus leaned towards him to trace his lips with his tongue Scorpius turned his head so that his cheek was on the receiving end of the Gryffindor's undeniably talented mouth. "You are out of your mind." Scorpius whispered harshly. "You know how loud you are. He's not that deep a sleeper."

"Who says I'll be the one yelling, since you'll be taking my position this time around."

"I'll be-no. No way. Not happening, Potter."

Putting a hand on either said of Scorpius's face Albus forced the Slytherin's face towards him so that he could kiss him, making it as wet and carnal as he knew how to using every dirty trick Scorpius's mouth had ever taught his own. Only when breath was needed did he lift his head to gasp in some air. His harsh breathes brushing against Scorpius's cheek Albus was smiling as he called attention to the obvious.

"Your body is telling me otherwise, Scorpius."

His own breath coming out in strangled pants Scorpius wasn't about to back down, no matter what his body wanted. "I said no…and I mean no."

"And if I won't take no for an answer?" Albus wanted to know, insistently grinding their hips together, making them both bite back moans of pleasure. "You can feel how much I want you."

"No."

"You're so cruel to me." And this was exactly what he'd known would happen. Scorpius could be so predictable sometimes. "I guess I'll have to get relief elsewhere then." Sitting up Albus made a bigger production of zipping up his pants. "Sorry to have bothered you."

"Wait-what?"

Bingo. Leaning forward Albus placed his forehead against Scorpius's. "Well my hands are pretty talented; or at least you seem to like them well enough. Perhaps it's time I simply employ them to a better use, getting me off instead of you. I'll simply go down to one of the showers and spend a lovely time imagining all the things I could be doing right this minute, all the places I could be touching, licking, getting off. Or I could just do it here, I suppose, if you want to listen in. You might get off too that way."

Scorpius's hard swallow practically echoed against the stone walls surrounding them.

Albus's chuckle certainly did.

Sure that there was no way Scorpius could see one way or another just what he was doing, Albus kept his mouth against the Slytherin's ear to ensure that the other man could hear every gasp and moan he made. The fact that he was the only one knowing what he was or wasn't doing with the hand he'd slid down his chest and under the cotton of his trousers was as much a turn on for him as it was for Scorpius.

No matter how hard he strained his eyes Scorpius couldn't make a damn thing out. The fact that Albus was making all the noises he usual made when being intimately touched didn't help his concentration, or the growing pain of an erection not being dealt with. Every harsh breath, every strangled cry, pretty much everything Albus was doing in general was heating his blood past the boiling point.

"Damn it, Potter."

"You can be part of this, you know, all you have to do is ask." Albus purred, enjoying himself immensely on several levels. Now if only Scorpius would quit dragging his feet before he really did get himself off. That would definitely lessen the fun.

"No."

Time to full out the big guns.

"Fine then. I'll leave and you can explain to your roommate in the morning how you ended up like this. If you don't die from frustration first."

He was trapped, outplayed, and on the verge of begging. Better to give in now than suffer the humiliation of degrading himself further. Clenching his teeth Scorpius was already planning his revenge as he used his feet to kick his boxers the rest of the way down.

"Oh all right. But you're going to pay for this, you know that don't you?"

"Promises, promises."

"And if he wakes up while you're doing me and sees you naked I will have to kill him, which will be your fault."

Grinning in the darkness Albus dealt with his own pants, then moving in between Scorpius's legs leaned forward to brush his lips against Scorpius's. "Then you'll just have to keep my mouth busy so he doesn't hear either of us."

And deepening the kiss Albus quite happily went about insuring that Scorpius would be the one walking stiffly the next morning.


	4. Day Four: Possessive

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters end up in. Everything else belongs to somebody else and that's the way the owners prefer it. Thanks for reading, hope to hear from you soon.

Day Four: Possessive

Sitting side by side on the school bench Scorpius was lost in thought until Matt's loud wolf whistle had him looking up to see who the unlucky recipient of Matt's admiration was. Just his luck, he thought darkly, it was a Weasley.

"Hello, Gorgeous." Grinning as the luscious and undeniably gorgeous Dominique Weasley sauntered over to them Matt's wolf whistle was almost obligatory. She was indeed a thing of beauty.

"I was asked by my cousin to give you this." Holding out a piece of parchment Dominique ignored Matt like he was some ant crawling across her path.

Taking the piece of paper from her Scorpius unfolded it, ignoring his friend's attempts to engage the girl's attention.

_Scorpius,_

_I don't want to be here and I don't think you want to be either. If you want to leave and come back tomorrow meet me in the Front Hall in thirty minutes with your stuff. It has been approved by the Headmaster. If you won't come, don't stay up tonight. Now learned this is dangerous to do._

_Al_

Staring at the words as he made his decision, Scorpius couldn't have said why it was the fact that Potter had addressed it to him by his first name, or that he had signed it as Al rather than Potter or Albus, that made him decide to go and pack.

)

They were dropped off on a dusty dirt road surrounded by fields by Albus's Aunt Fleur, who'd been instrumental in getting them out of Hogwarts for the day. After promising Al to talk to his mother Fleur nodded to Scorpius and then apparated.

"So where are we exactly?" Looking around Scorpius couldn't for the life of him figure out what they were doing here.

"We're about two minutes away from the Burrow. That's where we're going. We'll have the house to ourselves, at least until dinner time. When Aunt Fleur tells my parents I'm here and why they'll come straight here instead of the townhouse."

"And exactly what is she telling him?" Scorpius wanted to know, his eyes narrowing as they began walking down the dusty road. He didn't think Albus would actually let his parents find out the truth, but you could never truly predict the mind of a Potter.

"That we've been turned into insomniacs by a Veela. That we can't sleep well during the night because of weird dreams and so we wanted to come here to get some sleep during the day and relax away from everyone at school and their questions. I have sleeping draughts for us to take tonight so we're out of it by midnight."

"Yeah, about that. Why do we both need to be asleep? You mentioned it in the note."

"Well it turns out, according to my aunt, that in these dreams the three of us have equal control over what happens. But if one of us is awake when the clock strikes midnight then that person forfeits his control and it's just the other person and the Veela at the helm. In other words, the second night you had no control, and last night I had none which is why I couldn't carry out my plans for revenge." Smirking, Albus looked sideways at Scorpius. "But since now I know the second night was my fault I guess it's a good thing you were in charge last night."

"Wait…last night was MY fault?"

"Yup. I mean seriously, you didn't think that was the best revenge I could come up with, did you? I mean I know I'm a Gryffindor and all but I can be vindictive when I set my mind to it. Last night was nowhere near as mentally scarring as I'd planned out. I even did research!"

"Do I want to know what you had planned?"

Albus thought about that for a moment. "No, probably not. Besides, I might need to use it later depending on how the next four days go."

Mind reeling over the idea that he had somehow brought last night on himself Scorpius barely noticed as they made a turn down the lane that would take them to the only two houses in the vicinity. The houses were just coming into view when Scorpius thought of an even more important question to ask that had been nagging him while he'd packed the leather satchel slung over his shoulder.

"Potter…why did you ask me to come here with you?"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that." Shoving his hands in his pockets Albus kept his eyes in front of him as he answered that little land mine. "My aunt appeared during morning Quidditch practice today, apparently Rosie's guilt got to be too much and she went behind my back to ask Aunt Fleur for help. She and I talked for a bit and she explained how only the Veela who cast the spell can undo it, and that we probably were just going to have to tough it out, though she is going to see if she can find the bitch. Anyway, she suggested me coming home for the day to get some rest, and before I knew it I was asking her if she could ask the Headmaster to give you the day off too. It was a knee jerk reaction really. I couldn't believe I'd said it as soon as the words were out of my mouth. The only explanation I can come up with is the whole spilling over into reality thing."

"The what?"

"Well I don't know about you but more than the…marks have spilled over into reality. I don't, or can't see you the same way as I used to because in my mind now you're…I'm not thinking of you as Malfoy. You're becoming Scorpius in my mind, a person separate from that name and all the mental crap I have associated with it. Before, I hated you, in the dreams I…well I…there's positive feelings there. So my present reality is somewhere in between and so it was instinctive…you know…to want to help you out by getting you out of there too."

Scorpius first thought was 'Thank you, Merlin, it's not just me'. The second was wondering just what constituted positive feelings.

"Anyway, it's not like we have to hang out or anything." Embarrassed as hell Albus could only hope he wasn't blushing. "My plans for the day are to beat the heck out of my Gran's garden gnomes and then sleep until dinner time, eat, then probably take the sleeping draft and not wake up until we need to leave tomorrow."

"Garden gnomes?"

"Yeah, we have a really bad infestation, especially since we expanded it three years ago. Well bad for everyone else anyway; I do my best thinking throwing those little buggers around. And boy do I have a lot of thinking to do." He added under his breath.

Surprised Scorpius's eyebrows rose as they came to a stop beside the wall circling the garden in question. "You enjoy throwing around creatures smaller than you who aren't able to defend themselves?"

Guessing at the source of Scorpius's surprise, especially since his family was known supporters of better treatment for other species, Albus chuckled. "It doesn't hurt them and they always find their way back anyway. And they are most definitely not harmless."

"They're what, the size of our feet? What's the worst they can do?"

"I'm thinking a demonstration is in order." Nimbly hopping over the wall Albus turned and grinned, motioning for Scorpius to do the same. "We'll see what you think of them after you've thrown a couple. I plan on pretending they're Veelas, personally."

)

Scorpius soon found out his error in thinking Albus picking on a gnome was akin to stealing candy from a child. The damn things were vicious little brutes and it wasn't long before the air was thick with flying gnomes as they both took evil delight in hurling the swearing, nasty little buggers as far as they could. Pretending they were Veelas, which took a considerable amount of imagination, not only helped them throw them farther but did wonders for their moods. They didn't speak, and they couldn't have said how long they'd been at it before they both heard Albus's name being called.

The two turning their heads they watched two women enter the garden through a gate, the smaller of the two looking terribly worried as she hurried towards Albus who did the same. Watching the woman hug Albus tight, fussing over him while he assured her he would be alright in a few days, Scorpius surmised that this was the grandmother the Potters and Weasleys were always talking about. Turning his attention to the other woman Scorpius got a shock of his own. His first thought was that somehow Bellatrix Lestrange, his grandmother's insane oldest sister, had actually somehow survived the Great Battle. But no, these dark eyes were sane enough as they met his, and she wouldn't be with Al's Gran if she was that sister. This meant she was the other sister, the middle one no one in his family ever talked about.

"Do you know who I am, Scorpius?"

"You're Andromeda Tonks. You're my grandmother's older sister."

"Oh my." Obviously realizing that this was probably the first time that Andromeda had ever spoken to her great nephew, and that Scorpius was there in the first place, it was obvious that Molly Weasley was at a loss as to what she should do or say.

"Basically, Gran, Scorpius and I are in the same mess." Albus hastened to explain; since both women were probably wondering what the hell he was doing at The Burrow. "We...er... well we upset a Veela and so now neither of us has had a decent night's sleep for the last three days. Aunt Fleur talked the Headmaster into letting us leave the school for a day so that we could come here and get some sleep during the day, when the spell isn't in effect. We were trying to exhaust ourselves de-gnoming the garden so we'd be able to sleep until dinnertime."

"A Veela did this to you?" Molly demanded to know, her hands going to her ample hips.

Explaining it as vaguely as possible Albus got across the fact that the spell made them insomniacs, plagued with strange dreams when they could sleep, and stealing their appetites so that they hadn't eaten a decent meal since it happened.

"Well if that's the case you boys both need to head to bed right this instant." Molly decided, giving them the mother look she'd perfected to an art form. The fact that one of them was a Malfoy was overshadowed by the fact that the boy looked just as pale and sickly as her poor Al, and was obviously suffering too. "I'll cook your favorites, Al, so be at the Burrow at seven all right? That should give you boys plenty of time to sleep. Is there anything you would like, young man?" Molly asked, giving Scorpius a questioning look.

Caught off guard Scorpius blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "I like strawberries." Blushing slightly Scorpius motioned to a portion of the garden with a rough jerk of his head. "Those would be fine."

"Well alright then. Now off with you both."

Watching the two go after saying good bye to them Molly couldn't get over the sight of her grandson, the spitting image of Harry, walking side by side with Scorpius Malfoy, the spitting image of Draco Malfoy.

"If it's alright with you, Molly, I'd like to stay for supper." Andromeda said quietly, seeing more than Molly did when she looked at the two. "I'll make him strawberry shortcake; it was a favorite in our house when I was a child."

)

Scorpius woke up in Albus's bed at about six forty, feeling surprisingly well rested as he blinked the sleep from his eyes. Normally he didn't sleep well in strange places, but the room, blankets and pillow had all smelled of its owner, and he had drifted off to sleep almost as soon as his head had hit the pillow. That he found Albus's scent comforting wasn't nearly as disconcerting as it would have been a week ago.

Getting up Scorpius wandered over to his satchel and getting out a fresh set of clothes quickly dressed for the evening, then pulled out his hair comb to set his hair to rights before heading out the door. Albus had taken his brother James's room, but the Gryffindor wasn't there, leading Scorpius to head down to the ground level.

He found Albus in the front hallway, talking to a tall redhead Scorpius recognized as Ginny Potter, Albus's mother. The two turning to look at him at the sound of his footsteps Scorpius nodded his head respectfully. "Mrs. Potter. Sorry to impose on you."

"It's no problem." Smiling at him Ginny wasn't about to judge him until she saw for herself what he was like. Her kids had told her plenty of stories of course, but Albus wouldn't have brought him if he hadn't decided the other man had some redeeming qualities after all. "We were actually just about to come wake you up. Are you ready to head over to my Mum's?"

"Yes ma'am."

The dinner went about as well as a dinner could with a Malfoy at the table. It helped that Albus took his left and his great aunt took his right, effectively protecting him on both sides. The Weasleys were kind enough, and things progressed well enough that he felt okay pigging out on the shortcake his great aunt had apparently made just for him.

After dinner Scorpius got enlisted to play an old card game with the ladies while Albus played chess with his grandfather, again staying close enough that he could reach out and touch Scorpius if either desired it. Of course neither touched, but the connection between them was obvious to the women in the room.

At ten the adults sent the two teenagers to bed, all mentally speculating, even Arthur, about the relationship between the two. Of course he was way behind in the speculating and conclusions drawn by the women already.

Before going to sleep that night Albus had only one request for Scorpius, blushing bright pink as he made it. In thanks for bringing him here, could Scorpius PLEASE let him be able to comfortably mount a broom for the final Quidditch game tomorrow?

"I'll see what I can do." Was all the Slytherin would promise, in his best lord of the manor voice.

)

In the dream they were both in a bedroom, the décor very medieval and cold. The walls were stone and the room was dominated by the fireplace Albus stooped over, poking at the flames with a poker, and the large four poster bed which looked like the ones found at school only bigger.

Getting to his feet Albus brushed off anything that might have gotten on his pants before turning around to face the man reclining in the nearby arm chair, watching him as silently but as intently as the predator he was. "Will there be anything else, Sir?" Dressed in a uniform of black Albus's trousers, shirt, tie and vest were all the sober shade. His hair was even flattened and slicked back, giving him a polished look.

"I think I'm ready to retire for the evening."

Holding out one foot Scorpius said nothing as Albus knelt down on one knee to remove the shoe and sock, then their twins. Getting to his own feet when Albus rose and moved out of the way, Scorpius walked over to stand a couple meters away from the bed, than turned to give Albus a look that had the other man walking over to him without question.

Reaching out Albus undid the buttons of Scorpius's shirt, his head lowered to his task while Scorpius watched him. Once they were all undone Albus walked around him to slide the shirt from Scorpius's body, neatly draping it over his arm before coming back around to undo the belt around Scorpius's waist. Pulling the leather through the loops the belt soon joined the shirt before Albus undid the trouser's hooks and slid the pants down, moving down with them so they didn't touch the ground as he held them up while Scorpius stepped out of them, wearing nothing now.

Standing up Albus placed the last piece of clothing over his arm before turning to look at Scorpius once more, the other man having climbed into bed to recline on top of the covers on his back with his hands behind his head.

"Anything else, Sir?"

"One small problem left to be solved, Potter."

Not looking at the other man Scorpius's pointed gaze drew Albus's own gaze down the length of Scorpius's body until his eyes settled on the 'problem', which was anything but little.

Nodding his understanding Albus quickly deposited the clothing he held over the back of a chair before approaching the bed, sliding onto the covers to sit beside Scorpius. Bracing one hand on the other side of Scorpius's head Albus leaned in to whisper in Scorpius's ear. "And how would you like me to take care of that for you?"

"Lose everything."

Unlike Scorpius's clothes Albus had no compulsion about ditched his clothing over the side of the bed to the floor, unbuttoning his own shirt with a great deal more speed than he'd employed earlier when undressing Scorpius. Tugging his shirt open Albus threw that over his shoulder than slid over to straddle Scorpius. Bracing forward on his hands, Albus's face was as serious as he could make it as he waited for further instruction.

Still lounging on the bed with his hands behind his head Scorpius thought to himself that there was nothing on earth he loved better than bossing Albus Potter around. Knowing that Albus let him do it was the biggest turn on ever.

"Now take me inside of you and ride me."

Green eyes darkening Albus splayed his fingers against Scorpius's stomach and levering up, slowly, inch by inch, arched back and took Scorpius into his body, eyes closing as he worked Scorpius's erection into him as deeply as he could take him.

"Eyes on me." Scorpius hissed, needing to watch those green eyes as they absorbed every shock of pleasure their lovemaking caused.

Green eyes locking on the grey Albus did as ordered, and rode them both to bone dissolving pleasure.

Lying exhausted on top of Scorpius afterwards, Albus made to get up, only to be stopped by Scorpius's arms moving to wrap around his waist, pulling him back into place.

"Stay and keep me warm."

Smiling against Scorpius neck Albus's response was barely a whisper.

"As you wish."


	5. Day Five: Want

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters are put into. Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!

Note: Albus's Quidditch robes are based on the costume designs from the first movies, not the terrible new ones in the terrible sixth.

Early update in celebration of my 25th B-Day!

Day Five: Want

Albus was driving him crazy. Not that that was abnormal, but he was really doing one hell of a job of it as they headed up the Burrow's lane to return to Hogwarts that morning. Scorpius had practically had to drag himself out of bed that morning, the thought of facing Potter after last night ruining any appetite for breakfast he might have had. And then, he'd gotten downstairs, and there was Potter acting like he'd just won a million galleons. The man was practically shouting out goodwill to all vibes and Scorpius couldn't think of a single reason why he should.

"You're awfully quiet." Albus commented, stopping the merry whistling under his breath long enough to shoot Scorpius a questioning look. When he'd snuck into his bedroom earlier that morning to get changed Scorpius had looked peacefully asleep and hadn't stirred even once. He'd sure woken up in a mood though.

"Why the hell are you so damn happy?"

"Why shouldn't I be happy?" Albus returned, just as confused as Scorpius.

"Because of last night, you moron!"

Blinking it took Albus a moment to see things from Scorpius's point of view. "Ah. Well you see, if you knew me better, you'd know that I'm a very adaptable person. Once I have a clear course of action in my head and accept what I can't change, I pretty much revert back to normal behavior. Yesterday and this morning while I was running laps I got everything about this mess sorted out in my head and so now I'm cool with it."

"You're cool with it." Scorpius repeated, staring at Albus like he'd grown two heads. "How can you be cool with it?"

"Well there were three main things that were freaking me out about this and now they don't so much anymore." Since Scorpius was still giving him looks Albus figured he better elaborate. "Look, you and I have had sex four times and we're going to get it on three more before this is over. I can't change that and me agonizing over it isn't going to help us any. So one, I've decided to just get over the fact that it's with you and enjoy the fact that I'm having great sex at all. The second problem was how the whole thing was screwing with my perception of you, but I'm okay with that now too. Me seeing you as a somewhat decent human being is probably a good thing. The third was wondering if I was bi given the fact that I'm enjoying the guy sex, but I decided that doesn't matter either. My family and friends will love me even if I am and that just gives me more of a dating pool to work with."

"And how many times have you taken a bludger to the head again?"

Rolling his eyes Albus wasn't the least surprised by the Slytherin's reaction. "And you freaking out, skipping breakfast, and being generally nasty is a better way to handle things?"

"How can you be fine with what we did last night? The way I treated you. Why the hell does that not piss you off?"

Raising an eyebrow Albus had to smirk a little. "I guess that would bother a prude like you. Seriously, Malfoy, in the grand world of kink, that was nothing. The whole servant/master thing is old school standard. Besides, if you haven't noticed, the one thing all the women in my life have in common is their love of bossing the men in their lives around. It's nothing new for me."

"I am not a prude." Color riding high on his cheeks Scorpius was downright mortified. "If I was last night wouldn't have gone the way it had."

The look Albus sent Scorpius's way said plainly that he wasn't buying it. "Its how last night went down that I KNOW you're a prude. I was yours to command and you didn't even begin to take advantage of that. Seriously, you only take the top position in this because you're too much of a control freak to do otherwise."

"I AM NOT A CONTROL FREAK!"

"Yes, you are. Somewhere there is a land called Control-topia, and you are their king."

The sound Scorpius made was close to a growl.

Laughing Albus shook his head as they headed up the road towards where the protective shields around his home ended. "Look, just accept it and move on. There are worse hang ups to have in the grand scheme of things."

Fuming over all this Scorpius did what was in his nature and lashed out. "Well even if I was, it's better than being some laid back, spineless boy toy for overbearing women."

That had Albus giving him his full attention.

"You do realize that I am at least ten times stronger physically than you, right?" Albus asked, not so much offended as amused that Scorpius actually thought that of him. "Because we might be even enough in a duel, but I would totally own you in a bare knuckle brawl. I would make you my bitch without even having to put that much effort into it. Seriously, if I had an ego half the size of yours, you'd be on the ground bleeding for the spineless toy crack."

"You would-"

The look Albus shot in his direction had Scorpius shutting his mouth as a cold shiver went up his spine. The look in those green eyes promised a demonstration of physical prowess if provoked, and Scorpius couldn't shake the feeling Albus would wait until after midnight to prove it. Besides, if he was honest, he knew damn well Albus was right. It was one of the things that made the sex between them so damn hot. Making that incredible, perfectly scuplted body quiver and shudder under him, surrender to him and his will…Potter wasn't the only one thinking that maybe they were having the greatest sex ever because they were having it with a guy instead of a woman. Or more specifically, because they were doing it with the other.

He just wasn't taking the idea nearly as well.

They had apparated to the outskirts of Hogwarts before Scorpius spoke again, too curious to maintain his stubborn silence. "I just have one last question for you, and then hopefully we'll talk to each other as little as possible for the next three days."

Not buying that for a minute Albus just shrugged, looking over to give the Slytherin his full attention. "What's the question?" He was actually starting to find the workings of Scorpius's mind rather endearing, as well as amusing.

"It really doesn't bother you to be bossed around? I mean in general. Don't you get sick of it?"

"I follow the Arthur Weasley code." Albus explained, grinning at Scorpius as he resisted the urge to wink. "Which, to those not in the knowing, is a good way to get through life with the least amount of hassle. We don't mind people bossing us around because we tend to be too easy going and laid back for our own good. We NEED bossy people to tell us what to do when it comes to the small stuff. Really, I think Grandpa would be at a loss without Gran around to tell him what to think and why he should think it. And there is a major benefit to the code which is usually overlooked by bossy people like you."

"And that is?"

"When you spend most of your time playing the supporting role and peacemaker, people notice when you take a stand. When my Grandpa puts his foot down about something his word is law and NO ONE questions it. When we really want something our way we get it by virtue of the fact that we let people have their way all the other times. I can count on one hand with digits to spare the number of times I've really wanted something and not gotten it. When I set my mind to it, it's as good as mine."

Scorpius had to raise an eyebrow at that.

Grin widening Albus stuck his hands in his pockets. "Seriously. That's why I know that in an hour I'm going to fly out onto a Quidditch pitch with my team and decimate the Ravenclaw team. There isn't a doubt in my mind, because I want it that badly. Today's my last game as Gryffindor seeker and captain, the end of my team playing period. I'm going out with the Cup and I won't accept any other alternative."

"And if you don't win?" Scorpius couldn't help but ask.

"Then the powers that be better make the sex tonight unbelievably earth shattering to make it up to me."

Jaw dropping Scorpius could only gap at Albus.

"And there's Rosie with my uniform. Well, better go for the team pep talk, I'll see you later I guess."

Waving at his cousin to let her know he saw her Albus started to head in her direction then stopped, turning to walk backwards as he gave Scorpius a small wave, a hint of devilish mischief in his sparkling eyes. "Oh and by the way, Malfoy, you might want to rest up this afternoon. I plan on celebrating my victory all night long."

)

The party in the Gryffindor common room had been going on for hours when Albus finally managed to detach himself from everyone long enough to get Dominique alone and off to a corner where they would not be overheard thanks to the spell he cast around them.

"You want to know why I didn't tell you what was going to happen, right?" Dominique asked, having been expecting the talk since her mother had shown up the day before.

"Yeah, your mom was real surprised you hadn't seen fit to tell me anything. So why didn't you? Afraid I'd kill the messenger?"

"There was nothing either of us could have done." Was her casual response as she shrugged her shoulders. "And I thought you would probably prefer no one knowing about it."

"Well I would prefer you continue to keep what you know to yourself."

"Oui." A sly looking coming into her eyes Dominique gave him a questioning look. "Maman did tell you that parts of the spell are permanent, yes?"

"Yeah. She said the dreams will stop at the end of the week but we'll always have a connection, an attraction to each other regardless of what happens in the end. That our minds are somehow linked or something."

"And that how you feel about each other in the end will be carried on into this reality. Does the Slytherin know this?"

Like he'd be stupid enough to pass that along? Scorpius would be determined to hate him as much as possible, and Albus couldn't imagine hate sex being very fun at all. "This whole thing amuses you, doesn't it?"

"Well, it is so very Princess Bride."

"Wha?"

"Zee movie, silly. Your Malfoy is a lot like the heroine, Buttercup in that they are so very arrogant, stubborn and bossy. They treat their hero with distain, boss him around, and do nothing to make him want to stay with them. But you, like the hero Westley, love them enough to let them get away with it, calmly going about your business like they do not deserve to be thrown into the nearest Fire Swamp."

"Yeah, I'm seeing the parallels now that I remember the movie." Was that why he'd said 'as you wish' in the dream the night before? The mind was a funny thing.

)

As it was a dream the sky was bluer than blue, the sun's light was everywhere, and the faint summer breeze blew just right. Sitting back with his hands braced against the bleacher the row behind him. Albus's face was turned upwards towards the sun, eyes closed as he mentally basked in his absolute victory. Dressed in his Quidditch robes he sat alone, the others having disappeared to celebrate Gryffindor's win or mourn Ravenclaw's loss. Either way, all was right in Albus Potter's mind.

When a shadow fell over him Albus simply kept on smiling, not opening his eyes as Scorpius leaned down to steal a kiss. Savoring the taste of Scorpius's mouth as much as the taste of victory Albus drew out the kiss, content to do nothing more than sit on the bleachers and kiss his man all day long.

Ignoring the sound of protest Albus made when he broke off the kiss Scorpius waited until Albus's eyes lazily opened to meet his before commenting. "You look pretty pleased with yourself."

"I'm pretty pleased with the world in general." Was Albus's smiling response as he lifted a hand to grab ahold of Scorpius's shirt, using it to drag the other man's head down for another kiss. Lazily tracing Scorpius's lips with his tongue, Albus smiled against Scorpius's lips before deepening the kiss for some much deeper tongue action.

While Albus occupied his mouth Scorpius set one hand on Albus's shoulder for support while the other found its way down to Albus's lap, undoing the hooks of the other man's trousers.

The action got Albus's attention enough to have the other man pulling away to give him a questioning look of anticipation.

Kneeling down on the bench under the one Albus sat on Scorpius reached out and tugged down Albus's trousers just enough to allow him easy access to his target. "A little victory present." He informed the Gryffindor before leaning forward, his hands braced on the bleachers as he took Albus's straining erection into his mouth.

Hands reaching out to thread into Scorpius's hair Albus locked his jaw into place to keep himself from moaning loud enough for the people in the castle to hear. Oh god, but there were few things in life to compete with the pleasure he got not just from what Scorpius was doing, but from watching him do it. Green eyes hooded with erotic pleasure small sounds escaped Albus's lips as Scorpius toyed with him, sliding his tongue up and down the length of him before taking as much of him as he could into his mouth.

Knowing what he was doing to Albus was as big a turn on for Scorpius as the taste of him. He loved watching the Gryffindor struggle to keep quiet, actually needing to lift one hand to his mouth so that he could bite into the leather glove he still wore. The glove did little to muffle Albus's cry when he came though, or the murmurs of pleasure as Scorpius used his tongue to savor Albus's climax from base to tip.

"Better than the Cup." Albus finally managed to get out after lowering his gloved hand to speak. Returning it to Scorpius's hair Albus tenderly pushed back the now somewhat tousled strands, cradling Scorpius's face in his gloved hands.

Licking his lips Scorpius just smiled knowingly.

Challenged Albus grinned as he shifted down to straddle Scorpius's lap, pleased when Scorpius's hands automatically moved to his hips to give him better balance. Nuzzling his face against Scorpius's Albus placed a quick line of kisses along Scorpius's jaw. "You know," Albus began, "from where you were sitting you wouldn't have had the best view of my last snitch capture."

"I've seen you catch plenty."

"I suppose." Albus drawled out, adding a little sigh for effect as he nibbled on Scorpius's ear, squirming a little to torment the still hard Slytherin. They needed a little change of scenery he decided.

Apparating them from the top of the bleachers to under them before Scorpius could comment Albus's green eyes gleamed as he placed his gloved hands on Scorpius's chest to push the other man back onto the grass, grinning over him.

"Catching me instead, Potter?" Scorpius asked as he settled his hands on Albus's ass, kneading the cheeks with his fingers as he waited to see what Albus was up to. What would people think to see Albus now, the Gryffindor Golden Boy with him like this? To know that Albus was his. And would stay his, Scorpius thought fiercely as he stared into those damn, bewitching eyes. They would look only at him, see only him.

"Well…,"Albus began, his hands making quick work of Scorpius's pants so that the material was yanked down to mid hip, Scorpius helping by lifting his hips up to allow the material to slide down easily. "They aren't snitches, but I do so enjoy catching them."

Cursing under his breath as Albus's hands closed around his balls Scorpius's back arched at the lightening hot pleasure the action caused, Albus using his gloves to his advantage by contrasting his calloused fingertips with the smoothly worn leather encasing the rest of his hands.

Digging his fingers into the ground beneath him Scorpius struggled not to move, to stretch out the exquisite torture. By Merlin, it felt so damn good. He wanted it to never stop as much as he wanted it to stop by way of climax. These were the best kinds of decisions to make.

"Gryffindor is awarded a hundred and fifty points." Scorpius gasped out when he'd reached his limit and couldn't take anymore. "Game over."

"Shouldn't it be three hundred, since I caught two at once?" Albus asked mischievously as he let Scorpius roll them over so that Scorpius was on top as was his man's preference. Not that he was complaining, Albus thought as he enjoyed watching the dark grey eyes mentally undress him.

"Such a glory hound."

"Well I do like it that style as you know."

"Shut up, Potter."

"Shut me up, Malfoy."

"Now that's always a pleasure."


	6. Day Six: Jealousy

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put all the characters in. Everything else belongs to somebody else and that's the way the cookie crumbles I fear. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy and review!

Note: Chapter two had to be rewritten due to a comp error that led to it being erased without a back up. Therefore there are small changes but none that should affect the overall plot.

Day 6: Jealousy

Taking a seat beside Scorpius on the grass Matt gave his friend a questioning look. "What are you working on?" Scorpius had been looking at the parchment like it contained the answer to all of life's questions before he'd sat down and Matt was a naturally curious person.

"Making a list of all the reasons I should hate Potter."

"Ah." Doing his best to hide his amusement Matt glanced over to get a look at what his friend had written so far. Eyebrows raising Matt couldn't quite hold in a chuckle at some of the things listed. "I don't think the fact that he's a Potter and too happy qualify as reasons. And why hate him just because he lets people boss him around?"

"I'm open to suggestions." Was Scorpius's cold response.

Scratching his head Matt thought about pointing out that you couldn't really hate someone if you had to write a list to justify it. But no, that would only come back to bite him on the ass since he was hoping the two really would hook up in the near future. After all, Dominique Weasley wouldn't be able to ignore him forever if he had a legitimate excuse to hang out with her through Scorpius.

"What the hell?"

Following the direction Scorpius was looking in Matt immediately understood his friend's sentiment. Just what was Emmaline up to? She appeared to be hiding behind a tree, looking over at-Potter. She seemed to be spying on Albus Potter, who sat with several of his cousins under a nearby tree, all engaged in what appeared to be a wizard's chess tournament.

"Think she's working up to asking him to terrorize you in your dreams for her?" Matt suggested after a couple minutes of pondering just what the twit could be up to.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Scorpius muttered under his breath, his gut telling him there was trouble ahead. She'd been amazingly quiet about his lack of apology or their break up. He'd pretty much been avoiding her like the plague and she hadn't made a peep. Yeah, she was definitely due for a public display of massive proportions. But how did she intend to get Albus involved?

When Emmaline finally left the safety of the trees to march over towards the Potters/Weasley clan both Scorpius and Matt rose to their feet, determined to get close enough to listen in and find out.

)

Albus moved his rook without really thinking the move through, his thoughts elsewhere as he plotted how to go about luring Malfoy into dating him. Most people would say there wasn't a chance in hell of success, that it was way too Romeo and Juliet, but Albus considered himself a lot smarter than Romeo and Scorpius a lot meaner than Juliet. There was also the fact that Juliet in this case would rather be clubbed to death by a troll than go out with him, but Albus's tenacity was considered one of his finer traits. Being a Potter and a Weasley, Albus was genetically encoded to risk total failure rather than do nothing and always wonder what could have been. And would the rewards ever be sweet if he succeeded, Albus thought with a grin. The sex alone would be worth the trouble, not to mention the entertainment value. Of course Scorpius would be the most bossy, high maintenance person he'd ever been involved with, but if his Uncle Bill and Teddy could marry walking definitions of high maintenance and be deliriously happy, so could he.

Instinctively looking up when he sensed someone hovering over him, Albus blinked as he looked into a set of lavender eyes surrounded by way too much mascara and eyeliner. He couldn't remember her name, but he'd seen her around Scorpius and knew from her uniform that she was a Slytherin. "Yes?" He asked politely, giving her a questioning, slightly weary look. Her breasts were practically hanging out her shirt and there was just something about the way she looked at him…

"Could I talk to you for a minute? In private?"

Watching her flutter her eyes at him Albus suddenly remembered where he'd seen her last. She'd been there at the Three Broomsticks, sitting on Scorpius's lap when they'd pissed off the Veela. Which meant…eyes narrowing slightly Albus was man enough to recognize and admit that what he was feeling was a heady combination of jealousy and possessiveness. There was also curiosity, wondering what she could possibly want from him. Which, being who she was, was not going to happen, whatever her aim was.

It was the combination of curiosity and jealousy that had him getting to his feet, promising Rosie that he'd be right back before motioning for Emmaline to lead the way.

The girl led him towards the stand of trees she'd occupied earlier, both completely unaware of the fact that Scorpius and Matt had taken up hiding places nearby.

)

"So you're probably wondering why I asked to talk to you." Emmaline began, doing her best to smolder at the Gryffindor. He really didn't interest her long term, but would be a decent lay if the rumors about him were true. Potter wasn't her type personality wise, but he was good looking, his body widely agreed to be one of the best in the school. It could be worse.

"The thought crossed my mind." Albus agreed, sticking his hands into his back pockets as he watched her closely. Fingers closing around his wand, Albus thought it best to be prepared, just in case. The way she was looking at him was seriously freaking him out. He felt violated, the way she was eye fucking him. Did other guys actually like this? Did Scorpius like this? What the hell was she up to?

"Well I was really impressed with your playing yesterday and since you aren't seeing anyone I was wondering if-"

Immediately picking up where this was going Albus had to laugh as he shook his head. "I am seeing someone. And even if I wasn't you're as much my type as I am yours. If you're thinking to use me to get back at Malfoy for something, I can't and won't help you." Had Scorpius put her up to this as a defense against what was happening between them? If he had, it meant he was getting to Scorpius already. Excellent.

"What do you mean I'm not your type? You don't even know me."

"You're either Malfoy's girlfriend or his ex girlfriend. That tells me all I need to know about you."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

Chuckling Albus removed his hands from his pockets, getting the feeling that she was more likely to slap than hex him. "It means that in all the years I've known him I've gotten a pretty good sense of what sort of girl Scorpius sleeps with. You're all easy lays with decent looks, little to no intelligence, and a love of power and money that makes you all put up with his crap. You all think you can trap him with your charms, never realizing that you're just toys to him until after graduation when he'll marry the virginal, well bred lady his family has picked out for him. And if you think he'd go against them for you you're even dumber than most."

Eyes flashing, her hands in fists at her sides, it was plain Emmaline was giving serious thought to belting him one.

Not terribly worried Albus felt sorry for her now. "My advice would be to cut your losses and go for a guy from a pure blood family whose inbreeding has left him dumber than dirt. You'll have better luck there. Scorpius is many things, stupid isn't one of them."

Giving her his back Albus strolled off back towards his family, ignoring Emmaline's insults and threats to his person. Taking his earlier seat the Gryffindor couldn't begin to imagine what Scorpius could see in a girl like that.

Scorpius, meanwhile, didn't know which one of them he wanted to kill more.

)

Scorpius was still tempted to commit mass homicide hours later as he and Matt left the library. Matt, wisely, had stuck to his friend like glue the whole day, talking Scorpius out of mass homicide more than once.

Matt thought later that it the cruelest of ironies then, that his plans to distract Scorpius with school work backfired so horribly. For as they rounded a corner on the way back to their dorms they caught sight of Albus coming out of the Prefect's Bathroom with Justin Woolf, a Ravenclaw prefect in their year. Both were sporting wet, slicked back hair and as they watched, Albus reached out to straighten the man's collar with a grin. The two looked very, very friendly as they leaned their heads close together, Albus laughing at something Justin said.

Eyes wearily turning to look at Scorpius Matt just managed to grab the other man's arm in time, yanking him back around the corner to pin him up against the wall. "Do you want him to know you care?" Matt hissed, knowing instinctively that the two prefects would be coming their way shortly. Fate just hated them that much.

Matt's words ringing in his ears Scorpius pushed his friend off and without a word headed back towards the library, his white hands fisted at his sides.

Common sense had Matt remaining, waiting until the two were passing by him to call out to Albus, asking if he could have a minute.

Curious over his sudden popularity with Slytherins, Albus waved Justin off before walking over to see what the man wanted.

"I just wanted to give you a heads up that Scorpius is going to be gunning for you tonight." Matt began, unable to not at least warn the poor guy. He knew how vindictive his best friend could be.

"Why? Is he still pissed off about yesterday?" Scorpius hadn't seemed angry last night. Or if that was how Scorpius expressed anger Albus was all for pissing the man off on a regular basis.

"He overheard what you said to Emmaline earlier…and he saw you come out of the bathroom with the Ravenclaw."

Okay, Albus could see why the first would seriously piss Scorpius off but why would seeing him with Justin make Malfoy angry? Puzzled Albus chewed on his bottom lip, trying to come up with some logical explanation since Matt did know Scorpius best. As far as he knew Scorpius didn't have a vendetta against Justin, and Matt's tone seemed to suggest that it was seeing him with Justin that was the main problem. Why that was…wait a minute...it couldn't be, could it? Trying to look at the whole thing objectively Albus could indeed see how, if you weren't in the knowing, his being with Justin after they'd both obviously bathed could be misinterpreted, especially after the dream from the second night.

Watching the slow, knowing grin slide across the Gryffindor's face, Matt suddenly wondered if Scorpius wasn't the one in need of a heads up. ASAP.

And so that night Scorpius went to sleep jealous and pissed off, Matt worried as hell, and Albus with a plan.

)

The dream began with Scorpius stepping out of the Slytherin's concealed entrance, having been informed by one of his fellow Slytherins that Albus was outside wanting a word with him. Scorpius had given serious thought to letting him just stay out there to get pneumonia and die, but knew Albus would just come in if he didn't come out. Being tied to his own bed was still vivid in his mind. And so he came out in a foul mood, not the least thrilled to see the other man leaning against the far wall in a sweater and jeans.

"Hey, you've got face fuzz. Didn't shave today?" Albus asked, hoping to lighten the mood.

"What do you want?"

Raising an eyebrow at the greeting Albus straightened, not surprised this wouldn't be easy. "Any place in this meat locker where we can talk without anyone bothering us?"

Since he didn't want to be overheard either if they got into it Scorpius motioned him to follow with a jerk of his head. Walking down the passage towards the end of the hallway Scorpius withdrew his wand and reminiscent of Diagon Alley's entrance tapped out a pattern on the stone wall. The stones separated from each other to reveal a small passageway, torches bursting into flames to light the way.

"Sick." Following Scorpius in Albus turned to watch the stones close in on them as soon as they were both inside. The idea that Scorpius meant to trap him in there occurred to him, but Albus wasn't too worried yet. "What's this for, anyway?"

"A way out in case of emergency. Now what do you want?"

Making a mental note to explore it later and add it to the Marauder's Map Albus turned his attention back to the irritated Slytherin. A hint of a smile on his face Albus enjoyed watching Scorpius's eyes fire up with fury as he got up in the Slytherin's face. "You know, Scorpius, I'm the only one who's supposed to be green eyed here."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're jealous and that's why you're so pissed off."

Pissed off that Albus knew and even more pissed off that it was true Scorpius turned with the intention of leaving. He didn't count on Albus grabbing his arm and forcing him back up against the stone wall, pinning him there with his stronger body so that Scorpius had nowhere to go and without the physical strength to force his way free. All he could do was glare and fume now.

"I was jealous today too."

That had Scorpius's attention Albus noted as he pressed on before the other man got violent and hurt himself trying to get away. "Your ex tried to hit on me, and all I could think about while she was yapping away was that you had kissed her" And here he leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on Scorpius's neck "touched her" run hands up Scorpius's sides "tasted her" a long, slow lick along the skin just in front of Scorpius's ear, "I'm afraid I really was nasty to her by the end of it."

Not being an idiot Scorpius knew he was being seduced, but couldn't help but start to weaken under Albus's heated gaze. So he'd just have to remind himself why things were over. "So you got jealous and jumped some stupid Ravenclaw to pay me back?"

"Well if I was you that might be what I'd do." Albus acknowledged. "Which, for future reference, I highly wouldn't recommend. I'd hate to have to beat the shit out of you. Not that you need to worry about that. I'm only interested in jumping you." Proving his point Albus leaned forward to crush his lips against Scorpius's, conveying without words the terrible, desperate and consuming need he had for him. Only for him.

Hands sliding up Albus's chest to grab his shoulders for support Scorpius could do nothing but let his mouth be ravaged, absorbing the heat and hunger pouring out of his lover. It was only when Albus's mouth left his own to feast on his throat that reasoning kicked in. "What were you doing with the Ravenclaw then?" He demanded to know, struggling to keep his head while Albus seduced his body.

Chuckling Albus couldn't help but be amused by the Slytherin's persistence. "Being a good friend by not kicking him out when he burst in to get ready for a date. I let him stay since the bath is big enough for two and because we couldn't be less interested in jumping each other. Besides, he knows I'm seeing someone."

"That's what you told Emmaline." Scorpius's tone indicating this also pissed him off sorely.

"He knows I'm seeing someone" Albus continued, leaning his forehead against Scorpius's, "because he got a good look at the fading hickeys you left all down my neck. And I didn't tell either of them it was you I'm seeing, if that's what's got your tail in a knot."

"You meant me?" The thought had never occurred to him. He knew Albus was popular with the girls even without Matt rubbing it in constantly.

"Why would I want anyone else when I've got you?" Albus answered, taking a couple steps back so that Scorpius could maneuver at will. "Now are you going to refresh those marks so everyone knows I'm off the market or am I going to have to talk you into it?"

Thoughtfully Scorpius weighed Albus's words and decided to give the other man the benefit of the doubt. After all, he could always hex him into the next century later if it turned out he was being lied to. Besides, getting Albus naked would be a logical way to see whether he'd been up to something he shouldn't have been. Shrugging out of his robes Scorpius leaned down and laid it out in the middle of the passageway.

"What are you doing?"

"Would you rather be naked on ice cold stone?"

Raising an eyebrow Albus looked from the robe to Scorpius. "You're hoping to get me naked so I'll catch pneumonia and die, aren't you?"

"You want the make up sex or not?"

Visibly torn Albus made a big production of sighing before lifting up his sweater to shrug out of it, placing it on top of the robe before lying back on them with his arms behind his head for a pillow. "This is so fucking cold." He muttered, squirming as he tried to get comfortable.

"I'll just have to warm you while I mark you then."

"Mark me?"

"You said they were fading." Scorpius pointed out in a low purr, shifting over to straddle his lover. "We can't have that, now can we?"

And leaning forward Scorpius made sure that you were hard pressed to find an inch of Albus's torso unmarked by his mouth, hands, or the hint of whiskers Albus had mentioned earlier. He used his body to brand his ownership, his hands and mouth rough as they nipped, grabbed and sucked their way down Albus's writhing body.

His senses battered and hazy Albus was reduced to a mass of overwhelming desire and heat, his hands coming up to hold onto Scorpius's shoulders as his nails did some remarking of their own. He felt like a coil that had been wrapped up as much as it could go and was now threatening to spring at the least provocation. And that moment better be soon or Albus was looking at begging.

Rubbing his cheeks against Albus's inner thighs once he'd dealt with the Gryffindor's trousers, Scorpius delighted in Albus's moans as the whiskers he hadn't bothered to shave off that day scraped against sensitive nerve endings.

"You are trying to kill me." Albus groaned, looking down at Scorpius with heated eyes. "Hurry up, will you?"

"I suppose I better, since I have to mark up your back too before I leave." Scorpius agreed as he went to work undoing his trousers. "I can't be gone too long or they'll come looking for me."

"I am going to freeze to death." Albus muttered, even as he watched Scorpius lower his pants with undisguised lust.

"Don't worry." Scorpius assured him wickedly as he knelt back between Albus's legs, setting one hand under Albus's leg for better penetration and the other wrapping around Albus's own erection to hurry things along. "I'll just warm you up from the inside out."

And did he ever.


	7. Day Seven: Reaching

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put all the characters in. Everything else belongs to somebody else and that's the way the lawyers say it has to be. Thanks so very much for reading, hope you enjoy, and please review to let me know what you think!

Day Seven: Reaching

Scorpius wasn't even really all that surprised when he stepped out of the Slytherin doorway in time to hear and turn to see Albus step out of the hidden emergency exit they'd made use of the night before. Shoving his hands in his pockets Scorpius calmly waited for the Gryffindor to walk over to stand beside him before commenting on his presence. "You remembered what bricks to tap?"

"Took me a couple tries. You're up early. It's barely six."

"I could say the same."

Since they were awake for the same reason Albus didn't see the point in stating the obvious. Instead he started walking, pleased when Scorpius automatically fell into step with him. Not that there was any other way out of the passageway, but Scorpius could have lagged behind or moved on ahead. Doing his best not to smile since that would only irritate the Slytherin, Albus kept his gaze straight ahead. "So tonight should be the last night. If the Veela was telling the truth."

"If she wasn't she'll pay dearly for it." He'd use his entire fortune to put a price on her head if need be.

For his part Albus was going to be sad to see the dreams go now that his views had changed. It was so much easier to worm his way into Scorpius's life when the other man couldn't avoid him. Oh well, he'd never backed down from a challenge before and wasn't about to start now.

Studying Albus out of the corner of his eye Scorpius couldn't help but smirk a little. "I see you performed some casting on your neck." In the dream the other him had been sure to mark Albus's neck higher than his shirt collar would cover, wanting the marks to be visible to everyone.

"Yeah, just the visible ones though. I didn't see the point trying to get them all when I could probably only reach half of them anyway." And he'd thought he'd looked like a leopard before. Yeesh. "I've got my fingers crossed that I don't end up in the Medical Wing any time soon. I'd never be able to look Pomfrey in the eye again."

"Given how long she's been here I'm sure she's used to seeing a hickey or two, even on you." Scorpius pointed out, torn between being jealous of those who'd marked him as theirs before him and smug that they'd certainly never done such a thorough job of it.

"Not quite this many. And I've never come in with whisker burns."

Well that shut up any smart replies he might have made. Especially when Scorpius thought about where some of those burns were located. Though hearing Albus try to explain them would be pretty fucking hilarious.

Seeing the amusement lurking in Scorpius's eyes Albus raised an eyebrow. "Don't you look pleased with yourself."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't."

)

During breakfast the Malfoy's family owl arrived to deliver a letter that had the Slytherin grimacing after reading. Automatically looking over to the Gryffindor table where Albus sat, Scorpius knew the instant Albus became aware of him. The Gryffindor's head came up and even across the room Scorpius could sense Albus curiosity, than concern as he seemed to know, somehow, how Scorpius was feeling.

So it wasn't much of a surprise then, that as soon as people started to get up to leave Albus made his way over, ignoring the looks he was getting from the other Slytherins at the table. "Bad news from home?" Albus asked quietly, not seeming to see the glares as he stooped down a little so that only Scorpius and Matt could hear him.

"My father is coming. He knows I was at your house. You might want to give your family a heads up that grandfather knows too." His father wasn't likely to do anything to the Potters, but his grandfather was another story. It wouldn't be the first time he'd seen his grandfather go after Albus's father or grandfather verbally.

Nodding his understanding Albus offered the only help he could. "Do you want me to come with you?" He thought that that would probably only make things worse, but at least Draco Malfoy would be yelling at him, not Scorpius.

Surprised at the offer Scorpius shook his head, though his eyes conveyed his thanks and appreciation.

And so Albus left it at that, hoping for the best.

)

Scorpius's meeting with his father went about as well as Scorpius expected it to. His father was nowhere near as bad as his grandfather, and Scorpius knew how to handle him and his questions. All he really had to do was distract his father by telling him how he'd been cursed and Draco Malfoy thoughts were instantly on how to go about avenging his son. That she'd cursed Potter's son as well didn't excuse his own son being cursed in the process.

So Scorpius thought he'd gotten off easy and was congratulating himself on his good luck when he realized he'd forgotten to ask his father about the townhouse he'd asked his father to put in a bid for. His parents hadn't been thrilled about their son's desire to have a place of his own so soon after school ended, but Scorpius wasn't going to be one of those boys who lived off his parents until he married either. He better see if he could catch his father before he left, just to make sure his father had not 'conveniently' forgotten about it Scorpius decided.

Hurrying off in the direction of the Great Hall Scorpius came to a grinding halt three minutes later. He wasn't the only one either. Quite a number of people were crowded around, watching the two men standing in the middle of the hallway with rapt attention. His father stood, very red in the face, his posture and body language openly aggressive. So was Albus's. The two gazed at each other with open hostility and if Albus hadn't been determined not to punch out Scorpius's father and Draco hadn't been anxious to avoid being knocked out by a Potter they would have come to blows, so heated was the air around them.

Finally, by silent agreement, the two parted ways without another word; much to the disappoint of most of the wide eyed crowd. Draco continued on his way out while Albus turned in the opposite direction and headed in Scorpius's direction. Scorpius made no attempt to go after his father, but instead fell into step with Albus.

"What happened?"

Not even looking in Scorpius's direction Albus did his best not to show his emotions on his face. "Nothing unusual, just a typical meeting between a Malfoy and a Potter." And that's what got him. How could he have been so stupid? How could he have not seen? The sex had blinded him, made him see only the challenge and rewards. Not the pitfalls. He'd never had a lover he hadn't cared about, and had expected that he would grow to care about Scorpius in the course of their hypothetical relationship, even more than he did now. But where would he be, when school ended for them both in a couple months? He would be dumped, cast aside for the reasons he'd mentioned to that Slytherin girl only a day before. Scorpius would always be a Malfoy first. Moments ago he'd looked into Draco Malfoy's face and seen exactly what Scorpius would look like in twenty odd years. He'd seen what it would be like to look into Scorpius's eyes twenty years from now and be hated. As he'd been hated by Scorpius only the week before, before the dreams had clouded things. What future relationship could they have, the son of an Auror and the son of a Deatheater? Could they even remain on speaking terms, as he followed in his own father's footsteps? As Scorpius perhaps would follow in his father's. And then there would they be?

Not liking Albus's tone at all Scorpius stopped and placed a hand on Albus's shoulder, making it clear he wanted answers. But instead of an answer, he got something that made his stomach tighten as a sharp pain stabbed his heart.

Albus looked at him. And once more, in those emerald green eyes, he was simply a Malfoy.

)

Both were barely asleep by midnight, dark thoughts of the day keeping them awake longer than they'd intended. But their sense of self preservation had them both willing themselves to sleep, the two drifting off just in time.

In the dream Scorpius stood in a study, a book in hand as he paced the length of it, unable to settle. When a house elf came into the room he barely paid it any heed, though he glanced down at it to signal his permission for it to speak.

"An Auror is here, Master. Albus Potter. Will Master see him?"

Eyes widening slightly Scorpius closed the book with a thud. "Wait two minutes and then show him in."

Not even noticing the elf's departure Scorpius hurried over towards the nearest reflective surface, making sure that all was as it should be. Did he look very different? He had bangs now. It had been five years since Hogwarts, five years since they'd had all but the most basic of contacts. They had not spoken more than hellos and good byes since that final ride home from Hogwarts.

When the door opened Scorpius looked up, his lashes coming down to hide his reaction to the man who walked into the room.

Still as tall and muscular as ever Albus was every inch the Auror he'd always planned to be. His hair was cropped short now, less of a fuss that way. He had a faint scar along his jaw now, a souvenir of a dark wizard who'd refused to go down easy. His face was all business, and also gave nothing away.

"Thank you for seeing me. I'll try not to take up too much of your time." Not for all the galleons in Gringotts would he show how much this was costing him, Albus thought fiercely, keeping his face and tone free of emotion. But he could not stop his heart from beating faster, or his pulse from racing at the sight of Scorpius. A man he'd tried so hard to avoid these past years for this very reason. Theirs was an attraction, a connection that time and common sense seemed unable to kill.

"What can I do for you?" Had the distance, the lack of contact finally become too much for him? Merlin knows only how many times he'd come close to writing him, to deliberately seeking him out instead of running in the other direction.

"If I could have your whereabouts yesterday at approximately seven p.m. please."

Blinking slowly, Scorpius's shoulders and back straightened like steel rods had just been shoved through them. "You're here to question me?" Albus had come here…to accuse him of something? This was official business? "And what is it you think I've done? Killed someone? Joined an anti Muggle group? Want to see my fucking arm to make sure there's no Deatheater mark?"

Fighting hard not to let his own temper or emotions break through Albus's hands fisted loosely as his sides. "If you would just answer the question I'll be on my way. I'm not at liberty to talk about the case with civilians."

"And I seem to have forgotten what I was doing yesterday at seven." Glaring at his former lover Scorpius was prepared to be taken to Auror Headquarters rather than answer.

Hands tightening further into fists Albus looked over Scorpius's shoulder rather than at him. "Perhaps your house elf would remember if asked."

"And perhaps you can go to hell." Scorpius shot back coldly. "You aren't talking to him. What you are is leaving now."

Striding forward, his control frayed to the breaking, Albus got up in Scorpius's face, glaring at him right back. "Why are you making this so fucking difficult?"

"Because I'll do whatever the fuck I like."

"Yeah, what else is new."

)

Watching Albus shift, turning to leave, Scorpius's control snapped, enraged beyond reason that Albus could be so cool, so calm, so damn fine with coming in and questioning him. Treating him like everyone else. He was not everyone else and he would not be treated as such. Not by Albus. Not ever. If he was doomed to spend the rest of his miserable life dying by degrees without the bastard then Potter was damn well going to suffer with him.

Reaching out Scorpius grabbed hold of the labels of Albus's ankle length leather jacket and yanked him up against him, savagely crushing his lips against Albus's in a fierce kiss meant to convey ownership and supremacy. 'You're mine and you can never change that' was the silent message Scorpius was sending and Albus recognized it as such.

Refusing to be cowed Albus bit down hard on Scorpius's bottom lip, the taste of blood in both their mouths as Albus kissed him back with equal force, his response just as wild and vicious. He could have used his superior physical strength to push Scorpius away, but Albus wanted to cause harm as well. He wanted to remind his former lover in vivid detail what he had thrown away. And he wanted, needed to taste Scorpius, to feel the other body against his own. He didn't think he could go another day without it.

Yanking Albus's jacket off his shoulders Scorpius hands moved to slide under the knit turtle neck, Albus's own hands coming up to literally rip Scorpius's silk shirt off him, the material tearing easily to hang off Scorpius's pale shoulders in tatters. Both sets of hands moving punishingly over revealed flesh their fingers bit into muscle, nails scrapping along as they marked each other's bodies in a violent testament to their past history together.

Red hazes in front of both their eyes neither was sure what they would have done if Scorpius's hand hadn't slid harshly across an area of Albus's back that had the former Gryffindor lurching away from him, pain evident in his eyes.

Scorpius couldn't understand why until he saw that his own right hand was stained with blood. A lot more blood than a couple scratches from his nails would do.

"What the hell have you done to yourself?" Scorpius demanded to know, reaching out to spin Albus around, the red haze dying a quick and brutal death as Scorpius caught sight of the large stain spread across the back of the shirt, close to Albus heart. Without asking permission Scorpius jerked the shirt up, staring in horror at the fresh blood oozing out of an inch long gash there.

"It's nothing. The healers are just having a hard time closing it. It keeps opening up again." Whirling around Albus's eyes were defiant as they met Scorpius's. "And I should be heading back to them to get it closed again. Excuse me."

"Like hell." Reaching out Scorpius got a grip on Albus's arm and apparated them both to another room in the townhouse which housed his potion collection. "Take a seat on the damn stool and shut up. I can fix it. Don't argue with me on this or else."

Albus thought about arguing, but in his gut he knew that if Scorpius could fix it he had to let him. The wound had been holding him back, opening up every time he remotely physically exerted himself. He was a liability to his teammates this way. And that could be a matter of life or death.

Taking a seat on the high stool that made him taller than Scorpius, Albus shrugged off his shirt, not surprised in the least that Scorpius would know how to fix the wound. It was a result of dark magic after all, Albus thought with equally dark humor.

"This is going to hurt." Scorpius warned, coming up behind him. A cloth soaked in a red liquid in his hand Scorpius pressed it up against the wound, ignoring Albus's response to it as the other man cursed and tensed up under his hand. Holding it there for a couple minutes Scorpius finally removed the cloth, than went to get a wash cloth soaked in water to wash off the blood. The wound was now closed, looking a couple weeks old instead of fresh. He knew the spell, knew the intent of the wizard or witch who had cast it. It had been aimed for the heart, and would have stopped it if it had hit its target. It would have killed Albus. Ended his life. Forever.

The thought sickened him, made him feel physically ill as he imagined a world without the man before him in it. Looking at the wound, at the marks he'd just put on Albus's body, Scorpius had never felt such a sense of self loathing. Needing to sooth, to repent, the former Slytherin bowed his head and gently placed tender kisses along the closed gash, his mouth moving across Albus body as he bent his head to touch his lips to every visible mark before making his way back up again to kiss his way from one end of Albus's shoulder blades to the other, than back and up the other man's neck. While his lips worked their way along the tanned column of Albus's neck Scorpius's hands came up to caress the steely muscles of Albus's stomach, also working their way up to the nipples that puckered under his touch, gently rubbing circles around them as he sought to give pleasure.

Leaning back against Scorpius, Albus's head leaned to the side of its own accord as he gave himself over to the tenderness, the sweetness of the touches and kisses. He had no defenses against this and never had. Never would.

"Can I have you?" Scorpius whispered into Albus's ear.

Looking over his shoulder Albus reached out with one hand and wrapping it around Scorpius's neck brought his former lover's face down for a kiss that silently conveyed his answer.

And so once more Scorpius apparated them from a room, this time transporting them into his bed where he made gentle love to the only lover he'd ever had that mattered, that had made him want and need with a force that shook the foundation of his life. Each seeking touch of fingers, each brush of lips, every synchronized movement and thrust was achingly familiar and yet still gloriously new.

But still, after the sweat dried on their skin and their heart rates returned to their normal beats, Albus leaned in for one last kiss, a kiss good bye.

And left.


	8. Day Eight: Purring

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put all characters in. Everything else belongs to somebody else and that's just the way it is. Thanks so much for reading, hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.

Day Eight: Purring

Albus looked like crap the next day, much as he had the day after the first dream. He arrived at the Great Hall looking and feeling rather like a zombie, numb and just going through the motions of life. Taking his seat he studiously ignored the Slytherin table and everyone in general, seeming not hear the questions of comments directed towards him. He didn't touch any of his favorite breakfast foods when they appeared on the table, picking up a piece of dry toast instead to nibble on.

He probably would have stayed that way if the arrival of the day's Daily Prophet hadn't caused such a stir at all the tables. That Rosie shoved the paper in his face helped too. Forcing himself to focus Albus took the paper from his cousin, his eyes going wide as he stared at the front page picture. The moving picture was of his mother, punching a familiar looking Veela right in the nose with her punishing right hook. Eyes zooming over to the top of the article Albus's quickly read the account of the meeting that had apparently taken place between his mother, Aunt Fleur and the Veela. According to the article the exact cause of the fight was unknown, but there was speculation that the Veela had placed a curse on a member of his family. General opinion was that the Veela had made the mistake of hitting on his father, but Albus doubted the truth would stay hidden for long. What really worried him was farther down the article, a quote from one of the bystanders who'd been within hearing distance. According to one Malcolm York his mother had been overheard demanding that the curse be lifted, that two weeks was taking it too far. The Veela had responded with a refusal, resulting in the said knockout.

Two weeks. Oh no, please no. Dropping the paper onto his empty plate Albus dropped his head in his hands, feeling like the weight of the world was suddenly on his shoulders.

"Don't worry, Al." Placing a comforting hand on his shoulder Rosie nervously bit down on her bottom lip. "I mean they arrested your mom and Aunt Fleur but there's no way your father didn't get them out right away. It will be okay, it's not your fault."

His mother had been arrested too? Dropping his hands Albus stared at her in horror. Could this day get any worse?

And as soon as he thought that a letter dropped in front of him, landing in Albus's lap with a foreboding thunk.

)

Having already read the article Scorpius, who didn't look much better than Albus, knew in some rational part of his brain that he should be pissed beyond words over the likelihood that last night had not been the last night of the Veela induced dreams. But right now the un-rational part had full control and it was far too upset about the ending of last night's dream to care a whit about the night to come. How dare he just get up and leave, Scorpius mentally fumed, glowering at the Gryffindor who seemed determined not to look his way. That was not the way it was supposed to be. That was not how the other dreams had ended. The dreams had always ended with them together, in each other's arms, more often than not eagerly waiting to recharge enough to go at each other again. There had been no leaving. Feeling much like he had in the dream, enraged to be treated as so insignificant, Scorpius wanted again to cross over and kiss the hell out of Albus, remind him of just why he couldn't and wouldn't be dismissed like some casual lay. Like he wasn't someone important to him.

That he wanted to be important to Albus was becoming alarmingly obvious to him.

)

Scorpius was surprised to find Matt waiting for him outside of Runes later, even more surprised when his friend grabbed his arm and started towing him without explanation in the opposite direction he needed to go.

"Oi, I have class, stupid."

"You're gonna wanna skip it this once."

Eyes promising dire consequences if this wasn't in his best interests Scorpius allowed himself to be dragged, getting the point that Matt felt there were too many eyes and ears around to explain what he was up to. When they finally stopped moving they were in an area of the school that was largely unused and appeared deserted. Matt led them over to a small indentation in the wall's design that would conceal them unless someone walked right past them.

"You better have one hell of a good-."

"Albus Potter and his dad will be here shortly." Matt hissed, putting a finger in front of his lips to convey the need for quiet. "I heard it from Mary who heard it from Amanda Wood who heard it from Lily Potter. His dad's coming to talk to him and I figured it will be about the stuff in the paper. Plus, you said you thought there were things about the curse Potter wasn't telling you. This is your chance to maybe find things out."

"If this doesn't prove beneficial to me I'm going to make you sorrier than you've ever been."

They'd been there about five minutes when footsteps sounded, the boys looking over to see the infamous Chosen One walking down the hallway in their direction. But he came to a stop right in front of a large painting, obviously the assigned meeting place. Moments later more footsteps came from the stairs the boys had used, Albus coming into view as he headed straight for his father without noticing them.

Watching the two hug each other in greeting Scorpius wondered not for the first time why the Potter/Weasley family were so damn affectionate. They travelled together in packs and always seemed to be hugging, patting shoulders or holding hands. Why weren't they embarrassed as hell? He would be. His parents would never behave that way towards him or each other in private, much less public. Malfoys didn't hug. He'd be mortified if anyone ever saw him hugging anyone. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been-oh yeah, Albus hugged him. He'd been hugged and held a lot this past week. And it was not being held that had pissed him off earlier.

Potter was corrupting him using sex as bait. The sneaky bastard!

)

"You look like hell." Harry Potter announced as he drew back, setting his hands on his younger son's shoulders.

"I've been better." A weak smile was the best he could do. "How's Mum?"

"Royally pissed off at a Veela and the Daily Prophet; but fine otherwise. I got her remanded into my custody and she and Fleur have plans to meet tonight to plan their revenge against the Veela once she gets out of St. Mungos. Ginny would have come with me but she was too tired after verbally abusing everyone who came by the house for an interview."

That did not surprise him. He'd imagine there were several reporters now in bars somewhere, drowning their sorrows in whiskey after going up against his Gran, Mum, and Aunt Fleur.

"First off, your mum wanted you to know that the curse is for two weeks, not a week. The Veela apparently thought it would be funny to lie to you two about the expiry date. She's not laughing now." Harry added darkly, only sorry he hadn't been there to prevent people from hauling his wife off the bitch before Ginny could lay in more serious damage.

"Well tell her thanks for trying." Rubbing the back of his neck Albus could only pray that the coming week went by fast. Very, very fast.

"She also wanted me to tell you that…well…" Loudly clearing his throat Harry forced himself to say it. "She wanted you to know that she and your Gran have laid down the law where…Scorpius is concerned and James and I will try our best to make him feel welcome…should he become a part of your life."

Blinking, Albus goggled at his father. "Wha?"

Damn, he was going to have to say it. Rubbing his temples Harry reminded himself that his children were everything to him and there was nothing he wouldn't do for them. Even if it meant thinking about the unthinkable.

"Okay. Damn it. The thing is that I…well I had this case involving a Veela and…and to hell with it, I'm just going to spit it out. I think I know what the hell the curse involves and I want you to know that if you end up dating the Malfoy boy I'll try to be supportive and understand it's not your fault. Just no public displays of affection around me, that's all I ask."

Not quite sure what to say Albus reached out and patted his father's shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting manner. Trust his Gran and Mum to have picked up on the attraction vibes.

"It's okay, Dad, really. We aren't going to end up a couple. I know that the connection between us will never fade, that there will always be an attraction, but I can pretty much guarantee nothing will come of it. Nobody does self denial like a Malfoy and his father made it quite clear that I was to stay away from his son."

Eyes narrowing threateningly Harry's entire demeanor changed at the idea of one of his children being threatened, especially by a Malfoy. "What did he say to you?"

"That I'd end up in a hospital bed beside the Longbottoms if I didn't stop trying to worm my way into Scorpius's life. Apparently I'd be a bad influence on him." Albus had to smile a little at that irony. "So it will be fine, Dad. No mental images for you to deal with."

"It's just that you look so much like me and he IS an exact replica of Draco."

"I can see how that…oh…the two of you...EWWWWWWWW!"

"Exactly."

Sharing a look of mutual horror Albus quickly strove to change the subject before he thought too much about it. "So tell Mum and Gran thanks, but not necessary. The troll moment was completely on my side."

Getting the troll reference immediately Harry gave his son a sympathetic look. "Damn, it's too bad he isn't more of a Malfoy, than you wouldn't have this problem."

"More of a Malfoy?"

"Your Gran and Dromeda said that he might look like a Malfoy but at heart he's a Black. If he was a Malfoy through and through you'd both be in St. Mungos by now, having cursed yourselves into comas to escape this whole mess. No Potter would ever want a Malfoy, Veela or no Veela." Of that he was positive.

"How is a Black different from a Malfoy?" Albus wanted to know. "From what I've heard Dromeda and Sirius were the only good things to EVER come out of that family."

"Because Blacks are…how should I put it…they're like cats." Pleased with the analogy Harry expanded when his son just gave him a questioning look. "Well cats are generally good looking, arrogant, independent, and dead sure of their vast superiority over the rest of us mere mortals. They're solitary creatures that do whatever the hell they want and heaven help the person dumb enough to get in their way. Blacks will do anything to get what they want. They'll even change their personalities if need be, to get the thing or person they desire. Think about their personalities in comparison to their loved ones and you'll see what I mean."

Thinking hard Albus easily followed his father's line of thought. "Everyone always says how similar Grandpa James and Sirius were, and how Bellatrix was as insane and demented as Voldemort. Scorpius's grandmother is like a female version of her husband, and Andromeda must have had to really adjust her thinking to marry a Muggleborn."

"Exactly. And that's what makes a Black such an unpredictable wildcard."

That that was why Albus found Scorpius so unexpectedly fascinating and beguiling went wisely unsaid by both parties.

)

The setting of the dream that night was the same as the night before. There were subtle differences though, things added to the front hallway of the townhouse that made it seem more lived in and homey than the night before. The Albus that let himself into the house looked as he had the night before too, hanging his coat up on the waiting coat rack as he looked questioningly around his home.

The sound of footsteps had Albus looking up to watch his father come down the stairs. "So why am I coming home two hours early? Not that I'm complaining. Where's Scorpius?"

"He's upstairs and he's the reason I sent you the message. He's fine." Harry reassured his son, seeing the look of dread creeping over his son's face. "He's just…well basically he was out with his father and Draco got into an argument with another wizard. Wands were drawn and Scorpius got in the way of the spell directed at Draco which went rather wrong thanks to Draco's spell screwing with the other man's pronunciation. The healers said Scorpius will be back to normal within a couple hours but until then…well, he's looking a little…catty."

"Catty?" Albus repeated, raising an eyebrow as he looked in the direction of the stairs.

"The whiskers have fallen off but he's still got the ears, tail and eyes of a cat. Not talking either. Or at least not talking to me. He curled up on that ugly couch of yours when Draco and I brought him home and he's been there ever since. Draco's gone. Scorpius wouldn't stop hissing at him."

"Okay…."

"Good luck and don't worry, I got plenty of pictures." Winking at his son Harry gave him a pat on the shoulder before heading over to the coat rack to retrieve his own coat.

Letting his dad see himself out Albus headed up the stairs at a jog, mind trying to imagine what his father's had described. The couch was in his office, having been banished there by Scorpius due to its size and undeniable ugliness. It was huge, almost seven feet in length, and Albus loved it as much as Scorpius hated it. Though that apparently wasn't still the case. Opening the door to his study Albus stepped in and turned right, eyes automatically going to the couch which faced the fireplace.

It was with a great deal of amusement that Albus watched a pair of pointy white ears appear over the top of the couch before Scorpius's head slowly came into view, the ears twitching on top of his blonde head as his now slitted grey eyes looked over at him questioningly.

He couldn't help it. His whole chest shaking with laughter Albus slapped a hand over his mouth as he walked forward, circling around the couch to get a good look at what had been done to his man. Yup, that was a tail twitching in annoyance as Scorpius watched him, hopping off the couch to stand/crouch on the ground on his hands and knees.

"You are going to be so pissed when the spell wears off." Albus finally managed to choke out. He was sorry he'd missed the whiskers.

)

Once he could look at Scorpius without laughing Albus figured he better ignore the former Slytherin's condition, especially if he wanted to escape Scorpius's hit list when the man was back to being himself. Retrieving some files he needed to go over for work Albus stretched out on his couch and did his best to concentrate on the words instead.

Scorpius wasn't about to be ignored though. His favorite person was home after all and he had had a very, very bad day. Hopping up on the couch he crawled up Albus's chest, stretching out lengthwise as he stuck his head under the papers, eyes demanding attention.

Chuckling Albus reached out his free hand to see just how catlike his lover now was. Within seconds he had Scorpius purring like a tuned up car engine, his lover all but melting as Albus's hand lovingly scratched one of his ears. Amused Albus turned back to his paperwork, absently turning his attention to the other ear when his hand got tired. It wasn't till he tried to stop that they discovered Scorpius's ability to speak had returned to him.

"Stop scratching and I'll kill you." Was what he said when Albus's hand dropped away, these words quickly followed by, "Hey, I can talk again! Good, now I can go kill that bastard for turning me into a damn cat. Where the hell did your dad put my wand?"

Tossing the pages he'd been holding onto the floor Albus simply reached out with both hands to rub Scorpius's new ears, smiling as Scorpius completely forgot his plans of revenge in favor of purring madly, contently laying his head down on Albus's chest.

Of course it didn't take Scorpius long to see the ploy. "Don't think you can stop me. Your dad took pictures, I know he did."

"And I'm sure you look very adorable in all of them. Now calm down and remember that in another hour or so you'll be back to your usual self. The guy's probably scaring himself to death as we speak anyway, imagining what you're planning for him."

If Al would just stop rubbing his ears he'd be able to remember why he needed to go kill someone. Trying to frown at his lover and failing horribly Scorpius wondered when his vision would go back to normal. Everything was blue and green, it was freaking him out. Stupid cat eyes. The ears were growing on him. Eyes closing in blissful pleasure Scorpius didn't open them again until Albus once again tried to stop.

"My hands are starting to cramp up." Flexing his fingers Albus could only hope that the ears were the next part of the spell to vanish. "And besides, you haven't even welcomed me home yet." He added, looking to distract.

He'd have rolled his eyes if it were possible. A smirk on his face Scorpius shifted up to brace on his hands, leaning down to give Al one hell of a welcome home kiss, hoping this would be rewarded by more ear rubbing.

Returning the kiss it took Albus a couple minutes to figure out why it felt different somehow. Chuckling as he broke off the contact Albus grinned up at his lover. "You have a cat's tongue now too."

"Is that so?" Intrigued with the idea Scorpius leaned forward to slowly drag his tongue up Albus's neck, delighting in Albus's harsh groan of pleasure. "So that means it feels rougher right?"

Grinning wickedly now Albus sat up, his hands going to the hem of his shirt as he quickly pulled it up and off, tossing it to the floor. "More and I'll rub your ears till they fall off or vanish."

Pushing Albus back down on the couch Scorpius thought that only seemed fair as he discarded his own shirt. By the time his tongue had made its way down Albus's neck, shoulders and pecs Scorpius's tail had vanished and his eyes were back to normal, the better to appreciate the view as far as he was concerned. Though thinking was proving difficult with Albus's hand stroking one of his ears while the other moved up and down his back in long, drawn out strokes.

"Better hurry before the rest goes away." Albus warned huskily, biting down hard on his bottom lip as Scorpius's tongue rasped against his stomach, so achingly close to where he wanted that tongue to be.

"You're going to want to sit up then."

As soon as Albus was sitting up with his back propped up against the armrest Scorpius moved in to give his lover what he wanted, tugging down Al's boxers and pants so that he could apply the new roughness of his tongue to Albus's inner thighs before moving on to the main event. Treating Albus's straining erection like a melting ice cream cone to be lapped up and delicately savored proved to be very pleasurable for the both of them.

Not lasting long under the torment Albus came with an explosive orgasm that left him blind and deaf to the world, his nerve endings scrapped raw and pulsing with pleasure. He was so out of it he wasn't even aware of Scorpius removing the rest of their clothing until Scorpius was between his legs, leaning forward to take his mouth in a hot kiss as he lifted Albus's hips into position to take him.

And keeping his side of the bargain Albus didn't stop stroking those cat ears once as Scorpius thrusted into him, his lover rushing headlong into his own shattering climax. His harsh breathing broken only when he came Scorpius cried out Albus's name before collapsing onto his lover's heaving chest, purring away as Albus's arms wrapped around his waist to hold him close.


	9. Day Nine: Connected

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put them all in. Everything else belongs to somebody else and that's just the way things are. Hope you enjoy this latest chapter and please, please let me know what you think!

Day Nine: Connected

The next morning Albus was surprised to see Scorpius's Slytherin friend, the one his female cousins called "The Manwhore", running towards him like the hounds of hell were after him, blood dripping down the other man's cheek as he came to a panting halt in front of him.

"Something's wrong with Scorpius." Matt panted out, bracing his hands on his knees. "He wouldn't get out of bed and I tried to make him and then he tried to kill me." Forcing himself to straighten Matt's eyes were accusatory as they looked into Albus's. "Just what the hell did you do to him now?"

"And here he comes now." Dominique pointed out from Albus's left, nodding her head in the direction Matt had come in.

With a squawk of protest Matt quickly zoomed behind Albus, clutching the other man's shoulders as he peered over the right one. If someone was ending up dead it wasn't going to be him.

Scorpius was pissed off. That was obvious even to the most dimwitted of people. His eyes zeroing in on Matt it was clear Scorpius had murder on the mind. Or he did until he saw just who Matt was hiding behind. Then he wanted to crucify, disembowel and murder his best friend for putting his hands on what was his. Scorpius felt the same way about sharing as he did forgiveness. Then he actually met Albus's questioning stare and the events of last night flooded his brain, so that he forgot all about why he needed to kill Matt for touching his lover and asking him earlier if a cat had gotten his tongue when he'd refused to speak to him.

A strange heat rising up from his neck the feeling was foreign, but his brain eventually figured it out as it rose up to his cheeks. Oh bugger. He was BLUSHING. Cursing under his breath Scorpius turned on his heels and marched back the way he'd come with head down, mortified beyond words.

"Was he..." Dominique began.

"He was." Matt finished.

The two walking around to stand in front of Albus Matt and Dominique simultaneously gave him looks of disbelief as they demanded to know, "What DID you do to him?"

"Ahhhhhhhhhh." Was the best Albus could come up with.

)

When it was time for their transfigurations class everyone gave Scorpius a wide berth, Matt choosing to take a seat on the other side of the room rather than chance his friend blowing up at him again. Seeing the vibes Scorpius was giving off it took a great deal of courage on Albus's part to motion to Rosie to sit with some of their friends while he took the seat beside the scowling Sytherin.

Of course everyone stared, including their professor, but the two simply stared straight ahead and acted like they weren't even aware that the other was there. It wasn't until the lesson had begun that Albus wrote a message rather than the notes he was pretending to take. Carefully edging it to the side Albus waited for a response.

Reading Albus's inquiry as to whether he was okay or not Scorpius considered not answering, before giving in enough to write a short '_yes_' on the corner of his parchment.

'_If you're upset about last night just remember that soon enough your dad will buy you the best memory charm money can buy.'_

Eyes scanning the words Scorpius glanced in Albus's direction before writing a message of his own.

'_Back to Mr. Cool about all this again, are we?'_

Not by a long shot, Albus thought as he wrote his response. _'No, but as usual I'm taking it better than you are. Sorry about the cat thing though, it was probably my fault. I had cats on the brain when I went to sleep last night. Ironically I was trying to use it to distract myself from thinking about this whole mess.'_

Knowing very well why Albus would have cats on the brain Scorpius didn't bother to ask him to elaborate. Instead he chose to issue a warning. _'Well don't do it again or you'll be the one sporting a tail.'_

Instantly curious Albus tried to imagine what Scorpius would turn him into. It probably wouldn't be nearly as pleasant or cute as a cat. He had his Animagi form of course, but Scorpius had no way of knowing it. Well that and getting it on in that form would not only be impossible but very, very wrong. Unless of course….

Not liking the look in Albus's eyes at all Scorpius had a feeling a distraction was necessary for both their well beings. _'Has your father found someone to erase your memories yet?'_

'_No, not yet.'_ Albus wrote back, keeping his head down. He didn't know yet what he was going to do about the memories currently etched into his subconscious. He had decided before to just live with and enjoy them, and then the dream from the night before last had made him rethink that. Now he didn't know what to think. Even if they were erased though, he would always feel the pull he felt even now towards Scorpius. Was it better to know why, or just know that it was a result of a spell gone so horribly wrong he'd allowed someone to mess with his brains?

Reading Albus's response Scorpius was more interested in the fact that Albus was obviously avoiding his gaze. The idiot probably didn't realize how obvious he was being. Which begged the question, why? He was planning to have his memory erased too, wasn't he? Eyes narrowing thoughtfully Scorpius's gut said he'd hit on the reason Albus was now fidgeting in his seat. Potter had always been a crappy liar after all. But if he wasn't going to have his memory erased…then…Scorpius wasn't sure how he felt about that. They had to have them erased…didn't they?

Going with his gut Scorpius decided to call Albus on it. _'Why do I get the feeling you aren't getting a memory charm done? Why would you want to remember any of this? Don't you want things to go back to the way they were?'_

'_Do you really think we can go back now?'_

Eyes raised to meet Albus's after reading the message Scorpius's grey eyes stared into Albus's green, the two seemingly unaware of their surroundings and audience as they silently communicated their inner turmoil.

"Mr. Potter. MR. POTTER."

Blinking Albus's head turned to look at his professor, wincing slightly at the look on their Transfiguration teacher's face. "Sorry, Professor Goldberg. What did you ask?" He was in for it now. Quickly he slid the parchment he'd been writing on under his textbook. He'd rather not have that read aloud.

"Since you apparently think you don't need to pay attention to this particular lesson why don't you come up to the front and demonstrate a Protean Charm for us all?"

Oh thank Merlin. Knowing better then to show his relief Albus headed up to the front of the class and annoyed the hell out of his professor by flawlessly performing the NEWT level charm. Apparently his professor had never read any of the multiple articles and books written about his father since the fall of Voldemort. If she had she would know that the Protean charm had played a significant role in the D.A., the defense club his father had taught his fifth year. This was one charm they'd all been eager to learn from Aunt Hermione.

Not wanting to rub it in Albus quickly retook his seat, winking at Rosie on the way back. His good mood quickly vanished however, as he looked over at Scorpius, who was looking everywhere but at him.

)

That night Albus did his best to go to sleep with a blank mind. He figured after the night before it was only fair for Scorpius to have the major say in what happened to them.

Scorpius didn't get to sleep until very late, his mind troubled as he thought about how things would be if one or both of them retained their memories. Did he want to forget, to constantly wonder in the future why he was attracted to Potter, why he'd gotten his memories erased in the first place? Was it better to know and never wonder? If they both remembered it would overshadow their dealing with each other, but after school how often would they really see each other? People were attracted to people they'd never want to be involved with all the time, how hard would it be for them to suck it up and carry on?

Because a real relationship was out of the question. They'd fight like cats and dogs and an amazing sex life could only carry a relationship so far. Would that break this connection of theirs though, if they did have a real relationship which died a natural death due to their opposite natures? Pondering this Scorpius thought the idea had merit, though it was a path he would never consider taking. It could just as easily backfire and that was something he couldn't chance. His life was planned out and he wouldn't see it destroyed over an irrational reaction to a Potter. His family would never stand for it either. Just thinking about what his father's reaction would be if he requested Albus be invited to the birthday party his mother was already planning for him gave him shivers. His father would either fall over dead from the shock or disinherit him on the spot. Not to mention it would be suicide for Albus to go, given that the majority of the guest list would be made up of Deatheaters, dark wizards, and/or their various kin.

Scorpius finally fell asleep thinking about the party and how it epitomized the chasm between him and Potter. Potter could never survive in his world, in his life.

)

The large ballroom was full of wizards and witches, many already in their cups as the hour drew closer to midnight. Standing off in a corner Scorpius sipped his wine and hoped his mother wouldn't spot him and drag him back out to socialize. While it was his eighteenth birthday they were supposed to be celebrating Scorpius wasn't in the partying mood. He didn't know more than half the people around him, and quite a few of the ones his own age were girls his mother and grandmother had picked out for him. Ugh.

Of course Matt wasn't there, being a Muggle-born, and his lover would be Avada Kedavra into oblivion if he so much as stuck his head in. Thinking about Al had Scorpius's mood getting even darker if that were possible. His lover had begun his Auror training the month before and as a result Scorpius had seen him only a handful of times since then. The moron bastard had apparently forgotten that it was even his birthday, since there hadn't been so much as a letter from him yet. And boy was he going to suffer when he remembered and came groveling.

When someone moved to stand beside him Scorpius automatically turned his head to do a quick up and down look. The man was about his age, with shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes, and the hint of a beard. He was shorter than himself, but bulkier. Like Al, Scorpius thought as he dismissed the man and turned his head to go back to watching the crowd.

Wait a minute…

Slowly turning his head back to meet the other man's gaze Scorpius saw amusement in the pale blue eyes, a glimmer he knew well, even if they were in the wrong setting.

"What the hell have you done to yourself? Are you out of your little mind?" Scorpius hissed, fingers itching to strangle. "If I wouldn't let you cut your hair what the hell made you think I'd let you dye it?"

Not in the least surprised that Scorpius was angry about the physical changes, the Slytherin had had a fit when he'd dared to cut his hair shorter for training, Albus calmly sipped his wine while Scorpius silently chewed him out with his eyes. Seeing how close his lover was to shattering the glass in his shaking hand Albus figured it was wise to get to the point. "Happy birthday."

A definite twitch appeared under Scorpius's left eye.

"So yeah, I'm going to go sleep in your room now, wake me up when you get there." Reaching out Albus patted Scorpius tense shoulder. "And try to relax a little, this is supposed to be a party after all."

Strolling off Albus headed back into the crowd, figuring it was better for all involved if Scorpius had time to shimmer down before he got ahold of him again.

)

Here the dream blurred and came back into focus as Scorpius let himself into his bedroom, his thoughts dark as he closed the door behind him, casting a quick spell over it to keep everyone else out. Eyes going straight to the bed Scorpius noted that Albus had undone the canopy curtains, the rich green cloth hiding the person apparently sleeping in his bed. Stalking over Scorpius drew back the material to look down at Albus, who was stretched out on the opposite side of the bed on his stomach, his hair at least back to normal. Without the magical enhancements the Gryffindor looked beyond exhausted, Scorpius noted with grudging concern. Which was probably why the idiot could pass out in a manor full of people who'd love to kill him. He supposed he should be impressed that Albus had had the sense to sleep with his wand in hand.

Shaking his head Scorpius assumed that Albus had left his pants on in case of attack, though the man had ditched the rest of the formal attire he'd been wearing earlier to blend in with the crowd. Which wasn't a bad idea. Letting the curtain fall back into place Scorpius headed for the bathroom to brush his teeth, undress, and change into a pair of silk pajama bottoms. It was only the first week of October, but it was bloody cold even indoors. Casting a couple extra spells to prevent anyone from entering the room by any means Scorpius didn't crawl into bed until he was sure they wouldn't have any unwanted visitors.

Albus didn't stir as Scorpius worked the covers down and then over the Gryffindor, joining him under them with a muffled yawn, taking Al's wand from him and stashing it under the pillows with his own. Settling in on his back Scorpius turned his head and lifting a hand gently pushed Albus's bangs out of his face. Yup, definitely out for the count. He didn't have the heart to wake him either, thought the moron deserved it.

Closing his eyes Scorpius was just starting to drift off when Albus shuffled over to his side, setting his head beside Scorpius's as he rolled onto his side, an arm coming up to settle across Scorpius's chest. Instinctively Scorpius's left arm slid under his lover to hold him against his side, this being how they always slept together when the opportunity presented itself. They'd fallen into the habit and it was something he'd missed, though he'd never admit it.

Rather than comfort him the way it did Scorpius the contact was enough to send wake up signals to Albus's overworked brain. Slowly his green eyes opened, blinking away sleep as Scorpius's own eyes opened, sensing that he was being watched.

"I told you to wake me up." Albus complained sleepily as he lifted his hand off Scorpius's chest to rub away the sleep from his bleary eyes.

"Since when have I done anything just because you told me to?"

"Good point." Holding back a yawn Albus grinned sleepily as he slid on top of his lover, bracing himself up on his hands as he leaned over to brush his lips against Scorpius's. "So have a good birthday?"

"I've had worse." Watching Albus through his lashes Scorpius slowly rubbed his hands up and down Albus's bare back. "You know how stupid of you it was to come here, right?"

Chuckling Albus leaned forward to nuzzle his cheek against Scorpius's, content to do nothing but wallow in the closeness. It had been hell having to stay away because of training. "This is worth the trouble. Missed you."

Scorpius cursed the fact that his heart skipped a couple beats at that. He hated when that happened. No one could make him feel anything approaching mushy except for the man currently kissing his way down his neck.

Working his way back up Scorpius's neck Albus kissed his way along Scorpius's jaw, chin, and up to the lips that parted under his own. For someone so sour his lover's mouth was surprisingly sweet, Albus thought as he deepened the kiss, stroking Scorpius's tongue with his own. Nothing tasted better to him.

Sighing against Albus's mouth Scorpius's arms wrapped around Albus's neck, loving/hating when Albus kissed him like this, like they had been kissing for years and would be doing the same for ages to come. Like they had all the time in the world because it would and could never end, this intense warmth between them. It made him hope and believe the impossible, made him want it more than he needed his next breath.

Of course kissing eventually was not enough, the sweet brushes of fingers over skin, the heated friction of their bodies moving up against each other not nearly close enough to satisfy the hunger burning in their guts.

Breathless sighs turning to low, drawn out moans, their movements quickening as they held onto each other as their bodies joined and became one, moving timeless together in a rhythm as old as the emotions they felt, staring into each other's eyes as they sought to leave the world that wished them apart.

Calling out the other's name as they came, they held each other tight and neither would let go, not even in sleep.


	10. Day Ten: Hotter

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put them all in. Everything else belongs to somebody else and that's just the way it's gotta be. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.

Day Ten: Hotter

"On a scale of one to ten, ten being the stupidest, how stupid would you rank me going to a house full of Malfoys and their friends? Hypothetically." Albus asked as he and various members of his family headed down towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Way more than ten." Was his cousin Fred's blunt response to that one, thinking the answer a no-brainer.

"Well he'd have to have a reason for going; that would change the rating." Rosie argued back, not the type to just dismiss a question without thinking it through. "I mean it would be unbelievably stupid to go for fun, but say someone he loved was in danger, or they had something that could harm a lot of people. Then going there would be dangerous, but it wouldn't make him stupid."

"So what would the reason be?" Lily asked her brother, raising an eyebrow.

Albus could only wish he knew how to answer that. Of course it HAD just been a dream, something influenced by Scorpius and the Veela's thinking. He would never, ever, be stupid enough to go into a house full of that many dark wizards and witches. The only way he'd ever go into such a situation was for the reasons Rosie had given. For love or the protection of other innocents. Which was the problem, a little voice reminded him. Because while he wouldn't go for a booty call, if he were in love with Scorpius he might, just maybe, be stupid enough to crash a birthday party for him. He might do it for love.

When Albus didn't respond Lily snapped her fingers a couple times in front of his face, smirking at him when he finally blinked and focused on her. "Earth to big brother, come in big brother?"

"Sorry. Just thinking of how Fred's right, it would be really stupid."

"Unless there was some reason you knew you would not be harmed." Dominique pointed out slyly, a knowing look in her eyes. "After all, if you had been invited there than the guests would have to leave you alone."

Rolling his eyes Fred shook his head. "Domi, your blondness is showing. The school will collapse on all of us before a Malfoy willingly lets a Potter into one of their homes."

Since there were few things Dominique hated more than dumb blonde comments no one was surprised when she reached out to whack Fred upside the head. "We will just see about that, you ignorant blockhead."

"Twenty galleons says it never happens."

"I will take that bet." She shot back, taking the hand Fred offered to seat the deal.

Knowing why she thought it could happen someday Albus wanted to tell her she was wrong, but held his tongue. She was far more confident about this than he was. That and typical girl, she never listened to him anyway.

)

"Question. Do you think Potter would ever be stupid enough to crash a party full of dark wizards?" Scorpius asked Matt as the walked together towards the Great Hall and breakfast. He personally didn't think even Albus was that dumb, but he was slowly realizing that he was more than a little biased where the Gryffindor was concerned.

"Assuming you mean Albus Potter and not his cutie sister I'd say yes, but with a reason. He's not stupid, so he'd know the risks and sheer stupidity of it. There would have to be a really good reason in his mind to go. People do pretty stupid things if they think they've got a good enough reason. Look at the way I chase after his cousin, even after she turned me into a frog a couple months ago."

Which was incredibly stupid, Scorpius silently admitted. The woman hated his friend more than she did chipping her nails. And boy had he seen her flip out a time or two over something most people could shrug off as inevitable.

"Why do you ask?" Matt inquired, interrupting Scorpius's mental recitation of all the things Dominique Weasley had done to Matt over the years to try and kill his interest.

"No reason."

"Right." Matt drawled out, not buying that for a moment. So in the latest dream Potter had done something that stupid huh? Yeah, he could see that happening. He personally didn't think he'd have the balls to risk having sex with the enemy in the enemy's house, but then he wasn't the guy women saw as their knight in shining armour. Or at least not once they got to know him. Potter on the other hand struck him as the monogamous, do anything for love sort, poor chap. And he was definitely getting the vibe lately that the Gryffindor was going soft over Scorpius. Scorpius, being Scorpius, was fighting that realization with all the determination Voldemort had once shown trying to kill Potter's dad. It was like one of his mother's soap operas.

"Wipe that grin off your face or I'll wipe it off for you." Scorpius warned, deliberately looking at Matt's cheek where he'd drawn blood the day before. He hadn't apologized for it and had no intention of doing so. After seven years Matt should have known better and had only brought it on himself.

Rubbing his fingers over the spot Matt wisely wiped any sign of amusement from his face.

"And Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"I wouldn't let any of the Weasleys or Albus hear you call his little sister a cutie. Not if you want to live to see your eighteenth."

"Gryffindors aren't nearly as violent as we are." Matt pointed out. "The guys might knock me around a little and the girls would give me hell but really-"

"Trust me on this. Al would make sure you were never found if he thought you were interested in Little Potter."

"You know, seeing as you and her brother are sort of getting along now, you might want to stop referring to all his family members by the nicknames you've given them. Just a thought." Lily Potter didn't seem to mind being referred to as Little Potter, but the older brother probably still didn't like the nickname of Potter Junior.

"We'll see."

"Translation, no, right?"

"And who says you haven't got a brain to think with."

"You do. Constantly."

)

Sitting outside between classes Albus enjoyed the day's beautiful weather under a weeping willow tree. His textbook forgotten in his lap Albus watched the branches sway in the breeze and wished he could relax. It didn't help when the person causing the premature grey hairs took a seat gingerly beside him. Looking over Albus raised an eyebrow in Scorpius's direction, silently asking what he wanted.

"Would you really have been stupid enough to come to my house?"

He supposed that he should have seen the question coming. Hadn't he been asking himself that same question multiple times already? He was no closer to an answer either. "As you'll recall I didn't end up dead."

"Yet. You were only there a few hours. And it's a lot easier to get into the manor than it is to leave it."

"Well maybe the dream will continue tonight and we'll see if I make it out alive." Albus shot back, giving Scorpius a dry look. "And if I don't survive you can tell me I told you so the next day. Provided of course that my death doesn't transfer into the real world too, which would seriously suck." And was something to worry about. He'd really rather not die in the middle of sex. Though what a way to go, seriously.

"Then I dearly hope it continues and my father catches you leaving."

Smirking Albus crossed his arms in front of him. "I could take him and you know it." It would be so easy it would be embarrassing for anyone remotely blood related to a Malfoy. Plus it would mean the end of sex with Malfoy, a definite check in the minus column.

"Him and the other overnight guests?" Scorpius pointed out, ignoring the fact that it really did go without saying that Albus would win.

"No, but I can guarantee they'll all know I spent the night banging you like a hammer on a nail before I die. The look on your grandfather's face would be worth dying for."

Crossing his arms in front of him too Scorpius scowled darkly. "As I recall it was the other way around, thank you very much."

"And thank you for that. But if it does happen I'm still saying I got top position. It will piss your family off more and make my death quicker at the same time."

Trying to picture his father and grandfather's faces Scorpius didn't know whether to smirk or groan. If they did continue the dream from the night before Scorpius made a mental note to make sure that he was on top. If he was caught naked with a Potter he was damn well going to be the one hammering away. It was a matter of pride.

"You didn't answer my question." Scorpius finally said, to get his mind off mental images of said hammering.

"Are you asking if you're good enough in bed to risk dying for?"

No he hadn't, but he was curious now, damn it.

Albus couldn't help it; he had to smile a little. The expression on the Slytherin's face was priceless. It was so obvious that he wanted an answer now but had too much pride to press. That and he probably wasn't sure whether he would get an honest reply.

Albus would think later that it was the devil that made him do it.

"Yeah."

"Yeah what?" Scorpius asked, not getting it at first.

"Yeah, you're that good."

Scorpius didn't know what to say to that. Albus didn't know what else to say either. So they just sat under the tree and tried to figure out what the hell they were supposed to do now.

)

Given that both were thinking about it all day it wasn't any big surprise that the dream from the night before carried on into their next shared dream. This time it began in the light of day, the dream beginning as Albus stepped into the shower and turned on the spray, making it extra hot as he braced his hands against the tiled wall. He was still half asleep and he needed all the help he could get. Of course cold would do it faster, but he thought cold showers were as evil as at least half the people currently in the manor with him. That thought also had his brain reengaging quicker than he would normally. It didn't help that he had no idea where his wand was either. Probably under a pillow with Scorpius's, he guessed. He'd get it on his way out.

Losing himself in the heat he hummed under his breath, smiling absently when he recognized the song. How appropriate, Albus thought with a smirk. Especially given the party the night before. He kept right on humming the song until he heard the sound of the shower door being opened behind him.

Reaching up Albus slicked his bangs back from his eyes and turned around to grin at his man, who leaned against the door, watching him. "Morning."

"Morning. I thought you'd left until I heard the running water."

"Would I be that stupid? Don't answer that." He added, knowing what sort of wise ass remark Scorpius would make. He also knew from past experience that Scorpius didn't consider a note a good enough good bye, hence his earlier plans to wake the other man up on his way out.

Grinning sleepily Scorpius stepped in, closing the glass door behind him.

Drawing him close as soon as he was in reaching distance Albus wrapped his arms around his lover's waist and fastened his mouth on his, swallowing Scorpius pleasurable groan as Scorpius's own arms wrapped around his waist in turn. Holding each other up as their kisses heated things up they consumed each other's breathless reactions to their closeness to each other.

Water washed over them as their hands streaked over their lover's torsos, caresses flesh as the water caressed it.

Breaking off the kiss Scorpius turned his lips against Albus's neck, licking a droplet of water off the salty skin. "Mind telling me why the water's so damn hot?" He whispered in Albus's ear, lightly tugging at the bottom of Albus's earlobe with his teeth.

"I like it hot." Was Albus's saucy answer as he teasingly pinched Scorpius's ass. "Now make me hotter."

Happy to oblige Scorpius backed Al back up against the wall, the glass panes around them foggy up as much from the water as the heat they were generating. Hands knew just where to stroke, lips just where to press. Scorpius taking advantage of Albus's sensitive neck, Albus exploiting Scorpius's weakness for his eyes, keeping them locked on the Slytherin as his nails dragged down Scorpius's back.

Glorying in the darkening of those emerald eyes Scorpius couldn't take his eyes off his lover for a moment. "You're going to want to brace yourself." He warned huskily as he let go of Albus long enough to turn the Gryffindor around so that they were both facing the tiled wall.

Bracing his hands Albus groaned as Scorpius's hands slicked down his sides to settle on his hips, digging in to the bracing muscles as Scorpius positioned him and then slide home, the two groaning in unison as Scorpius began to slowly and carefully thrusted in and out, drawing it out for both of them as they moved together.

Scorpius came first; his moans echoing off the glass walls as he fell back against Albus, reaching around to use his hand to ensure that Albus followed right after him in the mindless bliss they brought each other.

Both bracing up against the wall for support Scorpius's head dropped heavily into the hollow of Albus's neck, breathing in the delicious scent of both of them on his lover's wet skin.

They stayed that way until they had both recovered, then used the shower for what it was actually intended for. Of course helping each other bath only got them stirred up again so that they hastily dried off before heading back into his bed for an encore.

Exhausted they finally got up only because they knew it was only a matter of time before someone came to see why Scorpius wasn't coming down for breakfast. Walking over to a bag he'd left on a chair Albus got dressed in the pants and jumper he'd brought along while Scorpius did likewise, the two sneaking peeks at each other to enjoy final views of each others bodies.

Watching Albus shrug on his coat Scorpius raised an eyebrow as he noticed the extra bag on the chair. The one Albus showed no signs of using or taking with him as the Gryffindor shrugged the pack the clothes had been in over his shoulder.

"What's in the extra bag?"

"Your birthday presents."

Curious Scorpius wandered over and reaching into the bag withdrew a large piece of construction paper folded in half. Unfolding it Scorpius saw that someone had written 'Happy Birthday, Uncle Scorpius' across the top, and at the bottom his cousin Teddy's daughter Flora had tried somewhat successfully to write her name. What she'd attempted to draw in the middle of the page was beyond him. The fact that there was so much purple didn't say much either, as it was the little girl's favourite color currently.

"Any idea what it is?"

Albus shrugged, having received countess drawing just as weird and abstract. "I just tell her it's pretty and leave it at that."

"Sounds like a plan." Riffling through the bag Scorpius uncovered gifts from Albus's parents, grandparents, and a package of Weasleys products from Albus's two siblings. Touched despite himself Scorpius couldn't help but notice that there was nothing from his lover in the bag. Looking over at Albus questioningly Albus simply looked questioningly back. A pout itching to form on his lips Scorpius forced it back through sheer will. He was not going to show how peeved he was to get nothing from the person watching him with a knowing look in his eye.

Amused Albus went over to open the French doors that opened onto the room's balcony. Motioning Scorpius to come over Albus grinned as Scorpius reluctantly did so, a definite sulk coming on. Reaching out Albus grasped Scorpius's left hand and ordered the man to close his eyes.

Not the least amused Scorpius reluctantly did so, feeling sulky enough to play along.

Hand sliding into his jacket pocket Albus withdrew his own gift, which he quickly slid over Scorpius's fingers, the item growing in size as it slid over the hand and down to the wrist, where it retracted and shaped itself to fit the man's wrist perfectly. Pleased at the look of it Albus grinned, not surprised to feel Scorpius's eyes on it before he gave the other man permission to take a peek.

The bracelet was thin, no thicker in width than a girl's pinkie finger, and was made up of braided gold and silver. A red line ran through the gold, a green line through the silver. Their colors, they both thought, entwined together.

"Happy Birthday, A ghra." Albus repeated softly, as he drew Scorpius head down for a kiss.

.


	11. Day 11: Dominate

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters are put in. Everything else belongs to people with very scary lawyers. Thanks for reading, hope that you enjoy and let me know what you think.

Day 11: Dominate

Sitting in the window sill Albus watched the sun rise through the glass. He had been up for hours now and knew there wouldn't be a point in trying to return to his nearby bed. Besides, there was something to be said for watching the sun rise on the day you discovered you were in love with someone.

A more pragmatic and cynical person would hypothesis that what he was feeling now would disappear with the dreams, but Albus was a man who went with his gut. Potter men found the loves of their lives early, before they even left school. Everyone had joked that Albus would be the first in six generations not to end up seeing hearts before graduation. And the Potter men only loved that way once. So even when the dreams ended, what was in his heart would only grow stronger.

The idea of spending the rest of his hopefully long life trying to talk Scorpius into loving him back was daunting, but Albus wasn't the type to run from a challenge. It would probably take at least two decades before Scorpius stopped resisting his advances, and Merlin only knew how long it would take before the Slytherin would even consider admitting to loving him. Yup, the next half a century was not going to be an easy fifty years.

So he would sit and he would enjoy the peace before the storm.

)

Hours later as he stood outside the Great Hall Albus watched Scorpius zero in on him and march towards him with a single minded focus. Barely blinking when Scorpius grabbed his arm Albus allowed himself to be dragged off, waving off his cousins who had moved to interfere. What was wrong now, Albus wondered as Scorpius led them into an empty classroom, closing the door behind them. A good morning kiss was way too much to hope for.

Before the Gryffindor could ask Scorpius let him go and then turning to face Albus pushed down the sleeve of his robe, revealing a gleaming bracelet on his left wrist.

It was the bracelet he'd given him in the dream, Albus realized as he moved in to get a better look, reaching out a finger to run it over the very real metal surface. "How?" He asked as he looked up to meet Scorpius's gaze.

"It was there when I woke up. It won't come off. Get it off!"

"It just slid on in the dream." Albus pointed out as he tried to slide the bracelet off, knowing Scorpius well enough to know the Slytherin wasn't above trying to blast the thing off. If Scorpius didn't want it he'd keep it until he did Albus decided as he tugged.

When that didn't work Albus tried a couple spells but neither of them worked either. "Maybe it won't come off until the dreams are done?" He finally concluded, doing his best to look sorry about that.

Coldly furious Scorpius glared down at the bracelet.

"Why are you so upset? It's not like you can't lie if anyone asks about it." Actually, Albus was pretty proud of his dream self for coming up with such a classy gift. He didn't wear anything resembling jewelry personally, but even he would wear it.

"Did you think I wouldn't know what 'A ghra' means?"

Crap. He'd really been hoping that that would be the case. And wasn't Scorpius blood too blue to know a Muggle language that was almost extinct anyway? For that matter, shouldn't someone as British as Malfoy distain the native language of the Irish, the people they'd been oppressing and assimilating for centuries? Could the fates not cut him just a little slack?

"Let's get something very clear, Potter, since you seem to have conveniently forgotten. I am a Malfoy, you are a Potter. We are not friends, we are not lovers. You do NOT call me your love. When this hellish week ends we are both getting memory charms done and that's final, understand?"

"First off, you aren't the boss of me. I'm not getting a memory charm done and you can't make me. Two, I can call you whatever the hell I want, it's a free country. And, FYI, our last names are just our last names, they don't define who we are or chose to be. If I want us to be friends, hell, if I want us to be lovers, a name is sure as hell not going to stop me. Do YOU understand?"

Blown away by the implications of what Albus had just said Scorpius stared into the Gryffindor's fierce green eyes, reading them easily now. And what he saw in them scared the hell out of him. And when he was scared, his defense mechanisms kicked in.

"Oh I understand all right." Scorpius began coldly, forcing his face to hide his reaction and feelings. Getting up in Albus's face Scorpius sneered down at the Gryffindor. "But you would do well to remember what you said to Emmaline. You want to be my toy, Potter? My stupid easy lay? The position is currently available until the end of term."

It was a good thing for Scorpius's face that he wasn't the only one who knew his opponent well. Keeping his fisted hands at his side Albus met Scorpius's gaze dead on, refusing to give into his fury. "If that was all I was to you what I said wouldn't scare you so much. And I said lover, not whore. Big difference. I seem to have fallen for you, and you shooting off your mouth like the idiot you are isn't likely to change that any time soon. So get used to it, because I'm going to make a man out of you whether YOU like it or not. A ghra."

Quick as the snake Scorpius was Albus grabbed Scorpius's lapels and pulled him in for a quick, possessive kiss, before turning the stunned Slytherin loose with a gleam in his eyes.

"See you in class." Albus threw out over his shoulder as he left, closing the door firmly behind him. He had a lot of strategizing to do before midnight.

)

Scorpius avoided Albus for the two classes they had together, afraid that he really would kill the bastard. Not that he would mourn the assehole's death, but he didn't want to go to prison for such a stupid reason. At least that's what he told himself.

He stewed over it during dinner and had built himself up to confront Albus by the time dessert came around. Unfortunately Albus seemed to be dragging his feet, remaining behind even after most of his family had left. He seemed to be waiting for something or someone, Scorpius thought as more and more people left. Studying him Scorpius watched as Albus exchanged a nod with a Ravenclaw. What the fuck was with Albus and Ravenclaws?

Watching the two of them get up and head towards the door Scorpius got up as well, following after them. The Ravenclaw was a year younger than them and Asian, shorter than Albus and slim as a girl. He was also gay according to rumors.

There was something secretive about them, the way they'd waited until most everyone was gone, the length of their stride, the bag the Ravenclaw carried, something was definitely up. And he found himself following Albus way too much lately. But damn it, he was curious. And Albus was an idiot who needed supervision.

Using a piece of armor as cover Scorpius concentrated on watching the two as the Ravenclaw held out the bag once the two apparently thought they were alone.

"Thanks, I appreciate this, Haru." Taking it Albus pulled out the book inside, giving his friend a questioning look when he saw that there were a number of loose pieces of paper sticking out of it.

"I thought you'd want some direction, since you sounded rather urgent." Haru replied with a hint of a smile.

"You're not even going to ask me why?" Albus asked curiously as he flipped through the pages, his eyes widening at some of the illustrations. Oh boy but he was going to get one hell of an education with this. Which was what he needed, if he was going to bribe Scorpius into letting him stick around once the dreams were over. As a man he knew the importance that his gender put on sex, and as weapons went he was willing to pull out the stops. He just needed a few pointers.

Amused Haru wondered how long it would be before the rest of the school found out just why Albus Potter would be interested in learning how men had sex with each other.

"I am a Ravenclaw, my friend. I am therefore more observant and smarter than the majority of people. I can connect the dots." The smile widening Haru reached out to pat his friend's shoulder. "And you have set your sights on a most difficult fish."

"Tell me about it. My next fifty years are going to be so-HOLY SHIT!" Eyes bugging out of his head Albus stared at the step by step instructions depicted in front of him. "How is that physically possible? It can't be physically possible!"

Leaning forward to get a better look Haru could understand Albus's reaction. "It is, but both men need to be double jointed."

Albus wanted to ask if Haru had first hand knowledge, but thought better of it. There were just some things you didn't want to know about your friends. "Well thanks again." He finally managed to get out. "I'll get it back to you in a couple days."

"No hurry, I've pretty much memorized it. And, Albus…would you mind a piece of advice?"

"Please. I know I can use all the help I can get."

"As you know my parents breed horses for a living. When training a horse it is best to break them in gently, getting them used to the reins, saddle, etc. However, there are occasionally those horses that are too strong willed and wild to be broken in that way. Horses like that, I've found, often need to be ridden into the ground to learn their place. Understand?"

"I do." Albus answered with a grin. "I definitely do."

Scorpius didn't, but he had a real bad feeling about it.

)

Picking his battles Albus concentrated on only one thing when preparing for the coming dream. He kept a visual of the office room in the townhouse in his mind, focusing on the details of the room and his couch. And so the setting of the dream was that room.

Scorpius went to bed fuming about how he hadn't won the argument in the empty classroom, visualizing all the things he should have said and done to win it. And so when the dream began he entered the office dressed in his school uniform and fuming mad, Albus reclining on his couch in his own uniform, save for bare feet.

Marching up to stand in front of the couch Scorpius glared down at Albus and let all his frustration loose. Calling Albus every name in the book the Slytherin used every four letter word he knew as he sought to prove to both of them that the Gryffindor didn't matter. That he was less than nothing to him.

Staying where he was Albus calmly let Scorpius get it out of his system, absently impressed with his lover's vocabulary. How very unrefined of him. It just went to prove how shaken Scorpius was, to resort to that. Of course a part of Albus's brain was registering the insults and getting seriously pissed off, but he had plans that would make Scorpius make it up to him.

When he'd exhausted his knowledge of bad, crude language Scorpius paused for breath, realizing now that not only had Albus not contradicted anything he'd just said but had yet to show any reaction at all to what he'd been saying. "Were you even listening?" Scorpius demanded to know, his outrage plain. The idea that he'd spent the last twenty minutes being ignored had his blood pressure rising to critical levels.

"I was listening."

"Than why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to interrupt. Are you done now?"

Confident that he'd just destroyed any positive emotions the other man might have for him Scorpius nodded curtly. If anyone had ever called him what he'd just called Albus he'd kill them. Or at the very least beat them within an inch of their lives. Uh oh…. Eyes widening slightly Scorpius realized too late the danger he was in. Because Albus could easily kick his ass and they both knew it.

He only managed a mangled yelp before Albus grabbed him and yanked him onto the couch, rolling them easily so that Scorpius wound up on the bottom with his arms pinned up over his head, Albus superior body weight holding the rest of him down. Squirming got him nowhere, except to make it clear that the Gryffindor was hard all over. And looking into Albus's eyes, Scorpius knew what it was to be prey.

"So, just to recap your argument," Albus began silkily, a faint smile on his lips. "You think that I'm an idiot. That I'm an easy, only half decent lay who can't begin to compare with your other women. I'm not a man since I've been taking the bottom and you think I'm out of my mind to think you could ever love me. That about cover it?"

"Close enough." Damn if he was going to let his panic show.

"Well let's see if I can change your mind then."

)

Lowering his head Albus captured Scorpius's lips, more amused than annoyed when Scorpius continued to squirm and try and buck him off. He wasn't going anywhere. For now he'd start gentle, coaxing Scorpius's mouth open to deepen the kiss, smirking against the hard lips when the other man bit down on his lip in retaliation for the swipe of tongue.

Breaking off the kiss Albus licked the blood off his lip and waited until he saw the uneasy in Scorpius's grey eyes before he proceeded with his other plans. Moving Scorpius's wrists together Albus shifted his grip so that one hand held them in place, leaving the right free to move around. And down.

Scorpius cursed under his breath as Albus's fingers slid under his pants and boxers, those hot fingers wrapping tightly around him. Instinctively rubbing himself against Albus's stroking fingers, Scorpius's eyes closed in bliss as he relaxed, sure he was off the hook. They opened though when Albus released him milliseconds from climax.

"What the?"

Stroking Scorpius's thigh now Albus's gaze was direct and knowing. "Something you want?"

"You know what I want, damn it."

"Then apologize."

Mouth dropping open as he saw where this was going Scorpius glared, his face stony. "The fuck I will."

"We'll see."

And Albus had to give Scorpius credit. He had to bring Scorpius to the brisk of climax three more times before he finally got something vaguely resembling an apology.

"ALL RIGHT, ALL RIGHT, DAMNIT! I'M SORRY, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

A good start, Albus decided, as he got off the couch. Raising a finger when Scorpius opened his mouth to complain Albus cut off his complaints with his next words. "You want to lose the pants?"

Both boys quickly discarded everything they were wearing from the waist down, Albus shifting back on top of Scorpius with a predator's grace. Wrapping his hand back around Scorpius's erection Albus leaned forward to nibble on Scorpius's bottom lip. "You're so hard and wet, so slippery." He murmured softly as Scorpius shuddered under him, "And you are so ready. Go over, and then the real fun begins, a ghra."

)

As soon as Scorpius climaxed Albus shifted his position, setting one bent leg between Scorpius's, the other bracing down on the floor beside the couch. Lifting Scorpius's legs up and over his shoulders Albus placed his hands on Scorpius's thighs, veeing Scorpius's body against his own. He waited until Scorpius's eyes met his before thrusting into him, fingers digging into Scorpius's hips as he moved him into his thrusts. Giving into the feral animal within him Albus's only thought was to mate, to take what was his and mark Scorpius as his own. To see to it that Scorpius would never forget what it was to be his.

He would prove to his lover that no one would ever love him the way he could. No one would ever make him feel what he was going to make him feel.

Helpless to do anything but take it Scorpius's eyes never left Albus's face, the naked hunger there as arousing as the unexpected position and penetration. Fingers digging into the cushions as he struggled to bite back his reactions Scorpius knew what it was to be burned alive, consumed and trapped in scalding, indescribable heat. Pleasure and pain interwove and melded together to create mind blowing sensations that had him crying out in excitement.

Groaning as his climax ripped through him Albus shuddered as he leaned forward, hungrily moving his lips against Scorpius's as he continued to thrust, not stopping until Scorpius climaxed under him just as powerfully.

After the two lay like dead men, unable to move and not really worried about that. In fact, if they were dying, both were pretty sure that it would all be worth it. They would die very, very satisfied men.


	12. Day 12: Saving

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all the characters are put in. Everything else belongs to people with very, very scary lawyers. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy, please review.

Day 12: Saving

"Well it doesn't look like you'll be getting back together with Malfoy any time soon." Mallory Davies announced with a raised eyebrow, motioning with her head towards one of the hallways leading out of the Slytherin common room.

Both Emmaline and Matt looked in that direction, immediately getting what Mallory meant as Scorpius stepped into the common room. He was smiling. Actually smiling. And it was a 'you would kill to be in my shoes, life is beyond perfect' sort of smile.

He's either killed Potter or Potter screwed his brains out in ways I can't imagine or want to, Matt thought, hoping it was the latter. Would he be an accessory, seeing as he knew about the dreams? Not that it mattered, since the Weasley/Potter clan would kill Scorpius before he could implicate anyone. Either way, Scorpius was really, really happy.

Everyone in the room watched him head for the door, Matt hurrying up to catch up with him as they went through the door.

"Where are you going?" Matt wanted to know. It was almost eleven after all, and Scorpius had skipped out on breakfast. He'd thought about going in to wake the guy earlier, but had decided that preserving his life was more important than Scorpius getting fed.

"To the Potions lab." Little Potter would be there, and she would know where her brother was. His smile only getting wider Scorpius's fingers absently fingered the piece of paper he'd stuck in his pant pocket. He'd spent the better part of the morning coming up with fresh insults, and he didn't want to forget any of them. These were sure to make Albus that much madder, which would translate to even better sex than the night before. If that was possible. He doubted it was, but a man could hope.

Curious enough to tag along Matt followed Scorpius down the hallway, pausing with him when they saw that the potions storage door was open. The looking in they spotted Lily Potter up on a ladder, rearranging some jars. She was a Potions freak, and worked as the professor's assistant in order to get access to the lab and free ingredients.

"Do you know where your brother is?" Scorpius asked, walking over to stand beside the ladder.

Looking down at him Lily started to descend, not trusting the Slytherin enough to remain standing on something he could easily tip over. That and he just looked too damn happy. It was freaking her out a little. "Why do you want to know?" She asked when she reached the bottom, wiping her dusty hands on the seat of her jeans.

"Need to talk to him about something."

"So he is okay?" Matt added, looking everywhere but at Scorpius's questioning gaze.

"Actually, he was in a really good mood today." As good a mood as Malfoy, Lily realized, doubting very much that that was a coincidence. Was the affects of the dreams wearing off maybe? She'd have to ask her bro when he got back. "And if you want to talk to him, Malfoy, you'll have to wait till supper. After breakfast he went into The Forbidden Forest with Uncle Hagrid and Uncle Neville."

Annoyed, Scorpius crossed his arms in front of him. "Why would he go in there?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but apparently the herd of Walsherts in the forest had to move from their usual habitat because of some weird plant thing. The centaurs are calling it "The Devil Plant" and apparently the Kwesers don't like the Walsherts moving into their territory and are making trouble. The guys are going in to check out the plant and get rid of it. Al's tagging along for the hell of it. Oh, hello, Professor Trelawney."

"Hello, Miss. Potter, boys. I've just come for a supply of barley."

"It's right there for you, Professor." Lily told her, pointing to the table in the middle of the room. "I was told to set it out for you." Grabbing the container off the table Lily handed it to the woman, their hands brushing as it passed into the professor's hands.

In mid thanks Professor Trelawney's eyes went vacant, her body rigid as a foreign, harsh voice spoke through her lips.

"Death. Death stalks them, watches them. Seeks to feed from them. It slides across the ground, it has him. Green eyed son of the Chosen One, take his blood, take his life. They run, they fight, but they cannot kill it. It has them too. Blood red blooms, sickly, coppery smell. Fire, fire, fire. There must be fire! Phoenix rising, burning bright. Fight to live, fight to survive. Help them, help them or they all die this day."

Blinking rapidly the deviation's teacher stumbled back a couple steps. "Opps, I do apologize, went a little light headed there. Forgive me, you three. Have a good day now, enjoy the warm weather. I predict it will not last long."

"Well that was some show she put on." Matt snorted, though the weird voice had been pretty freaky. If she used that voice more often people might pay attention to her predictions once in a while.

"Little Potter. Little Potter. LILY!" Shaking Lily's shoulders Scorpius thought the girl looked like she would keel over at any moment. "She's a fraud, she's a fake! He's fine." She had to be a lot stupider than he'd thought to believe anything that ditz had to say.

"No." Lily whispered, slowly shaking her head. "She…she made a true prediction once in front of my father. He said than when she actually has a vision she goes…vacant eyed and doesn't remember what she's predicted. Oh God, AL!"

)

It took some talking on Lily's part but she finally convinced them that Professor Trelawney was to be believed. She was all for running into the forest immediately but Scorpius kept his head enough to point out that they needed to go prepared. Going over in their minds again and again what the ditz seer had said it was Scorpius who realized just what the three must have run into in the Forest. Quickly he told the other two what they would need to bring and stuffing the necessary ingredients in satchels slugged them over shoulders and took off, Scorpius explaining as they ran.

"I think they must have run into a Devil Dementor. It's what happens when Devil's Snare is crossbred with a rare fungus whose name I forget. It's such a dangerous combination you can be jailed for keeping the two plants in the same greenhouse. Trelawney said that the plant had blood red blossoms and that it smelled coppery, those are two of its distinguishing characteristics. It attacks warm blooded creatures and wraps its vines around them. There are little thorn like needles all over the vines and they dig into the flesh, sucking out the blood of its prey while releasing a venom that causes the heart to go into overdrive pumping blood through the body. The heart often explodes before the vines finish draining all the blood. The Devil Dementor is also really hard to destroy, only intense fire can do it. That must be why she kept mentioning fire. Does Hagrid or Professor Longbottom know how to make and control Fiendfyre?"

"No, but they won't need to." Lily explained, her face pale white as she struggled to go faster. "She said that the phoenix rose, she must mean Al. Phoenix fire is just as destructive as Fiendfyre, right? That should be enough?"

"Why would a phoenix mean your brother?" Matt gasped out, not used to running so much and with people milling around everywhere to get in their way.

"Because that's his Animagi form. He must have turned into it after the plant got him."

While the two thought about that Lily pulled out her wand and casted a spell, repeating it twice so that two silvery white does erupting out of her wand, cantering off at break neck speed.

"What's that for?"

Lily answered Scorpius with a fierce, determined look in her eyes. "I just called in some reinforcements. They'll be able to lead us straight to them."

The reinforcements met them on the school grounds as they ran towards Hagrid's hut, a huge white tiger and a reddish brown coyote appearing to run beside them, a brown weasel hanging onto the tiger's back.

Calling out an explanation to them Lily grabbed the weasel off the tiger's back and placed him on her shoulder. The tiger and coyote nodded when she was finished explaining, leaving them behind as they charged towards the forest as they tracked the scents of their loved ones.

"Who was that?" Matt wanted to know, watching the two predators leave them in the dust.

"The tiger is Domi, the coyote is Lucy. Hugo is on my shoulder. He'll keep in mental contact with them and let us know where to go."

)

Two hours later Scorpius was surrounded by Potters, Weasleys, and Lupins. He stood with his back against the wall beside Albus's bed, doing his best to blend into the surroundings so that no one would question him remaining or ask him to leave. Albus's grandmother sat on one side of Albus's bed while his mother sat on the other, their husbands at their sides. Albus hadn't stirred since Scorpius and the others had found him and the other two in the forest, clothes torn to shreds and stained all over with blood and venom. The three had been cleaned up and given the proper medical attention and now it was simply a matter of waiting. Neville was expected to make a full recovery; it was Hagrid and Albus that had Madam Pomfrey worried. Giants didn't react well to the venom of the Devil Dementor, it was highly toxic to them, Hagrid's human blood was the only thing that had saved him. Albus had apparently been within the vines' hold the longest, which was why he was being closely watched for signs of distress.

The first of the three to wake up was Neville. His eyes slowly opened, smiling weakly when he saw his wife at his bedside. Blinking hard Neville tried to focus, trying to find the strength to look around. "Al?" He croaked out, squeezing his wife's hand. "Hag-rid?"

"They're both going to be just fine." Hannah Longbottom assured her husband, tears in her eyes.

"What happened, Neville? Can you tell us?" Harry asked, walking over to stand at his friend's other side.

After taking a few grateful sips of water Neville described how they'd split up to look for the plant, Al sending out a signal that he'd found it. Neville and Hagrid had been on their way to him when they heard him yell out a warning. When they'd arrived in the clearing the vines were already wrapped tightly around Albus's waist, the boy struggling and yelling at them to stay back. Hagrid had only seen the blood and the danger Al was in and had rushed in to try and tear the vines off his godson. Neville had tried to produce fire hot enough to kill the plant, but he hadn't been able to and the vines had snuck up on him too. He hadn't been able to get free and the last thing he remembered was the vines encircling Al bursting into flames.

"He must have…turned into his Animagi form." Neville finished weakly. "But how…did anyone find us in time?"

"It was Professor Trelawney." Harry explained, wondering how it was that the deviations professor only had visions related to his family. Either way he owed her big this time around.

"She had a vision of it happening in front of Lily, Malfoy, and another boy. They figured out what attacked you and they, along with Domi, Hugo and Lucy, went in after you. They found you and used the potion ingredients Malfoy brought with them to replenish your blood and slow your heart down. Madam Pomfrey said you would have been dead within minutes of them finding you if they hadn't."

"A…Malfoy?"

All eyes immediately went to Scorpius. "We're even now." Scorpius stated darkly, doing his best to look as Slytherin as possible. "My family doesn't owe any of you any more favors."

Understanding that Scorpius would rather be beheaded than admit he'd simply done it because of Albus Harry wisely changed the subject to how they were going to safely go back into the forest and make sure the plant was thoroughly dead.

This stayed the main topic of conversation until twenty minutes later, when Albus began to stir. Everyone descending on him like moths to an open flame Scorpius moved through the crowd, catching Albus's eye briefly, their eyes locking onto the other's to silently communicate how happy they were that he was alive to see him again. Nodding abruptly for appearances sake Scorpius headed out, needing to be alone now that he knew Albus was going to pull through. Albus was alive. Albus was going to be okay. He could finally breathe again.

)

In the dream Scorpius found himself sitting on the grass by Hagrid's hut, staring into the shadowy darkness of the forest which had almost taken Albus's life. So close, a matter of minutes, Scorpius thought for the millionth time. When they'd arrived the three of them had been barely breathing, hearts beating as fast as a hummingbird's. The sight of Albus pale and still, chest barely moving and bloody would haunt him for the rest of his days. It wasn't like the dream where Albus had had that wound on his back. This had been real. Oh dear god but it had been too real.

Staring blindly into the forest Scorpius's eyes narrowed as a light suddenly caught his eye, coming from the forest's dark depths. The light got brighter and brighter until he could make out the creature giving off the blinding light. A phoenix.

As it cleared the forest's edge it slowly transformed in front of him, becoming a man with the wings of a phoenix, the flame colored feathers glowing in the darkness like a warrior angel's. The light the wings gave off showed the man to be Albus, wearing only a simple pair of white trousers as he knelt down in front of Scorpius.

"You know, A ghra, in some cultures saving the life of another makes you responsible for that life."

Looking into the amused green eyes Scorpius felt something inside him shatter. Reaching out Scorpius framed Albus's face between his hands and drew him in for a desperate kiss, needing the contact as his lips moved hungrily over Albus's.

The skin under his hands was too cool, Scorpius thought frantically, his hands leaving Albus's face to move over the marble cold body pressed up against his own. He had to feel Albus's breath on his skin, hear the other man's gasps and sighs. He needed proof of life, proof that Albus hadn't been taken from him. That what he'd thought was real wasn't just a dream and this reality. This angel like version of Albus before him had to be just a man in his dream with him. Just his man.

Mouth leaving Albus's mouth Scorpius ravaged the Gryffindor's neck, teasing the pulse beating frantically there, laving it with his tongue as he encouraged it to beat that much faster. Tearing off his own shirt Scorpius pulled Albus closer as soon as he had it off, needing the skin to skin contact, the feel of flesh rubbing against flesh as their hearts pounded in unison and sweat broke out over their skin.

Falling backward onto the grass Albus surrendered to it all, his fingers in Scorpius's hair as he let his lover take what he needed, giving him all he had to give. Wings coming up and around the shelter them from view they were in their own little cocoon, a world of just them as the rest of their clothes were discarded and thrown aside. Bodies fitting together as though they were made for each other they opened to each other, eyes meeting as they joined and moved together, neither looking away or allowing their eyes to blur as they came in each other's eyes. Two hearts beating as one, refusing to let go of the other in any way.

Even when hearts slowed and breathes evened up Scorpius couldn't bring himself to loosen the arms he'd wrapped around Albus's waist. Face pressed against the Gryffindor's neck Scorpius could only hold on and take one breathe at a time.

Hands moving to sooth Albus stroked Scorpius's naked back and said nothing, knowing words weren't what Scorpius needed now. This was all either of them needed.

"No one but me."

Not quite sure what Scorpius had said Albus's hands stilled. "Hmm?"

"No one and nothing kills you but me."

A hint of a smile playing over his face Albus went back to his stroking.

"Promise me." Scorpius demanded, raising his head so that he could look Albus in the eyes, the stormy grey of them warning of deep trouble ahead if he didn't get what he wanted.

"I'll do my best." Albus promised, reaching out to caress Scorpius's cheek. "I'm not in a hurry to go anywhere."

Sliding his hand behind Scorpius's head Albus pulled the other man's head down for a slow, gentle kiss meant to sooth and reassure. Pouring his love into it Albus communicated without words that Death itself would have one hell of a fight on his hands the next time he tried to take Albus from his A ghra.

Open to the love pouring out from Albus Scorpius continued to hold him tightly, not liking the fact that Albus's skin was already growing cool again, goose bumps appearing over his lover's skin before his eyes.

"Cold?"

"Just a little."

"I can fix that."

"Can you ever."


	13. Day 13: Warmth

Disclaimer: as always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put those characters in. Everything else belongs to somebody else and that's the way the lawyers plan to keep it. Thanks so much for reading, hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.

My Christmas Present to all you ASP/SM fans out there. Season's Greetings.

Day 13: Warmth

Lying in his bed Scorpius cursed the fact that he couldn't go back to sleep. He'd gotten so used to the dreams that he often didn't even wake up so much as slip into real dreaming. But he was wide awake now and his mind refused to settle. It was the cold thing that bothered him. At the beginning of the dream Al's skin had been cold, almost ice cold. Al's body had warmed up under his while they'd made love but had cooled just as quickly afterwards. The last thing he'd thought before waking after their second round of lovemaking was that Al's body was going cold again.

There was just no logic to it, Scorpius thought as he ran a hand through his mussed hair. It was summer after all, the nights weren't that chilly. He hadn't been cold. He supposed it could be a metaphor for how close Albus had come to being forever cold and dead but their dreams were pretty straightforward and to the point. What they were thinking and feeling at the time they fell-wait a minute. Sitting up Scorpius's mind latched on to this new explanation. He had gone to bed thinking about how close he'd come to losing Albus, playing with the orangey red feather he'd picked up off the ground when the adults had arrived and pushed him and the others out of their way. In the dream Albus had appeared with his wings still attached and the dream had begun with him thinking about the close call. Maybe, just maybe, Albus had gone to sleep thinking he was cold. Thinking he was so cold that he'd constantly become cold. But why would he be cold? The castle wasn't that drafty. But Scorpius couldn't come up with another logical explanation either.

Five minutes later Scorpius was swearing under his breath as he kicked off his covers and got out of bed, throwing on some clothes before letting himself out of the room. Making himself invisible Scorpius headed out of the Slytherin dormitories, mentally planning all sorts of punishments if Albus proved to be just fine.

)

Arriving at the Medical Wing doors Scorpius let himself in, carefully closing the door behind him so as not to wake or alert anyone. Turning around Scorpius noted that someone had left lamps burning beside each of the beds, likely to make it easier on Pomfrey to check on them. Heading for Albus's bed Scorpius saw immediately that something was indeed very wrong. Albus had his back to him and was curled up in a fetal position with his blankets wrapped tightly around him and even in the dim light he could see that Albus's whole body was shaking.

Swearing lightly under his breath Scorpius quickly stripped down two of the other beds and brought them over to Albus's, laying them on top of the blankets Albus was holding. The unexpected layers had Albus rolling over on to his back, his skin pale white and drawn as he looked up, his expression confused as he shivered violently. Remembering that he was invisible Scorpius quickly undid the spell, watching comprehension cross Albus's face as he attempted to smile weakly. He was still shivering though.

Knowing what needed to be done Scorpius lifted his shirt up and over his head and removed his shoes and socks. Scorpius set them on the floor beside the bed and then slid in under the bedcovers, Albus automatically turning on his side to face him. Reaching out Scorpius undid the buttons of Albus's pajama top, yelping when Albus's ice cold hands came up to press up against his back, seeking warmth. Pushing the material aside Scorpius wrapped an arm around Albus's waist to bring him closer, using the other to force Albus's head under his chin, drawing the covers up as well so that Albus's dark head was just visible. That would force Albus to breath in only air warmed by their bodies, Scorpius reasoned.

Exhausted from shaking and shivering Albus could only make small sounds of relief, too tired to even shift closer to the warm body pressed against him. Scorpius's warmth slowly sinking in Albus gave thanks that for the moment he and Scorpius weren't on the outs. If he'd gotten any colder he would have been an ice sculpture. Biting his lip as another wave of shivering overtook him Albus did his best to ignore the painfully knotted muscles all over his body, which were reacting to the shivering. He hadn't felt this sore all over in…hell, he'd never been in this much pain before. If he'd had the energy he would have knocked himself out to escape the agony.

Minutes past and Albus wasn't getting warm enough, quick enough. His feet felt like blocks of ice against Scorpius's and the only area that felt genuinely normal was Albus's upper torso. And since he wasn't willing for them to get naked with two other men sleeping in the room he was going to have to get creative or wake up Pomfrey and admit to coming to a Potter's rescue again.

"Try to take advantage of this and I'm leaving." Scorpius warned as he moved back so that Albus's head wouldn't smack into his. "Head up here with mine."

Arms wrapped around Scorpius's waist Albus prepared to hold on for dear life if Scorpius tried to leave him. Shifting up so that they were lying face to face, what Scorpius was up to quickly became apparent as he shifted closer and laid his lips against Albus's. Moaning low in his throat Albus's hands dug into the sweaty muscles of Scorpius's back as the other man's mouth moved over his. The sounds of pleasure only increased as Scorpius's reached down and lifted up Albus's leg and draped it over his thigh, settling Albus closer to him.

Fighting to keep his head Scorpius's thrusted his hips in time with his exploring tongue, swallowing Albus's reaction as he moved the Gryffindor's body against his. How could he taste even better than in the dreams, Scorpius wondered desperately, the taste and feel of Albus's body against his driving him crazy. All he wanted to do was strip them both naked and warm Albus from the inside out, the way he had in the secret passage dream. He felt he might go crazy if he didn't. If two of the other beds hadn't been occupied he was honest enough to acknowledge he'd already be inside his lover, finding out if that felt as good as they'd dreamed. He deserved serious brownie points for this. Albus was going to have to work damn hard in the next dream to make this up to him.

Heat exploding in his gut and heading south fast Albus grip tightened as he moved into the thrusts, his tongue tangling with Scorpius's as he moved his hips in time to Scorpius's thrusts. God it felt so good, he could forget how cold he'd been. He was warming up and warming up fast. That this wasn't a dream but reality occurred to him in some part of his brain, but he was too busy feeling and experiencing to marvel over the fact that all he'd had to do was nearly die to get Scorpius to this point. He'd think about that later. Right now thinking was grossly overrated in his opinion.

Hand sliding over the sweat that had broken out over Albus's back Scorpius forced himself to tear his lips away from Albus's. "Better?" He croaked out, his chest heaving as he struggled to rein himself in.

Sensing what Scorpius was trying to do Albus drew one of his hands around and down, sliding his hands between their hips to encircle Scorpius's growing erection, which jumped in his hand as his fingers tightened around him. He'd never seen anything sexier than the sight of Scorpius's grey eyes darken at his touch, Albus thought, his own breathing harsh as he lost himself in those eyes.

"We are not having sex in here." Was the Slytherin's harsh response, unable to make himself make Albus turn him loose.

"Wanna bet?" Leaning forward Albus was just about to place his lips back against Scorpius's when the sound of footsteps on wooden floors reached them. "Oh fuck no." Albus muttered as he let go of Scorpius, knowing it must be Madam Pomfrey come to check on him and the others.

"Oh fuck is right." Was Scorpius's pained agreement as he slid out of the bed and became invisible once more.

)

Of course Madam Pomfrey wanted to know what was with all the blankets when she got to Albus, the Gryffindor now warm enough to be capable of sentences without slurring. Quickly he explained his hypothesis that his body was unable to produce body heat as that ability had been maxed out producing enough heat to incinerate the Devil Dementor plant earlier.

Agreeing with this hypothesis Pomfrey got him a potion that had smoke coming out of his ears, something that would have amused Albus if he hadn't had an extremely painful erection his gut was telling him wasn't going to be dealt with. And he'd been so damn close too, Albus silently fumed as he let Pomfrey fuss over him, making sure that the potion was doing as it was supposed to. Albus felt warm now, almost too warm, but he'd have been willing to go back to the freezing if it meant Scorpius would be climbing back into bed with him.

Alas, that was not to be.

As soon as Pomfrey left Albus watched as the door leading out of the Medical Wing opened and closed on its own, his invisible visitor leaving without a word of good bye.

Oh well, there was always the next dream, Albus decided as he closed his eyes, slipping into slumber as he dreamed of what would have happened if they hadn't been interrupted.

These lovely dreams were interrupted ten minutes later when Hagrid began snoring like a broken chainsaw, forcing Albus to admit that Scorpius might have had a point thinking it hadn't been the proper time or place to get naked together.

)

Returning to his own room without trouble Scorpius got back into bed doubting very much he'd get any more sleep. Scrubbing his hands over his face the Slytherin knew he had to face facts. For better or for worse he not only cared about but needed Albus Potter. He needed the other man in his life whether he liked it or not. He supposed he could just live in denial, Malfoys were good at that, but he was man enough to realize that trying to live that way would only make things worse.

Living a lie only made your life a lie.

At least Albus was in the same boat, Scorpius reasoned, though he got the distinct impression he was going to suffer a great deal more than the green eyed troublemaker. His whole family was going to freak after all, and Merlin only knew what his grandfather and father would do when they found out. This was going to completely screw with his life plan, to the point where he was going to have to throw said plan out and start from scratch.

What was his life going to be like now?

That question stayed with him all through the day, Scorpius deliberately not stopping in to check on Albus as he gave himself space to think things through at his own pace. The few answers he'd come up with during the day were on his mind that night, as he slipped into slumber along with Albus.

)

There were people all around them as the four figures worked their way through, the two blonde boys pushing the trolleys carrying their luggage and owls. Twins, the boys eagerly looked around them through brown eyes, this being the first time they would board the train to Hogwarts. On their left was their Dad, the easy going Auror winking at the younger of the two who was looking decidedly nervous. On their right their Father stared straight ahead, nodding his head in his second cousin's direction.

"Hey guys." Grinning as he walked over to meet them Teddy winked in the boys' direction. "Ello, you two. All ready to go? Picked what houses you're going to be in?" Either way there was sure to be grumbling, Teddy thought as he looked at the two boys his cousin and god brother had adopted.

Shyly Aries shrugged his shoulders. Secretly he wanted to be in Gryffindor, but so long as he ended up in one of the houses he was happy.

"Well I'm going into Slytherin and whipping them all into shape." Taurus boasted with a smirk. Slytherin was Father's house after all and he supposed one of them had to get in, just to keep the Malfoy tradition alive. Not that he cared what his grandfather or great grandfather thought, but he thought it might make family dinners a bit better. Things were always strained, especially since Father wouldn't allow his relatives to ban Dad from the gatherings. Great grandfather Malfoy had yet to forgive Dad for having his name changed to Albus Potter Malfoy, since great grandfather had said that the only way he'd acknowledge Taurus and Aries as his kin was if they had Malfoy for a last name. Dad hadn't been about to give great grandfather the upper hand though. When great grandfather had found out what Dad had done Grandpa Draco had accused their Dad of taking fifty years off his father's life. Taurus didn't see how that was a bad thing.

"If anyone can do it, you can, T." Was Albus's amused opinion. "Now let's get you guys loaded and aboard before the train leaves without you."

Working together with Teddy's help Albus and Scorpius soon had their boys set to go, both reminding Taurus to look after his brother repeatedly. Silently they both prayed that their youngest wouldn't ask the Sorting Hat to put him in Slytherin just because his brother was. Aries would get eaten alive.

After promising to write and send anything the twins might have forgotten Albus and Scorpius watched the two disappear inside the train, waving at their boys as the train moved past and headed off for Hogwarts.

Shoving his hands in his pockets Albus turned his head to look at his man of sixteen years in amusement. Scorpius was obviously trying very hard to look cool and composed, though Albus was willing to bet a number of galleons the former Slytherin was feeling the same joy and loss he was feeling. "How time flies."

Nodding his head Scorpius cursed that fact. It seemed only yesterday they'd adopted the five year old boys. Where the hell had the last six years gone?

Understanding Albus withdrew a hand and slid it into Scorpius's. "Time to head home."

)

Here the dream blurred, coming back into focus as the two entered the now familiar townhouse. Together they hung up their coats, stashed their footwear, and headed up the main staircase.

"What are you up to for the rest of the day?" Albus asked, the house feeling strangely empty without the boys' constant noise.

"I think I'm going to change and then pay a visit to some of my Muggle tenants." Thanks to Albus educating him about Muggles Scorpius had branched out his family's real estate holdings into the Muggle World, doubling their profits in the process. Not that anyone in his family would thank Al for that.

Stopping outside his office door Albus opened the door than looked back at Scorpius. "Sounds like a plan. When you're done scaring them what's say you and I go out to dinner tonight?"'

"It's a date."

The two separating Albus walked into his office and sat on his couch, his mind going to all the times he'd sat on it with the boys while they caught him up on their day or complained that Scorpius was being too harsh, taking away their desserts for accidentally starting the kitchen stove on fire.

Damn, he missed them so much already.

Standing in the doorframe of the master bedroom Scorpius couldn't drum up the energy to change. Staring at the bed he sighed, remembering the days when the boys would climb into bed with them during a storm, or the times the boys had tried to fix them breakfast in bed, everyone eating the barely edible mess together.

Damn, he missed them so much already.

Suddenly needing to remind himself that he wasn't alone in the house Scorpius headed back towards Albus's office, walking in to take a seat beside him. Turning his head Scorpius saw his own feelings mirrored in the brilliant green. "They were only five ten minutes ago."

"It seems like it, doesn't it?" Smiling ruefully Albus leaned his forehead against Scorpius. "But hey, you'll always have me."

"Unless you go and get yourself blown up."

"You've managed to keep me patched up so far." Albus pointed out with a grin. "And I do love being your patient."

Amused Scorpius rolled his eyes for form.

"And," Albus continued, his hands reaching up to slowly undo the buttons on Scorpius's shirt. "Let's not forget that we have the house to ourselves for the first time in six years. I don't know about you, but I've missed not having to worry about two curious boys interrupting our fun."

Undoing the buttons on Albus's shirt Scorpius leaned forward to brush his lips against Albus's. "No more boys asking why I don't hire pest control to get rid of whatever keeps biting your neck."

"No one to ask where we're hiding the cat that keeps scratching up your back."

"And my personal favorite," Pushing Albus back onto the couch Scorpius straddled him as he tossed his shirt onto the ground. "No Taurus to ask if we're showering together to conserve water."

Laughing together they kissed, getting down to the business of getting dirty.

They'd shower together to conserve water later.


	14. Day 14: Romance

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters are put in. Everything else belongs to somebody else and they have lawyers to prove it. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy, and please let me know what you think!

Day 14: Romance

Scorpius dragged his feet the next day, deliberately being one of the last to leave the dorms for breakfast. As he walked down the stone hallway his mind was consumed with the dream the night before and the idea of kids. Having kids. With Albus. And now that the idea was in his head it was all he could think about. In the dream he'd been able to hear the thoughts of the twins, like they had had someone doing a voice over for them. They'd been so…happy. Even Aries, who'd been scared out of his mind that they wouldn't want him or that he wouldn't have any friends had been happy. Beneath the nerves Aries had been more upset about them leaving their dads all alone than anything else. That hadn't occurred to Taurus, but Scorpius had gotten the distinct impression that it was this one who had his brother wound up like a top about Hogwarts. That one was going to be a handful.

And that was the problem. They seemed real to him now. And a part of him wanted the dream to be true and those boys to be waiting for them in the future.

Stepping out of the hallway and into a much warmer and airier part of the school Scorpius wasn't really surprised to see Albus get up from a bench and stroll over to him, having apparently been waiting patiently for him.

The Gryffindor was wearing his winter uniform, the only obvious sign that he was still having problems keeping his body temp up. His hands were in his pockets and Albus had his usual good natured grin pasted on his handsome face.

"Yo. Oversleep?" Albus asked by way of greeting, falling into step with his lover. He'd started to think Scorpius wasn't planning on coming out.

"No. So they let you out today?"

"I had to do some nagging but yeah. I have this flask to carry around if I start to get chilly. It's probably the first time in the history of this school that a student has had permission to carry Fire Whiskey around with them on school grounds." Grinning Albus patted his pocket where the flask was stashed. "And speaking of intoxication, I got a question for you. Do you suppose that the twins came with those names, or do you think you used sex to fuzz my brain to the point where I didn't care what you named them?"

Scorpius raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think I would name them Taurus and Aries?"

"Dude, I might have skipped Deviations, but I do know a thing or two about astrology. I know that Taurus and Aries are not only birth signs but constellations too. Just like yours and your dad's are. And frankly, you should have switched their names around if you picked them. Aries really doesn't suit that boy. The Greek god of War he is not."

On that they agreed. "Well since it was a dream created in part by a Veela maybe she picked them out." Scorpius pointed out, not wanting to get into the fact that it could very well be that the names had been picked by him in order to pacify his family. And there were worse constellations to be named after too, he thought defensively. His parents had toyed with naming him Cancer until they'd found out it was also a Muggle disease.

"I suppose." Albus's skepticism was plain. "But when we adopt I'm going to remember this dream, don't think I wont."

"And you're so sure we will?"

"Well how else am I going to have kids with you?" Albus pointed out reasonably. "Unless you want to have a sex change, which I would really have to discourage. I love you, so I want you to be happy, but you can be bitchy enough without adding PMS to the mix."

A definite twitch appearing under his eye Scorpius would have blasted Albus out the nearest window if it hadn't been for the twinkle in Albus's green eyes, telling him Albus was just trying to get a rise out of him. Albus was become very good at that too, Scorpius thought with a small twinkle of his own.

Pleased that Scorpius wasn't getting mad, he would have been on Death's door two weeks ago for a comment like that, Albus found his day getting that much better already. "So adoption it is. I guess we just have the two, which I guess is a compromise since you're an only and I have three sibs. Is two your max? I kinda always wanted a big family."

Scorpius didn't even want to know what Albus considered a big family. The Weasleys bred like frickin rabbits and if he recalled correctly Albus's maternal grandmother had had seven children. Just the thought had him breaking out in a sweat. "Only two." He stated, giving Albus his best, 'don't mess with me about this' look. "We're only having the two."

Of course Scorpius realized as soon as he said it that Albus had only been egging him on to get him to admit they'd be having kids together at all.

Knowing better than to rub his victory in Scorpius's face Albus wisely changed the subject to something that wouldn't get him in deep trouble. "So anyway, why were you looking for me that day? Lily said the reason you and Matt were there with her was because you wanted to know where I was."

"Nothing important."

Intrigued Albus could think of any number of reasons Scorpius would have sought him out, especially after that dream in particular, but figured it was better he not push any more of Scorpius's buttons.

"Ah, well just thought I would ask." There were more people around them now, having joined the rest of the stragglers on the way to breakfast. Better to watch what they both said, at least until Scorpius was more comfortable with things.

"There is something I have been meaning to ask you though." Scorpius finally said, also aware of the people around them and the need for a new topic. "That ugly couch in the office, is that an invention of your demented brain or the Veela's?"

"Hey, don't be dissing my Ugly Couch! I love that frickin couch."

"You don't mean it's real." Nobody in their right mind would make a couch that ugly.

"It is too. It's in the attic of my Granddad's shed because Mum won't let it in the house." Seeing the surprise on Scorpius's face Albus thought it wise to explain the problem with his couch. "It's bewitched, that's why it's so ugly. Apparently some wizard thought it would be funny to invent a couch that looks perfect at first but turns some horrible shade once it's bought. It goes whatever color it thinks will clash most with its surroundings. My Granddad confiscated it from the guy and I happened to come visit him at work that day. I fell in love with it and nothing anyone said could get me off of it until they promised I could have it. Granddad is storing it for me until I have my own place."

So not only would he have to put up with living with Potter, but the idiot's couch too.

"Oh come on, you've got to admit that it's the most comfortable and roomy couch you've ever laid on. Hell, after the week it's had it deserves to be bronzed."

Thinking of the ways they'd used the couch that week did make Scorpius see it in a better light. So long as it stayed in Albus's office, and he never had to see it except when he was on it while screwing the brains out of its owner.

"Well we're here." Albus noted, interrupting Scorpius's thoughts. "Any more questions before we chow down?"

Thinking about that one did occur to him. Something Taurus had thought the night before. "You wouldn't really change your last name, would you?"

"That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet." Was all Albus would say as he winked and strolled into the Great Hall.

)

"That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet. Does that mean anything to you?" Scorpius asked Matt hours later as they hung out outside between classes.

"Actually, it does sound sort of familiar." Eyebrows furrowing Matt couldn't put his finger on it. "But sorry, man, can't place it."

"It's Shakespeare, you moron."

Both boys turned their heads, looking in the direction of a sixth year Ravenclaw that Matt had very briefly dated. Their relationship had ended when she'd thrown a seven hundred page book at Matt's head, giving him one hell of a concussion.

"Who's that?" Scorpius asked, cautiously moving over in her direction.

"He's a famous Muggle writer, which is why Matt would know who he was if there was anything in the idiot's head but mothballs." After giving Matt a dirty look the girl turned her attention to Scorpius. "The quote is from Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet". It's arguably his most famous work, and those lines are from the balcony scene."

"I sorta knew that." Matt grumbled. "Romeo and Juliet" is that play about the couple whose parents hate each other right? Everyone dies in the end."

Rolling her eyes the girl gave Matt a look that suggested she thought his brain was the size of a pea. "Basically…you want the story right?" When Scorpius nodded she continued. "There are two families, the Capulets and the Montagues. They've hated each other forever and even their servants hate each other. The Montague's heir, Romeo, crashes a party held by the Capulets intending to cause trouble. There he meets Juliet Capulet, who he falls in love with. Since their parents would never let them marry they marry in secret, but Romeo ends up banished due to testosterone poisoning. Juliet fakes her death so she isn't forced to marry another and Romeo thinks she's really dead. He comes to her grave, takes poison and kills himself. She wakes up, figures things out since she's the brains of their operation, and kills herself with his dagger. The play ends with the families realizing that they were all idiots and promise to end the feud. Not like they could have continued it anyway, seeing as both their heirs are now dead. Anyway the line you mentioned is spoken by Juliet on her balcony, when she's unaware that Romeo is listening. The full lines are,

'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;  
Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.  
What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot,  
Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part  
Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!  
What's in a name? That which we call a rose  
By any other name would smell as sweet;  
So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,  
And for that name which is no part of thee

Take all myself.'

"Which roughly translates to Juliet realizing that names aren't that significant and shouldn't stand in the way of love." She added, figuring they'd need the Spark Notes version.

"So basically it's saying that if Romeo really loves her he'll ditch his name?" Scorpius summarized, this making sense with what he and Albus had been talking about.

"Or she would do it." The Ravenclaw corrected. "In the lines before that she says, "Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet.'"

"Thanks." Sticking his hands in his pockets Scorpius gave her questioning look. "You wouldn't have this book with you here, would you?"

)

And so that night Scorpius went to sleep while reading "Romeo and Juliet", getting far enough to see Tybalt dead as a result of 'testosterone poisoning'. Scorpius was with Romeo on that one, he'd have killed the prick too. Over all he had to agree that Juliet was the brains, but he didn't think Romeo was that bad. Time would tell what he thought by the end.

The dream began, to his amusement, with him climbing a balcony. Thankfully it was a dream so he actually made it to the top without falling and breaking his neck. Swinging himself over the railing Scorpius looked around, wondering where the hell his 'Juliet' was. Opening the doors Scorpius let himself in, his jaw dropping as he stepped into the room and got a good look at his surroundings.

There were white candles everywhere, the room lit by their light alone. The perfume of the flowers was in the air and he could make out music, Italian, playing softly in the background. Walking further into the room Scorpius saw the bed's covers were pulled back, only waiting for someone to slip beneath the covers.

A scene of seduction, he thought, just before arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him back against Albus's body.

"Remember when you asked me what I had planned for you that night in revenge?" Albus murmured in Scorpius's ear, his fingers undoing the buttons of Scorpius's shirt. "This is pretty close to what I had planned. I actually skimmed through a bunch of Domi's romance novels to get ideas. I figured nothing would scare the big, bad, Slytherin so much as a romance. I was pretty sure you'd never be able to face me again if I called you lovey dovey names and treated you like a girl I was in love with."

"You would have been right." Scorpius agreed with a smirk as Albus slide the shirt off his shoulders, turning to face Albus as the shirt dropped to the floor. "So this is revenge for something?"

"I'm hoping you won't think so by the time I'm done with you." Wrapping his arms around Scorpius's neck Albus smiled up at him. "I have plans."

Amused Scorpius let Albus back him up towards the bed, returning the teasing kisses Albus gave him as he settled back on the bed, Albus climbing in on top of him. "So what plans do you have for me?" Scorpius asked after a long, satisfying kiss that had him grinning in anticipation.

"So glad you asked." Leaning forward Albus put his lips against Scorpius's ear and whispered his answer. "My plan is to spend the entire hour working my way down your body from head to toe. I'm going to touch and taste every inch of your sexy body and learn just what you like and how you like it. I'm going to find out all your body's secrets and use them until the only word you can say is my name. Basically, A ghra, I'm going to love every inch of your body until its all mine."

"Oh."

Silently enjoying the glazed look in Scorpius's eyes Albus didn't comment, instead going to work following through on his promise to not miss an inch. Albus's fingers stroked their way through Scorpius's hair as his lips moved over Scorpius's face, placing butterfly kisses over his forehead, cheeks, nose and lips. He nibbled his way along Scorpius's jaw and enjoyed continuing said nibbling up to Scorpius's ears. His lips returned to Scorpius's mouth so that he could use his fingers to trace over Scorpius's face, lovingly tracing the dips and curves of the stubborn face he'd come to love. Then it was time to run his tongue along the frantically beating pulse of his love's neck. Enjoying the taste of the salty soft skin there Albus lingered, wanting to lap Scorpius up like cream just as much as he wanted to desperately feast on the body shuddering under his.

Hands moving across Scorpius's shoulders Albus massaged the tightened muscles there, shifting down lower on Scorpius's body so that his lips could move over Scorpius's chest, laving his tongue around Scorpius's nipples before taking them each in turn to suckle.

Bewitched Scorpius lay with his eyes closed, surrendering to Albus without even consciously deciding to. His limbs left so heavy he couldn't have moved even if he wanted to. Vaguely he was aware of the music, flickering lights and silk beneath him, but all that barely registered through the on slaughter of sensations and feelings bombarding his battered system. The feel of that mouth and those hands, the way every nerve ending in his body was going on alert as Albus found and exploited them. Under Albus's hands and mouth Scorpius trembled and moaned, eyes slowly opening as Albus moved further and further down his body, Albus's hands making their way down to remove his trousers while Albus's mouth moved across his stomach.

Sensing Scorpius's gaze Albus looked up lazily as his hands slid Scorpius's pants down the man's hips. Red hot blood was racing through his body, his head swimming with the scent of his lover and the feel of Scorpius's pliant body under his. Scorpius's eyes were the smokey grey he loved most and Albus couldn't resist making his way back up Scorpius's body to place his lips against Scorpius's, the kiss moist and hot as their tongues tangled, Scorpius's body reviving enough from the pleasurable torture to manage to lift his hands up to cradle Albus's head, keeping him there as they loved each other with their mouths.

On a moan of regret Albus slowly pulled away, smiling down at Scorpius. "You keep that up and I'm never going to reach my goal."

Hands leaving Albus's hair Scorpius slid them slowly down Albus's chest to do away with the trousers that separated them. "Nothing says you can't finish your goal tomorrow." He pointed out harshly as he pushed the trousers away so that he could slide his hands up and around to cup Albus's ass.

"Mmmm, I like the sound of that." Especially since Scorpius seemed to have forgotten that this was potentially the last of these dreams. But Albus hadn't, and he was going to make sure this last one could never be forgotten. "But I've got work to do."

Shucking out of his own trousers Albus soon did the same to Scorpius's, the clothing silently hitting the floor as Albus moved lower to run his fingers over the quivering muscles of Scorpius's hips and thighs. Tasting the sweaty skin Albus teased with his mouth and tongue before using his hands to spread Scorpius's legs further, giving him more room to work with as he applied his attention to the Slytherin's inner thighs, moving oh so slowly inward before taking Scorpius's straining erection into his mouth, slowly sliding it along his tongue as he drew it further into his mouth.

Albus didn't get much time to linger there though, his lover's cries registering in his ears as Scorpius orgasmed under him, the man's whole body shuddering with his release. And Scorpius HAD promised him tomorrow too after all, Albus thought wickedly as he raised his head, licked his lips in anticipation before lowering his mouth to continue his exploration.

He was far from done.


	15. Day 15: A ghra

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters end up in. Everything else belongs to someone else and they have lawyers who will prove it. Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoy and review.

Note: There is a sequel for this in the mental works, though it might be a while in the making depending on other already active fics. If you want more info or to be notified when it is up just say so in your review. Thanks for sticking around this long!

Day 15: A ghra

Not wanting to push his luck too much Albus opted not to be waiting outside the Slytherin hallway for Scorpius the next morning. A part of him was hoping to find Scorpius waiting for him outside his, but he wasn't' really surprised when that didn't happen. He just wasn't the waiting type. Shoving his hands in his pockets Albus contented himself with leisurely strolling down towards the Great Hall, pausing only when he heard his name called.

In short order Albus found himself being smothered against Hagrid's chest while the half giant held him in a bone crushing hug, blubbering about how he should have taken better care of him. Used to his godfather's emotional outbursts Albus simply did his best to pat the man on the back, letting him get it all out of his system before he pushed with his hands against Hagrid's chest with all his might, allowing him to draw his face a half a foot away from the other man. "Don't cry, Hagrid." Albus gasped out, sucking in the fresh air gratefully. "And it was my fault for being caught in the first place."

"But you wouldna been in there if not for me." Hagrid sobbed, setting Albus down on his feet as it belated occurred to him that Albus might still be recovering.

"I'm a Potter, Hagrid. Finding trouble is what we do. Regularly. It takes more than a pissy plant to do us in." Actually, he was aware of how incredibly lucky he was to be alive but didn't want to say that to poor Hagrid. The man was feeling bad enough without having the severity of the previous situation rubbed in.

It took some time but Albus had Hagrid down to the sniffles by the time they made it to the hall. It took some nudging but he headed up to the main table, allowing Albus to take his customary seat with the rest of his family.

"What's Hagrid upset about?" Rosie asked, shooting concerned looks in Hagrid's direction.

"He's just upset about the plant thing. He's blaming himself as per usual."

That Rosie understood. When bad things happened to them when at school Hagrid always felt there should have been some way for him to prevent it. Poor man. If he only knew the trouble his beloved godchildren got into that never went discovered.

"Your boyfriend is staring at you." Fred commented under his breath, so that no one outside the family would hear. Since no one outside the family knew about the good possibility that Albus and Scorpius were gong to wind up being a couple.

Albus wasn't even sure who had spilled the beans exactly, all he knew is that's he'd left the infirmary to find all his cousins aware and eager for some details as to how they had missed the budding romance. It had been an interesting past couple of days, that was for sure. Fred was bitter now though, since he now saw that he really might have to pay Domi the twenty galleons. That bitterness was reflected in his sarcastic observation. Turning his head Albus saw that Scorpius was indeed looking in his direction, though the Slytherin looked away as soon as he realized Albus had noticed.

"How you could be interested in him is beyond me." Fred muttered, giving Albus a look that said he thought his cousin was an idiot.

"That's because you're not a girl. We can see the attraction, right, Rosie?" Winking in her cousin's direction Domi and Rosie shared a look of absolute understanding. Both had pictured Scorpius naked a time or two over the years and both had thought it was a pity the man was a Malfoy and therefore off limits. Or so they'd thought. Apparently Albus hadn't thought so.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hugo wanted to know.

"You're too young to know." Was his older sister's smirking reply.

Hugo hated to be told that, especially since his sister was only two years older. He gave Lily a questioning look, hoping for an explanation from her.

"Basically they're saying that Malfoy's smoking hot and who could blame a guy or girl for wanting a piece of that."

This sent the girls into peals of laughter while the men choked on their food.

)

Since he'd been getting strange looks from the Potter/Weasley clan recently Scorpius was pretty sure Albus's family knew about them. He was betting on the blonde having spilled the details, she was the type. Plus she had Veela blood, so who knew just how much she'd known to begin with. None of them had confronted him about it, and there didn't seem to be anyone outside the family that knew about it, so at least they were keeping it amongst themselves.

Once breakfast was over Scorpius took a position outside the Great Hall doors, falling into step with Albus when he came out. The rest of the Gryffindor's family melted away, confirming to him their insider knowledge. Before they would have closed in on Albus and made it clear he wasn't getting to their cousin no matter what he threatened. It was a bit discerning, to have them trust him so easily now. People were bound to notice.

"Waiting for me?" Albus asked coyly, sending Scorpius a coltish look from under his lashes as he matched his stride to Scorpius's.

"Last night should have been the last night, right?"

"Well you did promise me this evening as I recall."

Remembering that promise and just how much of his anatomy Albus had left to explore Scorpius felt himself getting more than a little hot under his collar. He hadn't realized the significance of promising Albus more time the next night until he'd woken up and remembered there probably wasn't going to be another dream, which meant reality, no dream excuse.

"You're so sure things will be the same between us tomorrow?" Scorpius asked, having spent a good deal of the morning thinking about it. "That this…thing between us won't just end like the dreams themselves."

"I'd be lying if I said the thought didn't occur to me. But I'm a man who trusts my gut, and my gut says I'm going to want to jump you even more in the years to come."

A hint of a smile crossing his face Scorpius had to admit that the man had a way with words. "Well in case the bitch was lying to your mother I think we need to have a contingency plan. I figure we can use the Room of Requirement."

Albus could think of several uses they could have for the Room of Requirement, especially given the fact that their dreams weren't going to be providing them with comfortable and private places to get naked anymore. Other than the Room, the only other place he could think of was the Prefect's Bathroom. That was a must, Albus thought with a grin, especially after that second dream. That definitely bore repeating. Often.

"So what's your plan?" Albus asked, a sexy gleam in his green eyes.

Reading that look easily enough Scorpius did his best to ignore it. "I figured that I'd go in there and catch some sleep. You come in shortly after midnight if the dreams don't continue on. Then we'll go from there after you wake me up."

So in other words he got to come in and play Prince Charming to Scorpius's Sleeping Beauty. Now that definitely had some possibilities. Doing his best to school his face into a serious one Al nodded soberly. "Sounds like a good plan to me." Especially the part involving Scorpius, a bed, and more than an hour to screw the guy's brains out. Oh the possibilities just kept on coming.

Maybe getting Albus to wake him up hadn't been one of his best ideas, Scorpius considered as they approached their first class together. But around his wrist the dream bracelet remained, and in his heart he had a feeling that that wasn't the only thing that was going to carry on from the dreams. And if they really were going to be a couple…well then they might as well confirm that the mind blowing sex wasn't a dream either, he thought with a grin.

)

At ten minutes to midnight Albus let himself into the Room of Requirement. The doors vanished behind him and Albus assumed correctly that Scorpius had arranged it so that only they two could get into the magical room. The room was going very minimalistic that evening, with only the single four poster bed in the center of the room and a nightstand. Apparently Scorpius had figured that was all they needed, Albus thought as he made a beeline for the bed. Coming up to stand alongside it Albus saw that Scorpius had chosen to sleep on top of the covers, his arms crossed in front of him and his breathing deep and even. Scorpius still wore some of his school uniform, having likely come here straight after dinner so as not to have to sneak past his roommate later. Scorpius was wearing his school shirt and trousers, the rest of his clothes neatly piled at the end of the bed.

The light from the candelabra on the nightstand gave off just enough light that Albus could read his pocket watch, checking the time before shoving it back into his trouser pocket. Removing his shoes and socks Albus crawled into the bed from the other side, contently laying on his stomach as he studied Scorpius's profile, his arms crossed under his head.

It was a couple minutes till the big question was answered, Albus thought, idly studying the way the faint glow from the candles illuminated Scorpius's pale face. He was sort of nervous, though not about his own feelings. What worried him was the possibility that without the dreams the fragile hold he had over Scorpius's heart would break. He believed that Scorpius had come to care about him, but the Slytherin had certainly not confirmed it in concrete words. And there was a great deal of distance between caring about someone and loving them. There was even the question of whether or not Malfoys knew how to truly love someone other than themselves. That of course might just be his Malfoy bias showing though. And if it was the case he would simply have to teach Scorpius how to do it. He was a very loveable person, everyone said so. And maybe it would take a while, but he was a patient person.

Or at least he used to be, Albus thought ruefully, reaching out a hand to tuck a few stray strands of hair behind Scorpius's ear. Truth be told Albus had a sneaky suspicion that Scorpius had managed to wear out all of his patience earlier, when they'd had that fight before he'd been hurt.

Continuing to watch Scorpius sleep while he thought about that, Albus felt an unexpected shiver trail down his spine, a hint of magic in the air so to speak. It must be midnight, Albus thought, pulling out his watch to confirm it. And his eyes stayed on the two handles until it was officially one minute past midnight.

Their time together in dream world was up.

Taking a few calming breaths, and quickly crossing his fingers for luck, Albus returned the watch again to his pocket and then pushed himself up into a kneeling position. Turning his body to face Scorpius once more Albus braced his hands on either side of the Slytherin's head as he leaned in to kiss his love awake.

)

Unlike Albus Scorpius was a light sleeper by nature. His body threw off sleep quickly, sensing that there was something far more pleasurable than sleep awaiting him if he opened his eyes. He recognized the feel and taste of Albus's lips before his eyelashes drifted up so that his grey met Albus's green. This was no dream, Scorpius thought as he remained passive under Albus's soft kisses, absorbing the warm heat and honeyed taste. His eyes remained locked on Albus's, reading the love and desire there as clearly as if the words had been written on the Gryffindor's face. That had not changed. Would never change according to Albus.

And that was exactly how he wanted it to be.

Reaching up Scorpius slid his hands into Albus's hair, fisting there as he returned the kiss, no longer passive as his mouth slanted over his lover's. Long, slow, lingering kisses that warmed rather than overheated. They had all the time in the world after all.

Drawing back Albus grinned down at Scorpius, his eyes alight with happiness and love. "So does this mean you've resigned yourself to being mine, A ghra?"

Giving Albus his best martyred look Scorpius lazily trailed his fingers through Albus's hair, finger combing the stubborn strands. "I guess I'm stuck with you." He agreed as he slowly licked the taste of his lover from his lips, savoring the taste and the way Albus's heated gaze followed the action.

"Well I'll try to make it up to you." Lowering his head once more Albus turned his attention to nibbling his way along Scorpius's jaw and down his neck, Scorpius helping by undoing the buttons of his own shirt, spreading apart the material so that his shirt collar wouldn't get in Albus's way. Making a murmured sound of thanks Albus continued down the pale skin, knowing this body as well as his own, and yet discovering it all again for the first time. The dreams paled in reality, the sensations and feelings they generated in the other sharper and more deeply felt as they reaffirmed what they already knew.

That this was so right.

While Albus's tongue teased and laved over one of his aching nipples Scorpius quickly dispensed with the buttons of his lover's shirt, tugging it off Albus's shoulders impatiently as his hands sought Albus's bare skin.

Chuckling Albus helped Scorpius remove the shirt, returning his lips to Scorpius's while the other man's hands latched onto his now exposed back, fingers sliding down the back already coated with a thin film of sweat.

Pulling Albus's down on top of him, chest to chest, Scorpius hungrily devoured Albus's lips now, rolling them over so that he was on top. Tongues tangling they swallowed each other's groans and sighs, rubbing their bodies against the other's as they teased each other that way as well.

Of course that soon became too much, the desperation to remove all barriers eating away at their self controls. Reluctantly they parted, panting hard as they both frantically did away with the last articles of clothing that kept their bodies remotely separate from the other's. Then they were in each other's arms again, rolling around on the bed as their hands streaked over heated flesh, making nerve endings come alive and muscles quiver in delight.

"You promised me I could finish tonight." Albus reminded Scorpius huskily as he found himself on his back again, pinned in place by Scorpius's hands and the other man's mouth on his sensitive neck.

"Later." Was the Slytherin's harsh reply as he nipped Albus's neck, marking his ownership as he had countless times before. But this time there was no question that he meant it. The body under his, the heart that thundered in time with his own, every breath shuddering from Albus's lips was his. Would stay his, he darkly vowed as he laved his tongue over the golden skin.

"I'll hold you to that." Well aware of what Scorpius was doing Albus grinned as he lifted his hands to Scorpius's back, slowly dragging his fingers down it, digging his nails in to leave lasting marks of ownership as well. Just like their other first night together, Albus thought as he grinned over the feel of Scorpius's muscles flexing and reacting to the pain/pleasure.

Arching into Albus's fingers Scorpius gloried in the bite of the other man's nails, the show of the Gryffindor's passionate desire for him. "Someone's acting like his house mascot." Scorpius purred out, thinking Albus was the one acting like the cat tonight.

"Well in that case, I should be seeing some more tongue action, Slytherin." Albus resorted as wiggled his tongue in Scorpius's direction in an imitation of a snake.

Chuckling Scorpius obliged, using his tongue to tease and taunt Albus's mouth and throat until the Gryffindor was begging him for more. "And just what do you want?" Scorpius asked, drawing his head up so that he could look into Albus's eyes.

"All of you. Inside of me. Now."

"As you wish." Shifting their bodies into position Scorpius stared into Albus's eyes as his hands gripped Albus's thighs, and never taking his eyes of Albus for a minute Scorpius did exactly as Albus asked, giving his man all he had to give and taking all Albus had to give in return.

Together they moved in unison, no hurry, no hesitation as their eyes loved each other while their bodies did the same. Clutching each other as they came they held on to the person who mattered most, riding out their climaxes safely in each other's arms.

Later, when Albus had breath back in his lungs, he lifted a hand to stroke down Scorpius's back as his lips brushed against the Slytherin's blonde head. "I love you, A ghra."

"A little redundant, isn't that, A ghra?" Scorpius responded, content to lie where he was while Albus's hand moved soothingly along his back. He could definitely get used to this.

Opening his mouth to point out that it wouldn't kill the Slyrtherin to say something affectionate to him the words died in Albus's throat as he realized what Scorpius had called him. Had Scorpius done it on purpose, or had it simply been a slip of the tongue? And did it really matter? It had been said, Albus thought to himself, and that was good enough for him.

"Cat got your tongue?" Scorpius inquired dryly, amusement present in his voice.

"Well if you want my tongue, Kitty, you had only to ask." Albus replied, rolling them over so that he was on top.

"DON'T CALL ME KITTY!"

Laughing at the outraged look on Scorpius's face Albus leaned in and gave Scorpius something else to think about. Like the fact that they had seven hours until they had to leave.

And he still had plans for every minute of them.

* * *

The End….Until the Sequel lol


End file.
